Lejos NO estamos mejor
by Bady Lightwood
Summary: Alec y Magnus pensaron que después de su separación podrían seguir con sus vidas por separado, pero descubrirán que tal vez lejos NO están mejor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola :3, soy nueva en esto. Hace tiempo que empecé este Fanfiction pero no había encontrado el momento para crear una cuenta y subirlo. ¡Es un Malec!, espero les guste.**

**Advertencia: Esta es una pareja homosexual así que si no te gusta la idea, mejor no lo leas.**

**Nota: Claramente ni Malec ni Cazadores de sombras me pertenecen, ambos vienen de la genial, (y asesina), mente de la bella Cassandra Clare. **

* * *

"Aku cinta kamu" las palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Alec... él también amaba a Magnus y se había dado cuenta a la mala, cuando ya no podía tenerlo más.

-Después de todo fue tu culpa- se recordaba sin parar, acaba de salir de la estación abandonada después de intercambiar una estúpida charla sin sentido de con esa chica... Maureen, no podía negarse a sí mismo que estaba feliz porque Camille hubiera muerto, ella era la causante de su sufrimiento; sí, eso hacía que Alec no se sintiera tan mal, echarle la culpa a alguien más, y era aún mejor si ese alguien no podía reclamar.

Antes había ido con paso apresurado pero ahora ya lejos de aquel túnel sentía comí si se desmoronara, llevaba encima un glamour por tanto los mundanos que pasaban a su lado no podían ver sus ojos llorosos.- no seas estúpido, esto es tu culpa, no puedes perderte ahora, tú te lo has ganado- sin embargo ninguna palabra haría que Alec dejará de sentir las piernas cuál gelatina. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, había olvidado el móvil en casa de Magnus, sin duda, no iría a buscarlo, no buscaría nada, no recogería sus cosas, era mejor así, que Magnus hiciera con ellas lo que quisiera, en cuanto a la llave... ya averiguaría como enviarla luego, los pensamientos de Alec comenzaban a nublarse -tal vez pueda sentarme un momento- pensó el chico, así que sin más se dejó caer en plena acera, sin importarle lo mugrienta que esta estuviera, en ese momento sólo quería llorar, por lo que había perdido, algo que nunca recuperaría, algo que no se imaginó jamás que tendría: el amor de Magnus. Ya no podía hacer nada más para solucionarlo, eso era lo que más hería a Alec, porque ahora debía rendirse y ni siquiera podía dar batalla pues él había invocado la tormenta y ahora debía pararse en medio sin más, dejando que esta lo alcanzará. Sin poder contenerse más, Alec, permitió a las lágrimas hacerse paso a través de sus mejillas, tal vez podría quedarse ahí el resto de su vida, ahí tirado en el pavimento llorando, ahí donde la pérdida pareciera falsa, tal vez podría.

* * *

Eran las 6:00 pm y Alec no se había aparecido en el Instituto, Isabelle se encontraba sumamente preocupada por su hermano ¿dónde se había metido Alexander? ¿Por qué no respondía las llamadas? Alec le había dicho a Isabelle que antes del mediodía estaría ahí para visitar a Jace, sin embargo, era media tarde y Alec no se había presentado. Isabelle había dejado cientos de llamadas pérdidas y mensajes insultantes en el buzón de su hermano, ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse... ¿y si le había ocurrido algo malo a Magnus?, tal vez por eso demoraría, pero no era pretexto para no responder las llamadas...¿ y si le había ocurrido algo a Alec?, aún que seguro si ese fuera el caso, Magnus le abría avisado... al menos qué... les hubiera ocurrido algo a ambos... Isabelle se apresuró a la enfermería para hablar con Jace. No había hermanos silenciosos a la vista, así que se metió sin más.

- Alec no ha llegado aún... no responde el móvil...- dijo Isabelle nada más entrar a la habitación.

- No te preocupes Izzy, se habrá quedado con su brujo…

- en ese caso... ¿por qué no responde?

- yo que sé, sabes cómo es, tal vez no encuentra el teléfono.

- ¿por qué no usa el de Magnus?

-bien, Isabelle, basta... Alec está bien no te preocupes tanto, sabe cuidarse sólo.

- lo siento, es que... con todo lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos días... y como se ha comportado... no sé, no puedo evitar preocuparme.

- no lo hagas, ya vendrá.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ponerse sólo de eso era consciente Magnus, estaba tirado en su sofá con presidente miau en su regazo, el teléfono de Alec no había parado de sonar desde el mediodía, era Isabelle, una y otra vez, eso Magnus lo sabía, no porque hubiera espiado, sino porque después del pasar de las horas, la curiosidad le ganó ¿por qué no paraba de llamar Isabelle?, había pasado mucho tiempo, el suficiente para que el chico llegará a casa, así que Magnus lo había revisado sólo para saber qué era eso tan importante que la chica Lightwood tenía que decir, se encontró una enorme sorpresa, al parecer, Alec no había llegado al Instituto, Magnus lo había dejado en la estación pasadas las 8:0 am y ya era media tarde, ¿dónde se había metido ese Nephilim estúpido? se sentía preocupado aunque no podía decirlo en voz alta... estuvo a punto de contestar el teléfono pero luego decidió que si lo hacía tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, miedo, temía por Alec ¿y si le había ocurrido algo?

* * *

Después de lo que pudieron ser horas o minutos, Alec observó cómo se ponía el sol, sabía que debía ir a casa, sabía que Isabelle lo asesinaría por no haber llegado cuando prometió, pero no tenía cabeza para esas cosas, se obligó a sí mismo a levantarse, no estaba muy lejos de casa, llegaría en unos minutos si apresuraba el paso, ahora sólo quería llegar, y encerrarse en su habitación y fingir que no se sentía bien, no quería lidiar con su familia ni dar explicaciones. Llegó antes de lo que esperaba, tenía la esperanza de que nadie lo viera llegar y así pudiera irse sin más a llorar a su habitación. Abrió la puerta intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, aún que eso era casi imposible, guardó la llave en su bolsillo, no sin antes divisar un borde dorado, la llave del loft de Magnus, pego su espalda a la puerta y suspiro, todo, a partir de ese momento, sería muy difícil. Siguiendo el paso hasta el elevador trató de no mirarse en el espejo, presionó el botón para llamarlo, y cuando este llegó se metió rápidamente, al abrirse las puertas del ascensor todas sus esperanzas de poder evitar las explicaciones murieron, pues ahí, parada con los brazos como jarras se encontraba Izzy.

* * *

Isabelle escuchó un ruido procedente de la puerta principal, alguien la había abierto y esperaba que ese alguien fuera Alec, en el momento en el que lo pillara entrando a ésas horas... estaba planeando todo lo que le diría y como sacaría provecho de la situación, mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor... entonces su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a Alec... parecía tan... desgastado... sin duda, acabado, tenía el cabello alborotado, los ojos rojos e hinchados y la ropa llena de mugre... ¿qué le había ocurrido a su hermano? se apresuró a llegar con él, rápidamente le puso una mano en el hombro…

- Alec... -comenzó - ¿te encuentras bien? este le dedicó una sonrisa triste e intentó seguir su camión, pero Isabelle se apresuró a tomarlo por el brazo y con un rápido movimiento, colocarse enfrente de él... -¿qué ha ocurrido Alec?

- nada- dijo negando con la cabeza - sólo... no ha sido un buen día...

- ¿le ha pasado algo malo a Magnus?

- no Izzy, lo único malo en él, probablemente era yo... pero ahora no deberá preocuparse por mí.

- ¿eras?... oh Alec... lo siento tanto... no pretendía... ¿qué ha pasado?

- ¿qué ha pasado? bien, lo he arruinado todo, soy un estúpido, y merezco el rechazó de Magnus.

- oh Alec, no hay cosa en el mundo, que tú puedas hacer y que no merezca perdón…

- bueno, eso es lo que tú piensas, y sólo lo haces porque eres mi hermana…

-no, lo hago porque te amo y sé que Magnus también lo hace.

- Nuna le dije cuanto le amaba, no las suficientes veces- dijo Alec con las lágrimas a punto de salirse por su ojos - ya nunca podré hacerlo, Izzy, - Isabelle se apresuró a abrazarlo y este se aferró a ella como para evitar romperse- no sabes cuánto duele... Iz... sólo lo quiero de vuelta.

- lo sé, lo sé Alec... porque no me dices que es lo que ha pasado... de ese modo podré ayudarte...- a regañadientes, Alec, le contó toda una historia, al parecer la tensión en su relación había surgido el día que habían vuelto de sus vacaciones, para que Magnus hablará con Camille Belocourt, después de eso Alec había tenido numerosos encuentros con ella, para buscar una manera de hacer a Alec inmortal o a Magnus mortal, al final este último había pillado a Alec yendo a su encuentro con la vampiresa gracias a una nota que está misma había dejado al brujo, después de todo Magnus había dejado a Alec y le había partido el corazón- ¿y eso es todo? ¿no hiciste nada para detenerlo?

- no pude Izzy... cuando salí de ahí sólo pude avanzar unas cuantas cuadras y después me desplome…

- ¿te dejaste caer en el pavimento?... ¿y por eso estás tan sucio? - Alec asintió sin ganas- Alec... no sé qué decir hermano... claro que estoy de tu lado ese es mi deber como hermana, pero no sé qué decirte.

- no digas nada entonces. - Izzy se levantó del sofá en el que se había sentado con Alec mientras este contaba su historia - espera... Izzy... podrías acompañarme a mi habitación? -ella le sonrió y asintió, enseguida Alec se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a lado de Izzy, protectoramente, ella, tomo una de las manos de su hermano y la entrelazado con la suya.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Alec, entraron los dos juntos y cerraron tras ellos, soltaron sus manos, y Alec se sentó en la cama, Isabelle se quedó de pie a su lado, entonces pensó que tal vez Alec quisiera estar sólo.

- tal vez quieras descansar, lo mejor será que te deje- decía esto mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- espera Isabelle, ¿podrías... podrías quedarte?

- pero claro... no te dejaría sólo en un momento como este, es sólo que pensé que querrías privacidad.

- al principio si - dijo Alec con la mirada perdida en algún punto sobre la cabeza de Isabelle- pero... no creo poder estar bien, no si me quedo sólo.

- yo me quedaré, pero primero debes ducharte y yo iré por un poco de té para los dos. ¿Está bien? - Alec asintió - regresare en un minuto, y tú, será mejor que te deshagas de tu perfume con aroma a calle recién pisoteada.- eso último arrancó una media de sonrisa de los labios de Alec, pero eso fue suficiente para ella, " saldrás de esto Alec" dijo para sí mientras salía de la habitación.

Isabelle tenía pensado visitar a Jace mientras Alec estaba en el baño, sólo para decirle que había vuelto y que estaba vivo, porque no podía decirle que estaba bien, eso aún no era algo que pudiera asegurar. Primero fue a preparar el té, lo dejaría en una bandeja en la cocina y cuándo terminará de charlar con Jace regresaría por él, sin embargo mientras se encontraba en la cocina pensó que tal vez y sólo tal vez Alec querría algo ligeramente más... fuerte y apropiado para el momento, porque tenía que ser sincera ,¿qué es lo que todo el mundo hace cuando lo dejan?, van a un bar, y que hacen en el bar?, beben, y no precisamente té, así que busco en los cajones de la alacena hasta que dio con una botella de whisky, no la puso sobre la mesa ya que alguien podría verla y hacer preguntas... sólo se aseguró de recordar donde estaba.

Se dirigió a la enfermería, está vez si había hermanos silenciosos en la entrada.

- ¿podría hablar con mi hermano un momento? - al ver que no respondían agregó - esto es muy importante, debo decírselo ahora, sólo será un momento - está vez, una voz le respondió en la cabeza _" sólo un momento"_ Izzy asintió y se metió a la enfermería, ahí pudo ver a Jace sentado en su cama leyendo un libro, al verla entrar este lo cerró y lo apartó.

- ¿qué hay Izzy?, ya no te vez molesta, ¿has asesinado ya a nuestro hermano?

- oh Jace cállate ya - dijo Isabelle, que ya había llegado a su lado, mientras lo empujaba ligeramente en el hombro para que la dejará sentarse a su lado, Jace la obedeció y dejó espacio para que ella se sentara - no estoy para eso ahora.

- ¿qué ha pasado?, Alec ya ha vuelto ¿no?

-sí, ha vuelto, sólo que... digamos que no muy bien, pero yo no soy quien debe contarte la historia y sinceramente, dudo que él sea capaz de decírtelo ahora.

- ¿Si no ibas a contarme la historia completa porque lo has mencionado?

- sólo puedo decirte que Alec se encuentra desecho, ha peleado con Magnus y han terminado…

-¿Por eso no venía? ¿Por qué estaba discutiendo con su novio?

-según lo que ha dicho Alec, ni siquiera fue una discusión, como sea eso es lo único que deseo contarte, y será mejor que me valla si no quiero que los hermanos me prohíban volver a visitarte.

-bien Izzy, cuida de Alec y no dejes que haga ninguna estupidez, yo iré a verlo tan rápido como me dejen salir de aquí.

Isabelle salió majestuosamente de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para buscar la bandeja... y la botella, esperaba no toparse con su madre en el camino.

* * *

Alec se había metido a la ducha poco antes de que Izzy se fuera, había tomado un baño rápido y estaba saliendo justo en el momento en que su hermana estaba llegando, ella entró con una bandeja en la que llevaba dos tasas de un color verde apagado y... ¿una botella de whisky?

- ¿para qué quieres la botella Izzy?

* * *

**Y eso es todo :), espero les haya gustado. Se que es un poco depresivo pero se compondra, no se preocupen.**

**Como ya tengo hechos algunos capitulos subiré uno cada dos días, (hoy hay, mañana no, pero el jueves si), esto es para que ténga tiempo de editarlo y eso.**

**Bien, gracias por leer y espero Reviews ;)**


	2. Cap 2 Depresión

**Hola :) ya se que dije que subiría Cap un día si y un día no, pero... Soy Divergente y no puedo ser controlada, Okey no /o\. Lo que realmente ocurre es que estoy muy feliz, primero; porque, (¿ya lo vieron?), Cassie subió a su Twitter un pequeño adelanto de la decima crónica de Bane y es simplemente hermoso; y segundo, porque en no me dejaron tarea a morir en el cole.**

**Advertencia: Si no te gustan las relaciones homosexuales no leas esto, si lo lees será bajo tu propia responsabilidad :s**

**Nota: Ni Malec ni Cazadores de Sombras me pertenecen :,( son de la fantástica Cassandra Clare. **

* * *

- ¿para qué quieres la botella Izzy?

- bueno, sólo pensé que sería mucho más apropiada que un par de tasas de té, sin embargo las he traído también, por si acaso tu no pensabas lo mismo…

Alec sin duda no pensaba lo mismo pero ¿a quién le importaba? Tal vez eso necesitaba, un poco de alcohol en la sangre para pensar mejor…

- creo que la botella está bien.

Isabelle asentó la bandeja en la mesa de noche, se sentó en el sofá de al lado de la cama y le pasó una taza a Alec que ya se había sentado también al borde del colchón, frente a Izzy.

- bien, primero tomemos esto, para que te tranquilices un poco y después podremos seguir con la botella...- sin embargo Alec ya se había apresurado a beber un sorbo del té y en ese momento estaba vertiendo un poco de whisky directo en la taza. - dudo que eso sepa bien junto.

-¿a quién le importa?- Isabelle suspiró.

- escucha, que Magnus haya terminado su relación contigo no significa que tus papilas gustativas hayan desaparecido, ¿entiendes?

- no sabe tan mal -dijo Alec mientras le daba otro sorbo al té.

-Alec, no te hagas esto, no te deprimas, mejor, mantente fuerte y soluciónalo. Gana el perdón de Magnus.

-Él no me perdonará Izzy, no tengo esperanzas, yo le fallé, no debí meterme con su vida ni intentar decidir por él.

- él debe entender, sólo estabas preocupado…- Alec la interrumpió.

- sólo estaba siendo egoísta.

-no, hablaste con Camille por que tenías miedo de que al envejecer Magnus ya no te quisiera más, pero, inclusive yo sé que eso no hubiera pasado, sin embargo en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

- ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad, porque tú puedes envejecer con la persona a la que quieras…

-eso no es cierto, no si es un vampiro.

- o un brujo - aumentó Alec.

-o un hermano silencioso…

-Eso en definitiva es raro.

-Bueno, el punto es que hay veces en las que no podemos hacer las cosas a nuestro modo, no cuando hay otras personas que pueden ser afectadas.

- Lo sé, Izzy actúe sin pensar... debí considerar las consecuencias... ¿y si Magnus no quería morir? ¿Y si no deseaba pasar la eternidad estancado conmigo?, debí pensar en eso.

- bueno después de todo somos, en cierta medida, humanos que sienten, se enamoran y sobre todo cometen errores.

- No está bien para un Nephilim cometer errores, eso podría significar la muerte.

-Si tú, pero ya sabes lo que realmente quería decir ...

- Si, tienes razón, sólo trataba de evadirte. - dijo Alec mientras se servía más whisky en su taza vacía, Isabelle lo imitó. - brinda conmigo, Izzy, brindemos por Magnus...y por Simon, porque son inmortales y nosotros no. - Izzy se sintió mal por eso último sin embargo chocaron las tasas.

- ¿por qué nos enamoramos de ellos? - soltó Izzy de repente con lágrimas en los ojos.

- supongo - comenzó Alec en un tono apagado - que somos muy estúpidos.

- Y que además queremos lo que no podemos tener.

- Sabes en realidad no es así, no elegimos quererlos a ellos, simplemente pasó.

- diablos, Alec, me has sacado las lágrimas...lo siento - Izzy se levantó del sofá y se sentó al lado de Alec - ¿crees que a Simon y a mí nos pasé lo mismo?

-No lo creo... él no puede volverse mortal…

- Te odio Alec, todo es tu culpa.

- ¿De qué hablas? yo no he hecho nada... - sin embargo Izzy había comenzado a llorar. - oye. Izzy, lo siento, no quería decirlo, no creo que ese sea el cazo con ustedes, Simon aún es muy mundano…

- No es sólo eso, no se Alec, estoy triste por ti hermano, no te quiero ver sufrir y...tampoco quiero sufrir yo... lo lamentó, lo lamentó, no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir, antes eras muy...triste... y cuando conociste a Magnus...eras feliz ¿eras feliz?

- Lo era, sin duda Izzy, no es que no pueda volver a ser feliz es tan sólo que... me costará mucho - Alec volvía a llorar - tal vez me digas que conoceré a alguien más, pero, no quiero conocer a nadie más sólo quisiera poder ser feliz, feliz sin tener a Magnus ni a nadie ser sólo yo y nadie más, y si moriré matando un demonio, lo haré, si no soy inmortal, y mi vida termina mañana, ¡por el ángel!, que termine. Soy estúpido si pienso que realmente podré vivir y envejecer toda una vida sin problema, somos Nephilim y no deberíamos tener esperanzas, pero las tenía y...y lo siento...lo siento...- Alec lloraba sin parar estaba abrazando a Izzy y temblaba furiosamente.

* * *

Isabelle sentía como el corazón se le rompía lentamente, jamás había visto a Alec así, ni siquiera sabía que el pensará de ese modo, su hermano sufría y ella sufría por él, y porque ella vivía algo parecido. No estaba muy segura de que él pudiera vivir por siempre sólo como decía, sin embargo no lo iba a contradecir, el sufría y solo podía consolarlo. Ambos se recostaron juntos en la cama bebiendo en sus tasas, ninguno volvió a decir nada, al final se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Magnus no se encontraba mejor que el día anterior, no había dormido en toda la noche. Se encontraba muy preocupado por Alec, el teléfono del chico había parado de sonar pasadas las siete, bien podría ser porque él había llegado a casa o porque Isabelle hubiera pensado que se encontraba "ocupado" con el brujo, sin embargo, evidentemente Alec no estaba ahí. No se quitaba de la cabeza al Nephilim y no tenía derecho a pensar en él, Magnus lo sabía pero no podía evitarlo - tu dejaste al chico Magnus, es verdad debiste dejar que te explicara pero ya es tardé para lamentarse- no paraba de repetírselo. No podía creer que todo estaba perdido, y es que tal vez aún pudiera volver con Alec, porque si ese Nephilim llegaba a buscarlo en ese momento, sin dudarlo, lo perdonaría. Pero eso era algo que Magnus no podría decirle a nadie, sólo a sí mismo y llegado el caso, al chico. Podría ir a buscarlo y pedirle disculpas, pero consideraba que tal vez el que debiera disculparse, era Alec. Magnus no paraba de lamentarse, le dolía el cuerpo por la lejanía, quería tener de vuelta a su chico. No quería que Alec le devolviera las llaves ni que fuera por sus cosas sólo quería tenerlo de vuelta... ¿por qué eran tan difíciles las relaciones amorosas del brujo? ¿Por qué ninguna llenaba sus expectativas?, Alec las llenaba, las superaba, había penado que el sería el indicado, la persona por la cual Magnus moriría ¿por qué no podía morir junto a Alec? ¿Acaso realmente era tan malo lo que él había hecho? ¿Acaso no merecía el perdón?, sin embargo, no podía contradecirse y era mejor que se quedara en casa y esperara a que la cosas pasarán como debían pasar, como decidiera la vida. Mientras tanto sufriría en silencio ¿qué más podía hacer?

* * *

**Aunque no soporte perderte es inevitable nuestra separación…**

* * *

Alec se despertó con la cabeza dándole vueltas, se sentía agotado ¿Que había estado haciendo esa noche? entonces lo recordó todo, TODO. Magnus lo había dejado el día anterior y se había embriagado junto con su hermana. El dolor se apoderó de nuevo de él, ahora no era un dolor físico sino uno interno, ¿culpa?, ¿decepción?, ¿tristeza?, ¿que sentía realmente? si era sincero, ni él sabía, se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, se dejó llevar por los recuerdos, era demasiado doloroso, tanto que no pudieron evitar arrancarle las lágrimas, así entre llantos se quedó dormido de nuevo.

* * *

Isabelle se levantó de repente, había tenido una pesadilla, en ella Alec corría por una calle que parecía no tener fin y era perseguido por un demonio enorme, Isabelle jamás había visto dicho espécimen y era vagamente consciente de que ella corría tras Alec y le gritaba, no, no solo le gritaba, estaba advirtiéndole, trataba de ayudarlo y avisarle sobre aquel demonio, pero su hermano parecía ignorarla, porque el también seguía a alguien, después de un momento Izzy pudo percatarse de que ese alguien era Magnus, sólo pudo verlo bien cuando este salto del barranco, el cual por cierto no había estado ahí un segundo antes, y entonces Alec se lanzó tras él. El recordar el sueño tuvo el mismo efecto que haberlo soñado, Isabelle no pudo evitar el impulso de voltear a ver si su hermano seguía donde se había quedado por la noche, cuando lo vio fue capaz de soltar el aire, el cual no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Le dolía la cabeza, se sentía tan cansada... entonces vio el reloj, las 10:30 a.m. marcaba este, no era tan tarde pero sabía que tendría que haber madrugado ya que debía entrenar, pero entonces pensó que tal vez a su madre no le importaría, al menos no cuando se enterara de lo de Alec, pero no podía ser ella quien le contará detalles, sino él, y no lo consideraba en condiciones. Izzy dejó las cavilaciones, se levantó de la cama y tomo la bandeja con las dos tazas sucias, bacilo un segundo al ver la botella ¿debía llevarla de vuelta?, la respuesta, definitivamente no, de nuevo, alguien podía verla y preguntar, así que la guardó en un cajón al azar, tal vez otro día la llevaría de vuelta a su sitio. Se apresuró a la cocina, dejó la bandeja y lavo las tazas, entonces Maryse llegó.

- buenos días Isabelle.

- Hola mamá.

- ¿dónde se han metido Alexander y tu toda la mañana?

-ummm, no quieres saberlo -su madre enmarcó una ceja e Isabelle se encogió de hombros -verás... Alec no se encuentra... del todo... bien.

-¿qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo malo?

- no exactamente, es sólo que ha terminado... su...ha terminado su relación con Magnus.

- oh, lo siento por él, ¿crees que deba hablarle…?

- No, oh no mamá, no es necesario, él está dormido justo ahora, mejor dejémoslo descansar, ¿de acuerdo? - Maryse asintió, aunque no pareció muy convencida - tal vez puedas hablarle más tarde.

Dicho eso Izzy salió a grandes zancadas de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba un baño.

* * *

Alec se despertó de repente un tanto sobresalto, no estaba muy seguro de la razón de esto, pero tenía la piel de gallina, miro el reloj, el medio día, se froto los ojos, sentía un tanto rígidas las pestañas, ¿sería por el llanto? No tenía ánimos de salir de la cama ni de hablar con nadie, se sentía un poco extraño por haberle contado a Izzy pero suponía que había hecho bien, aunque por una parte pensaba que eso no podía repetirse, también sentía cierta necesidad de que su hermana llegará e intentara consolarlo como la noche anterior. Al parecer su deseo se cumplió pues un momento después Isabelle entró a la habitación con una taza de café en las manos, se la tendió a Alec y este la tomó.

- ¿te sientes mejor?

-no estoy seguro. - respondió Alec en un tono un tanto frío.

-oye, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo y Simon a Taki's?

- ¿justo ahora?

-justo ahora.

-no lo sé Izzy... por qué no se adelantan, quizá los alcance ahí en un rato.

-¿pero irás?

- si... creo que sí.

Mentira, Alec no pensaba ir, no tenía ánimos para eso. Después de un segundo Isabelle salió de la habitación dejando a Alec solo. Comenzó a atardecer, el cielo se tornó oscuro, las horas pasaron el sol volvió a salir y después atardeció de nuevo... Alec se quedó todo un día inmóvil, sin hablar, sin comer, sin dormir, sin hacer nada en absoluto, bueno... sólo llorar ocasionalmente. Nadie fue a molestarlo. Por la tarde Isabelle entró en la habitación, parecía triste... ¿decepcionada?, se sentó a un lado de él y acarició dulcemente su mejilla en un intento nulo de consolarlo.

- Alec, cariño, ¿qué ocurre?, ayer no parecías un zombi...- no hubo respuesta, ni un sonido, movimiento, o gesto por parte de Alec. -escucha, no sé qué este pasando en este momento por tu cabeza, pero quiero que sepas que si crees que esto es lo correcto, entonces, estás equivocado, porque tal vez pienses que no te entiendo, pero si lo hago y no necesitas dejar de hablar, comer dormir, etcétera, para sanar.

Alec cerró los ojos esperando que su hermana captara lo que eso significaba " por favor márchate, no deseo hablar ahora", al parecer Izzy lo entendió pues un momento después se había ido dejando a Alec, solo, de nuevo. No pudo evitar llorar, sin saber a ciencia cierta el por qué, después de lo que pudieron se horas o bien, minutos Alec callo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Isabelle estaba molesta, todo lo molesta que jamás estuviera con Alec, porque estaba siendo tonto, egoísta, masoquista... Izzy se estaba dirigiendo a casa de Simon pues necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. Al llegar al apartamento encontró Casa llena, estaban Jordán, Maia, Clary y por supuesto, Simon, a quien realmente deseaba ver Isabelle.

-Simon, ¿podríamos hablar un momento?

- claro, ¿por qué no me acompañas a la habitación?

Isabelle lo siguió. Una vez dentro, ella se sentó en la cama y cubrió su rostro con las manos en un intento vano de esconder sus lágrimas, Simon se apresuró a consolarla…

- Escucha, no tienes por qué sufrir tú también, debes dejar que tu hermano sane a su manera, aún que deje de hablar y dormir, sólo durará un par de días, créeme, pronto será el mismo de siempre.

- ¿Y si no? - Entonces podrás ayudarle a seguir adelante, si intentas algo ahora sentirá que lo presionas.

- Pero no es así.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero el sentirá que lo haces, mejor sólo déjalo sanar a su modo, después podrás ayudarle.

* * *

**Habrán notado que hay un fragmento de una canción de Motel resaltado, bueno lo he puesto por que me inspire un poco en la canción para hacer ésta parte del Fic, la canción se llama "Lejos estamos mejor", y bueno yo lo he tomado y agregado el NO por eso la historia se llama "Lejos NO estamos mejor.**

**También habrán notado que Alec dejó de hablar con Izzy, no supe muy bien como plantear esto en la historia, pero en mi cabeza la situación se da así: Alec le cuenta a Isabelle todo lo que siente, se desahoga; pero luego de que Izzy lo viera así él se siente vulnerable en su presencia así que decide evadirla. No es que Izzy haya dicho o hecho algo mal es solo él miedo de Alec a mostrar sus sentimientos.**

**Gracias por leer, espero que me dejen reviews para saber lo que opinan.**

**P.D.: no piensen que me olvido, Gracias por los comentarios de animo de: nyaanekito, Airic-Been y Guest.**

**P.D.2: Estoy tan feliz que creo que les subiré un Cap más :) espero no ir muy rápido, pero en realidad, si tiene buena aceptación, será una historia larga.**

**Adiós, besos y abrazos para todos.**


	3. Cap 3 Una nueva amiga

**Tanto tiempo sin leerlos :,) Hola :3 este Cap es un regalo y no afectara la publicación de uno mas para mañana :)**

**Advertencia: Ya saben, romance Homosexual, si no les gusta no lo lean.**

**Nota: esto también lo saben, Ni Malec ni Cazadores de Sombras me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Cassandra Clare ;) **

* * *

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS…

- Clary ... ¿podría intentarlo tú? -preguntó Isabelle al parecer esperanzada, Clary no estaba segura de poder negarse.

- No me escuchara Izzy, se lo que te digo, si no quiere hablar contigo, ¿Por qué querría hacerlo conmigo?

- No lo sé, tú no lo has intentado aún.

- Podría intentarlo, supongo, pero no las tomes en mi contra sí esto no funciona.

- No lo haré Clary, ahora entra ahí y has tu mejor esfuerzo para sacar a Alec de ese basurero –dijo Isabelle con una voz y una sonrisa de ánimos totalmente forzadas.

Clary entró cuidadosamente a la habitación, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido por si Alec dormía. Una vez adentro pudo divisar al chico tendido en la cama con la mirada perdida, parecía no haberse percatado de la presencia de Clary, o quizá sólo la estaba ignorando.

- Hola Alec, ¿Cómo te sientes?...- no hubo repuesta de parte del chico - no espero que me escuches, ni que quieras mi compañía, sólo quiero hacerte saber que todos estamos muy preocupados por ti, ¿por qué no haces un esfuerzo?, hazlo por Izzy, ella está muy triste, piensa que hizo algo mal -Alec no habló, pero volteo la cabeza de modo que quedara mirando a Clary - Puedo darte un mil consejos, y hablar sobre experiencias, pero la verdad es que no sé qué decirte y jamás me ha pasado algo así, los únicos chicos con los que he salido realmente, tú lo sabes, son Jace y Simon y ellos no me han hecho sufrir de este modo.

- lo sé, no necesito consejos, ni solidaridad, sólo comprensión.

Clary quedo asombrada no esperaba que Alec le dirigiera palabras, ¿a ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no habló con su hermana?

-Puedo comprender tu dolor, porque, aunque nunca he vivido algo igual, se lo que se siente sufrir por amor. Izzy piensa que estas siendo estúpido y autodestructivo, pero no piensa en que quizá ese es un modo de sentirte mejor.

- No sé si esto logra hacerme sentir mejor, pero al menos estoy tranquilo.

-¿Realmente necesitas tanta tranquilidad?

- No, por eso estoy hablando contigo.

- Ah, ya comprendo, es cierto lo que dicen, no somos capaces de vivir aislados de los otros, al menos, no por mucho tiempo.

- Quizá, o tal vez si lo somos, pero no queremos intentarlo.

- Quizá. Entonces... ¿te sientes mejor? ¿Cómo para hablar con tu hermana?, ¿cómo para salir de aquí?

- No, únicamente te hablaré a ti y no tengo deseos de salir de este lugar.

- Pero Alec…

- sí habló con Isabelle o con cualquiera, me presionarán y si salgo me sermonearan, me perseguirán por todas partes cuestionando lo que hago y querrán que les hable sobre sentimientos.

- Eso sería desagradable.

- Lo sé, por eso serás tú la persona con la que hablaré, porque tú no me juzgas, ni tratas de hacerme sentir mejor, simplemente, si tengo que elegir, eres la mejor compañía.

- ¿Incluso supero a Jace?

- Sobre todo a Jace, él no ha venido ¿Sigue en la enfermería?

- Si, no puede salir aún.

- Mi madre ¿se ha ido a Idris?

- Sí, Hace tres días vio la visita antes de salir. Estabas dormido.

- Es lo mejor, ella me habría obligado a salir de aquí pasados un par de días más.

- Si, así es, sus indicaciones fueron claras, después de todo... ¿qué te da a entender? "si Alexander no sale de esa habitación en los próximos tres días, tumbaran esa puerta y lo sacarán a rastras ¿entienden?" - Alec se rio, cuando lo hacía aún parecía algo triste - y de eso ya pasaron tres días, si no hablabas conmigo hoy, Isabelle hubiera procedido a tumbar tu puerta.

- Eso habría sido interesante

- Si, probablemente - musito Clary sarcástica.

-Clary, dile a Izzy que no lo intenté ella, no le hablaré, no quiero hacerlo

- Yo no te obligaré a hablarle.

- ¿Clary, puedo pedirte que vuelvas mañana?

- Lo aré, volveré, y tal vez te traiga un par de cosas…

- Te lo agradezco, aunque no creo que sea necesario, estoy bien.

- Bueno, te veré mañana. - dicho eso Clary salió de la habitación, esperaba que Izzy no hubiera estado espiando, y al parecer no lo hizo pues cuando Clary se aproximó por el pasillo no había nadie, por ninguna parte, fue a la cocina pero ella no estaba, también fue a su habitación y tampoco había nadie, por último fue a la enfermería, y ahí es donde la encontró, estaba con Jace, quien ya podía tener visitas siempre que quisiera, sólo un hermano silencioso vigilaba la puerta, pero era más por si se presentaba algún imprevisto.

Clary se metió a la habitación y saludo con la mano a los hermano que platicaban en un tono apagado, al verla entrar Isabelle saltó de la cama y la lleno de preguntas.

- Izzy, espera, el no saldrá, ni hablará contigo. No quiere hacerlo aún, sin embargo, ha accedido a hablar con migo otra vez.

- ¿Por qué contigo? - pregunto Jace extrañado.

- No lo sé, en realidad el sólo dijo que yo no lo presionaba, ni lo juzgaba.

- Oh rayos -dijo Isabelle asiendo un ademán con los brazos y comenzando a andar de un lado a otro por todo el lugar - Simon me dijo " no intentes ayudarlo ahora o sentirá que lo presionas" pero jamás me dijo que si no hacía nada también lo estaba presionando y además juzgando, esto no tiene sentido, ¿por qué no quiere hablarme?

- Tranquila, ya verás en un par de días Clary lo convencerá de hablarte ¿no es verdad Clary?

- Lo intentaré - Jace le dirigió una discreta mirada asesina – Oh, claro que lo haré, ya verán en un par de días será de nuevo Alec.

- Espero que puedas lograrlo.

Izzy salió de la habitación hacha una furia, Clary esperaba que no se estuviera dirigiendo a tirar abajo la puerta de Alec.

- Ella está exagerando - dijo Jace molesto - Alec, se pondrá bien, yo lo sé.

- Pero Isabelle está asustado, temeroso de pasar ESO.

- Eso no tiene sentido, ella conoce a Alec tan bien como yo, debería confiar más.

- Probablemente.

Clary fue al día siguiente a visitar a Alec y le llevó su reproductor de música, consideraba que quizá la música lo pudiera alegrar un poco.

- Hola Alec.

- Hola.

- Te he traído esto - dijo Clary extendiéndole el reproductor - espero que te haga sentir mejor.

- No entiendo muy bien cómo esto me hará sentir mejor - dijo Alec riendo - no deseo ofender pero ¿por qué piensas que la música mejorará mi estado de ánimo?

- puede hacerlo, si escuchas la indicada - musitó Clary.

- Acércate - dijo Alec mientras palmeaba el lugar en la cama que había desocupado al correrse, Clary se sentó a su lado- Sabes, esto es interesante, me agradas más ahora.

- Bueno, eso suena casi lindo, así que... quiero que sepas que en realidad siempre me has agradado.

- Eso es bueno gracias, es extraño pero por alguna razón tu compañía me hace sentir bastante mejor.

- Me alegro, ¿quiere contarme algo?

- ummm... no lo sé, ¿qué quieres oír?

-Lo que sea. Cualquier cosa estará bien.

- Bueno, ¿y si mejor hablas tú?

-En realidad no soy buena con las palabras, pero conozco a una chica que si lo es, ¿quieres que la traiga?

- ¿Intentas decirme que hable con Isabelle?

- Si, ¿está muy mal?

- No, escucha Clary, ella no hizo nada malo, esto es por mí, yo no deseo hablarle porque no quiero que me juzgue, ¿me comprendes?

- Si, dejaré de presionarte, lo siento.

- No hay cuidado. Hablemos de algo más, ¿de acuerdo?

- Bien, ¿quieres comer algo?

- No realmente no tengo ganas.

- ummm, bien... ¿aún no quieres salir de aquí?

- No, la verdad no.

-¿Y si jugamos a las cartas?

- ¿Cartas?, no lo sé.

- De acuerdo... podríamos escuchar algo de música.

- ummm, está bien.

Alec y Clary se pasaron gran parte del día escucha la música de Clary, de vez en cuando Alec se reía por la letra de alguna canción entonces le contaba a Clary por que dicha canción no tenía sentido y mantenían una pequeña conversación, eso es lo que hicieron hasta quedar dormidos.

* * *

Alec despertó por un ruido, ¿una puerta al cerrarse? ¿un objeto al caer?, cuando abrió los ojos diviso a Clary dormida a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, volteó a ver el reloj, eran las 7:39 pm, era hora de que Clary volviera a casa, la llamo en un tono bajo.

. - Clary... nos hemos quedado dormidos - la chica abrió los ojos lentamente y volvió la cabeza al reloj, Alec la observó callado

- Se me ha pasado el tiempo, Luke me va a matar.

- ¿Y tu madre?

- también se ha ido a Idris, a pesar de estar retirada... bien, será mejor marchar - dijo la chica mientras se levantaba de la cama.

- Adiós Clary.

-Te veré mañana. - dijo y salió de la habitación.

De pronto Alec sintió muchas ganas de levantarse de la cama y hacer cualquier cosa incluso mantener una plática con Isabelle, lo consideró un segundo más y después decidió que mañana lo haría. No estaba cansado ya había dormido gran parte de la tarde y no tenía nada que hacer, tomó el reproductor que Clary le había dado se puso los audífonos y comenzó a revisar las listas de canciones con títulos extraños, como " Everybody hurts" "The one that got away " "Die in your arms" y cientos de canciones más que le dejaron cierta intriga a Alec, Clary le había mostrado canciones felices, que prometían amor eterno y sonrisas que cambiaban vidas, sin embargo esas canciones incluso sonaban un poco irreales, ahora esos títulos deprimentes se asemejaba más a su vida, comenzó a oír las pistas, gran error, de un momento a otro Alec calló de nuevo, se pasó toda la noche en vela escuchando esas canciones y llorando por los recuerdos que estas provocaban.

En la mañana no se sentía nada mejor, todo el tema de las canciones le había recordado la situación, se auto compadecía, llevaba más de una semana recostado en la cama llorando por alguien que tal vez ya lo hubiera superado, se sentía terrible nada lo ayudaba, nada, desahogarse con Izzy no ayudó en nada, no hablarle a nadie tampoco funcionaba y la compañía de Clary estaba haciéndolo sentir mejor, pero ahora, todo era una real porquería. De pronto la puerta se abrió y Alec no necesito mirar, ya sabía de quien se trataba. Clary entró en la habitación despacio como evitando llamar su atención, aunque básicamente era imposible.

- Alec...- exclamó la pelirroja horrorizada - ¿Estás bien?

* * *

**Hey *-*/ tal vez notaron que este capítulo se trató principalmente de Clalec *tal vez yo lo inventé, pero son Clary y Alec* no espero que tengan un romance pero si que se hagan buenos amigos. Mándenme reviews y díganme que opinan ¿se los podrían imaginar como mejores amigos?**

**Estos son todos los Capítulos de hoy, pero mañana les subo uno más. ^-^/ **


	4. Cap 4 Después de la tormenta

**Hola! :) Si, otra vez yo. Me encanta que les encante mi Fic, les agradezco el apoyo me inspiran a querer subir Capítulos mas seguido, así que mañana también actualizaré :3 **

**Quiero agradecer a Airic-Been por sus hermosos reviews y también quiero dedicarle este Cap. ^_^**

**Ah, casi lo olvido, ¿les llegan las respuestas de sus reviews?, yo los respondo todos, pero tengo la sensación de que no les llegan :(**

**Advertencia: Malec es una perfecta pareja Homosexual, así que si no te gusta no lo leas :)**

**Nota: Malec y Cazadores de Sombras vienen de la colorida mente de Cassandra Clare, no de la mía °-° **

* * *

- Alec...- exclamó la pelirroja horrorizada - ¿Estás bien? - se acercó a él y le puso una mano en la mejilla, Alec consideró no responderle pero casi involuntariamente se encontró negando con la cabeza, Clary se lanzó a abrazarlo y Alec terminó llorando en su hombro.

Se pasaron un buen rato así, Alec abrazado de Clary sollozando y ella tratando de calmarlo con leves caricias en la espalda y la cabeza, pero sin hablar, al parecer comprendía que eso era algo que Alec no deseaba hacer. Pasado lo que pareció mucho tiempo, Alec, logró parar el llanto y despegarse de la chica.

- Lo lamento Clary.

- No tienes razón para disculparte, no has hecho nada.

- Soy un tonto, estoy perdiendo el tiempo, ahora podría estar intentando arreglar esta situación... pero la verdad es que soy imbécil y prefiero quedarme aquí lamentándome... debes creer que soy un cobarde...verme como un gusano, deberías aplastarme.

- Hey, las cosas no son así, no te juzgo, ¿recuerdas?, y te veo cómo un amigo que necesita ser consolado para poder sanar.

- La verdad es que estaba evitando hablarte del tema... no quería que esto acabará como con Isabelle. Si te hablo de él pensaras que estoy realmente mal y tratarás de sacarme de aquí a toda costa ¿verdad?

- No, no tienes de que preocuparte. Desahógate.

- Lo extraño, Clary, no estoy listo para dejarlo partir.

- Lo sé, aceptar que lo has perdido, es imposible... tienes que seguir intentando e intentando. Nunca es suficiente ni siquiera cuando ya has dado con él. - a Clary se le escapó una lágrima probablemente estuviera recordando a Jace

- Clary, si no hubieras comenzado a visitarme... no sé qué habría sido de mí, ahora, no sé qué hacer conmigo, no sé qué debo hacer con lo que siento, con lo que quiero y lo que debo hacer... ¿Puedes ayudarme?

- No hay mucho que puedas hacer, primero sal de aquí, vuelve a tu deber, se tú de nuevo, después cuando te encuentres de vuelta podrás buscar a Magnus.

- No lo sé, ¿y si él ya me superó? - Pensar en eso le dolía a Alec, que el brujo hubiera encontrado a alguien que lo sustituyera simplemente lo hacía querer morir.

- No creo que eso sea posible sólo ha pasado una semana, no lo puede haber superado tan rápido.

-no estés tan segura Clary.

- más fe, Alec, no pienses en eso ahora.

- tienes razón, ¿crees que ya es momento de que salga?

-pero claro.

- tal vez lo haga, pero no ahora, tal vez mañana.

-hazlo cuando quieras, pero hazlo.

-gracias Clary.

- no me agradezcas nada… debo salir un momento… Isabelle y Jace saldrán esta noche, irán a buscar a la nueva jefa del clan de Nueva York, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, bueno no lo sé, el punto es que ha habido ataques de vampiros estos últimos días y quieren advertirle para que controle a su clan.

- oh, Maureen, ese es su nombre, no creo que sepa controlar muy bien a sus vampiros, después de todo ella es casi una neófita.

- Lo sé, por eso irán a advertirle. No me iré del Instituto esta noche, tal vez me pase un rato más por aquí, pero ahora iré a buscar instrucciones de los chicos.

-Está bien, te veo más tarde.

-Vuelvo en un momento.

Clary salió del dormitorio y se dirigió a la sala de armas donde los Lightwood estaban cargando su equipo y dibujándose algunas runas; Clary saco su estela y se acercó a ellos para ayudarlos a marcarse.

-Hola Clary -saludo Isabelle sonriente, siempre estaba sonriente cuando Clary salía de ver a Alec, ella mantenía la esperanza, era algo que Clary notaba constantemente - ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Alec?

- Ummm… tal vez mejor.

-¿Tal vez?

-Hoy, cuando entre en la habitación, lo encontré llorando, tenía un aspecto terrible, no lo había notado mucho en mis otras visitas, porque parecía disimularlo muy bien y probablemente usara un iratze, pero ahora lo pude notar, está muy delgado, demacrado… tiene que salir de ahí o podría hacerse daño.

-Clary, ese es el peor concepto de mejor que he oído –dijo Jace dedicándole una sonrisa llena de ironía.

-Lo sé, lo que podría considerarse como un avance venía después pero me interrumpiste -Jace asintió animando a la chica a seguir hablando -Alec me dijo que saldría mañana, bueno… tal vez saldría mañana.

-¡Por el Ángel! –Exclamó Izzy emocionada - Clary, te aseguro que pensé que no lo conseguirías, pero lo lograste, gracias, gracias, gracias - ella corrió a abrazar a Clary - ¿va a hablar conmigo?

- no le pregunte, en realidad, pero supongo que lo hará no tiene razón para no hacerlo.

- bien basta para mí, no dejes que cambie de opinión, debe salir mañana, tiene que hacerlo.

- haré lo que pueda.

- bien, bien bien, señoritas, ya basta, Isabelle debemos irnos.

- de acuerdo, recuerda Clary, no dejes que cambie de parecer.

Fue lo último que dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida siguiendo a Jace, dejando así a Clary en la sala de armas, sola; ella quería ir con ellos, pero Isabelle se lo había negado, le dijo que debía quedar con Alec, por si el la necesitaba, así que Clary había aceptado sin más, porque también pensaba que era lo mejor. Se dirigió de vuelta a la habitación de Alec, pero al entrar lo encontró dormido así que se dirigió a la habitación que le habían designado para pasar la noche, se recostó en la cama y Pronto se quedó dormida.

- Clary, Hey Clary, ya hemos vuelto. - la voz de Jace la saco de su sueño, un poco exaltada, Clary se sentó en la cama.

- no encontramos a la chica, visitamos una enorme parte del submundo, no hay ni rastro de ella, tal vez tengamos mejor suerte otro día.

- que mal que no encontrarán nada, ¿qué hora es?

- son las siete treinta, lamento haberte despertado.

- no importa, está bien, descansen ustedes, yo haré café.

- de acuerdo - dijo Jace mientras se recortaba en la cama, en el lugar que Clary había desocupado al levantarse.

- te veo luego.

Clary se dirigió a la cocina a preparar café, entonces Isabelle entro también y se sentó sobre la meseta de la cocina, mirando expectante a Clary.

- ¿no te sientes cansada Isabelle?

- no, en realidad no.

- sabes que aún no iré a ver a Alec, y bueno dudo que él se halla levantado ya.

- si, lo sé Clary, sólo quiero pedirte un par de favores.

- de acuerdo.

- cuando Alec salga de la habitación actúa normal, como si lo de Magnus no hubiera ocurrido a menos que el deseé lo contrario, proponerle salir de aquí, como amigos, aléjalo un par de días del mundo de las sombras, vallan de compras, a una fiesta mundana, a un dar un paseo, a donde sea, tu sólo mantenlo alejado. ¿Okey?

- sí, Puedo hacerlo.

- que bien - Isabelle bajo de la meseta y se marchó.

Clary se quedó en la cocina, bebió un par de tazas de café, el tiempo se le fue volando, vio la hora en la pantalla de su móvil, eran ya las diez de la mañana, nadie se había aparecido por ahí, de seguro Isabelle y Jace siguieran dormidos. De pronto escucho pasos, seguramente sería alguno de los dos ya antes mencionados que estuviera yendo en busca de café. Sirvió otra taza.

- pensé que dormirías más - musito sin voltear pensando que sería Jace por lo pesado de los pasos.

- en realidad no me he desvelado - dijo una voz ronca que claramente no era la del rubio, Clary giró sobre sus talones lentamente, ya sabía de quien se trataba sólo quería confirmar que no se lo estaba imaginando - Hola, Clary.

- ¡Alec! - exclamó mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del muchacho.

- que cálida bienvenida, supongo.

- ¿bienvenida? no te has ido.

- tienes razón no he salido del instituto y además te he visto ayer.

- es magnífico que te hayas decidido por fin a salir, Izzy comenzaba a pensar seriamente en que mis habilidades como consejera emocional eran vanos.

- qué raro de Isabelle, ¿dónde está? por cierto.

- dormida, lo más seguro. Estuvieron fuera toda la noche regresaron agotados

- no importa, ¿deberíamos hacer algo? - Clary lo miro interrogante - si ya sabes, entrenar tal vez.

- no puedes entrenar Alec, aún no... Necesitas unos iratzes, alimento, agua, reponer fuerzas.

- me he hecho iratzes durante todos estos días, bueno excepto uno. Ayer se me ha olvidado hacerlo antes de que entraras, por eso tenía ese aspecto terrorífico.

- Alec, eso es sumamente incorrecto, tal vez estas enfermo, y pretendías que yo no lo notará.

- no es tu deber notarlo.

- ahora sí, porque soy tu amiga.

- amiga -repitió Alec en vos baja - somos amigos. ¿Estás bien con eso?

- perfecta.

- sí, creo que está bien, no tengo muchos amigos ¿sabes?

- lo sé y por eso es mejor, podemos hacer toda clase de cosas sin que tus otros amigos se pongan celosos, podríamos comenzar hoy, vayamos de compras, necesitas ropa nueva, has adelgazado mucho.

- hablando de amigos celosos, ¿cuándo ha salido Jace de la enfermería?

- ayer por la mañana, quería ir a verte pero no le dejé.

- gracias, hubiera sido terrible si él me hubiera visto como lo has hecho tú, probablemente me hubiera asesinado.

- por supuesto que sí, te veías terrible, tienes que reponerte, tienes que entrenar, salir de aquí te vendría bien el aire fresco, así que, ¿qué dices vamos de compras hoy?

- sí, supongo que eso estaría bien considerando que gran parte de mis pertenencias están en casa de Magnus - Alec palideció un segundo pero pareció reponerse y sonrió - ¿invitarías a Isabelle?

- claro, Esperemos un poco a que se despierte para decirle.

Y eso hicieron, esperaron a Izzy por más de una hora. Al final la menor de los Lightwood apareció en la cocina somnolienta y pareció no percatarse de la presencia de Alec.

- Clary, quizá hoy deban ir tú y Jace para seguir con la investigación porque yo no... ¡Por el Ángel!, Alexander- Isabelle se le lanzó encima y comenzó a sollozar. - oh Alec, Alec, pensé que te había perdido... gracias Clary, gracias.

- basta, basta, Izzy deja de llorar, no es para tanto.

- lo sé, pero te extrañe tanto.

- yo también, aunque que no lo creas.

- oh, perdón, Perdóname, no quería presionarte, Simon me advirtió que no lo hiciera pero estaba molesta, lo lamento.

- vamos, olvidemos esto, ¿quieres ir de compras con nosotros?

- sí, claro que iré con ustedes.

- muy bien, en ese caso será mejor ir.

- claro, yo los veré ahí, debo cambiarme.

-Por supuesto, Alec, vamos.

- te vemos ahí Izzy- ella asintió y Clary y Alec se pusieron en camino.

* * *

Magnus estaba recostado en su cama mirando el techo, era medio día pero llevaba un par de noches sin dormir, no porque no pudiera, sino porque no quería hacerlo. Había tendido múltiple pesadillas, y aunque no le pasaba muy seguido nunca lo alteraban, sin embargo las que había tenido últimamente eran muy realistas, además ciertos sucesos que había presenciado a medias la noche anterior lo habían dejado intrigado. Había salido por fin después de varios días y decidió ir a un sitio frecuentado mayormente por hijos de la noche, de pronto un par de chicos que claramente eran Nephilim, y que no eran cualquier par de Nephilim, eran los Lightwood, Isabelle y Jace. Entraron al lugar buscando información acerca de la nueva jefa del clan de vampiros de la ciudad, Magnus preguntó a los otros subterráneos que se encontraban ahí, si no habían visto a cierto cazador de piel pálida, cabello negro y ojos azules, pero nadie lo había visto, ni cuidando la entrada o revisando el lugar. Alec no había asistido a la misión ¿cuál sería la razón? Magnus comenzaba a languidecer y eso era algo que simplemente no iba con él, así que se obligó a levantarse de la cama, a cambiarse la ropa y a salir del loft, estaba pensando en ir de compras, no tenía muchas ganas pero sería una buena distracción. Con un chasquido el brujo apareció en una calle de la 5ta avenida al azar. No había un lugar en específico al que deseará ir así que comenzó a caminar. Pensaba que no necesitaría un glamour hasta que vio a una chica bajita de cabellos rojos, al lado de un chico alto de cabellos negros. Clary y Alec, sin duda. ¿Qué hacían ahí?, ¿por qué estaban juntos?, ¿por qué estaban solos?, ¿por qué ella tomaba el brazo de Alec de esa forma?, ¿por qué Alec permitía que lo hiciera?, ¿Alec había adelgazado? ¿Por qué Magnus se hacía todas esas preguntas? No tenía derecho a preguntárselo, ya no tenía que molestarle lo que Alec y sus amigos, hijos del Ángel, hicieran o dejarán de hacer, no eran de su incumbencia. Sin embargo a nadie le importaría que el brujo viera a donde se dirigían. Se puso un glamour potente, muy potente, al menos lo suficiente como para que los dos Nephilim del frente no pudieran ver a través de el. Caminó tras ellos un par de cuadras. Fue la peor caminata de su vida. No podía quitarles los ojos de encima ni a Alec ni Clary, está última estaba colgada del hombro de Alec y en todo el camino no paró de decirle cosas al oído y mirarlo, demasiado para el gusto de Magnus, lo peor de todo era que Alec no le era indiferente a la chica, él también le hablaba al oído y le regalaba furtivas sonrisas que dejaban al brujo sin aliento. Al final se detuvieron frente a una tienda de ropa masculina pero no entraron, al parecer esperaban a alguien, -a Jace, ojalá- pensó Magnus. Después de unos minutos Isabelle llegó bamboleándose hasta ellos, los saludo muy alegre y entonces ella y Clary comenzaron a charlar animadamente, Alec, por otra parte, se veía incómodo y perdido en medio de la conversación, de pronto el Nephilim comenzó a mirar hacia los lados y luego se volteó completamente, se soltó del brazo de Clary - gracias a Lihlit - y les dio la espalda a las chicas. En ese momento Magnus casi lo tenía de frente, pudo verlo bien, quedó un poco asombrado pues el chico que estaba parado ahí no era ni la sombra de Alexander, estaba delgado pero no de un buen modo ,sino de esa manera en la que reduces peso debido a que enfermas, tenía las ojeras pronunciadas y la mirada perdida, tenía el color más pálido que Magnus jamás había visto y lo peor de todo, parecía total y eternamente infeliz, por lo menos no vestía completamente de negro, eso probablemente le hubiera dado un aspecto aún peor, llevaba una camiseta Blanca que parecía ser grande para él. Blanco ¿por qué llevaba blanco? ¿No acaso los Nephilim sólo lo usaban en funerales? La mirada de Alec de pronto tomo intensidad, se posó firmemente en Magnus. Eso era imposible, ¿acaso estaba viendo a través del glamour?, rápidamente, Magnus, reforzó el hechizo y al parecer el chico ya no lo veía pues comenzó a frotarse los ojos y a mirar rápidamente a todas partes, Isabelle tocó su hombro y Alec se sobresaltó, se volteó y les dijo algo a las chicas, que pronto comenzaron a buscas a Magnus con la mirada, después de un par de barridas a la cuadra ellas comenzaron a reprender al chico, las Nephilim parecían, sino molestas, preocupadas, Alec comenzó a negar con la cabeza, entonces su hermana lo abrazó y el pareció calmarse. El episodio fue terrible para Magnus, parecía haber lastimado mucho a Alexander, eso era algo que lo hería a si mismo, pues lo último que deseaba era verle sufrir. Así que decidió irse de ahí, ya había visto lo que se temía: a un Alec devastado y triste, no era que comprobarlo le ayudara en algo, pero él ya se lo esperaba. Cuando Magnus llegó a su loft, se recostó en el sofá y se permitió llorar, sólo un momento, sufrir en una silenciosa solidaridad hacia Alexander, sólo para no sentir que no le lastimó el encuentro, sólo para sentirse mejor.

* * *

**Hey -_-/ habrán notado que Alec le dice a Clary que es un gusano, bien para los que se lo preguntaban la respuesta es Si, es una ironía, mas bien, justo por que Will llamaba a los Lightwood Ligtworm. También habrán notado que en este Cap. si sale Magnus y que en una parte de su narración habla de que Alec va vestido de blanco, la razón no se dice en ningún otro capitulo, pero eso se debe a que, para Alec, eso simboliza el final de una etapa de su vida, (como si dicha etapa hubiera muerto y ahora el estuviera de luto). **

**Gracias por leerme, espero sus reviews, y no olviden decirme si les llegan las respuestas \{^-^}/ Adiós. **


	5. Cap 5 Era solo mi imaginación

** Hola :3**

**(\_(\ **

** (=*_*)/) ¿Les gusta mi conejo? ^-^**

** (,(")(") **

**De nuevo, pienso que deberían de tirarme algo, por que les digo una cosa y hago otra, por lo que veo no les molesta que actualice a diario, y les molesta aun menos que sean dos Caps, pero deberían decirme "detente Bady, agotaras todos los Caps que ya tienes escritos" así que si cuando los agote solo subo uno al día no me odien, porque yo los amo /o\**

**Advertencia: Malec es una pareja Homosexual y si no te gusta no lo leas.**

** ~[:_:]~ -(¿Les gusta mi Alíen? *-*)**

**Nota: Cazadores de sombras no me pertenece es de Cassandra Clare, porque si me perteneciera la Serie se llamaría "Malec" el primer libro: "Ciudad el sexy cazador de ojos azules"; el segundo "Ciudad de Te doy mi fuerza"; "Ciudad de El Nephilim Estúpido" "Ciudad de todos odiamos a Camille Belcourt"; "Ciudad de Aku cinta Kamu"; y estaría en camino... *tan, tan, tan, tan* "Ciudad de Malec por siempre" **

* * *

Alec estaba parado frente a una tienda junto a Clary, estaban esperando a Isabelle. Él no se sentía muy bien, había decidido salir de su habitación en un arranque de valentía, sin embargo, la sensación comenzaba a esfumarse y Alec quería salí rápido de ahí.

- Hola chicos- dijo Isabelle saludando muy animada.

- Hola- dijo Clary -Alec se limitó a sonreír.

- lamento la tardanza pero Jace me ha atacado con preguntas tontas y me ha retrasado.

- no hay problema, en realidad no hace mucho que llegamos así que…

Alec no escuchó lo último que Clary dijo pues se había sumido en sus propios pensamientos. De repente sintió un terrible escalofrío, se volteó dando la espalda a las chicas que charlaban, y lo vio. Un par de ojos felinos, un perfecto punto medio entre el verde y el dorado, ese par de ojos profundos en los que varias veces se había perdido, con los que tanto había soñado últimamente, los que tanto había deseado ver una vez más, ahora esos ojos, los ojos de Magnus, lo miraban a lo lejos. Sólo pudo verlo un segundo, parecía asombrado, un momento y entonces se había ido, había desaparecido una vez más, extinguiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba a Alec. Comenzó a mirar de lado a lado, se froto los ojos y de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, Isabelle intentaba llamar su atención.

- Alec, mírame, ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Qué es lo que has visto?- cuestiono Clary preocupada.

- no es nada - dijo Alec - sólo ha sido algo que me he imaginado.

- ¿sí? ¿Y que ha sido?, te has puesto muy pálido.

- bueno... he visto a... Magnus.

- ¿Magnus?, ¿está aquí?- preguntó Izzy mirando a todos lados, Clary hizo lo mismo.

- no se preocupen - musitó Alec mientras negaba con la cabeza - habrá sido mi imaginación.

- oh Alec, no te pongas triste- Isabelle lo abrazó cariñosamente - ¿quieres irte ya de vuelta a casa?

- no, prefiero estar fuera, sólo entremos a la tienda por favor. Se pasaron un buen rato dentro, las chicas escogían un atuendo que les gustaba y ansían que Alec se lo probara, técnicamente el no escogió nada en absoluto, Clary e Izzy se lo veían puesto y si les agradaba como se le veía a Alec entonces lo compraban. El chico no estaba muy complacido, no porque sus compañeras de compras tuvieran mal gusto, sino porque los colores eran más claros de lo que Alec jamás había usado, parecía elegante y estilizado, eso definitivamente no iba con él, que era práctico y casual, sin embargo no dijo nada y se limitó a seguir instrucciones, si intentaba discutir sólo conseguiría demorar más y de un modo u otro tendría algo que perder. Cuando el trío llegó al Instituto ya era tarde, iban cargados con muchas, muchas bolsas, que se apresuraron a llevar a la habitación de Alec.

- Gracias, por acompañarme chicas.

- no hay de qué.

- podemos hacerlo siempre que quieras, a mí no me molestaría, ¿y a ti Clary?

- me apunto a la siguiente, será divertido.

-ummm claro...quiero que sepan que lamento mucho lo de Magnus, seguro sólo fue un truco de mi mente, de todos modos debo estar enloqueciendo, así que no es tan extraño que la visión de mi ex novio se aparezca por doquier.

- claro que no estás loco, y lo de Magnus, bueno, espero no te haga cambiar de opinión en cuanto a lo de seguir adelante - dijo Clary mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, Alec se sentó a su lado e Izzy se quedó de pie frente a ellos - todos tenemos maneras distintas de sanar.

- Gracias - respondió Alec con lágrimas en los ojos - es solo que... en verdad parecía ser él, y se veía decepcionado, decepcionado de mí, porque no soy capaz de estar bien, porque estoy siendo ridículo, y no es que el mundo valla a acabar porque he roto con mi novio, pero se siente de ese modo, como morir y créanme he estado cerca de eso, y entonces... él me devolvió la vida, irónico ¿no creen?

- vamos Alec, las cosas no son tan malas, en la vida se aprende de los errores, no puedes detenerte simplemente, porque tienes miedo de seguir viviendo, créeme hermano, aún te queda mucha vida.

- Y con respecto a lo que ha ocurrido hoy, debes saber que no es malo, Magnus es alguien a quien amaste, y probablemente sigas amando mucho, así que es comprensible que el primer día de tu reparación espiritual pos-rompimiento, se te aparezca, sólo para recordarte que él es una etapa que no se borrará de tu vida y con la cual tendrás que vivir, porque no es algo enteramente malo.

- yo sé que no es malo, lo tengo muy claro. No es malo, pero sí muy doloroso.

- Lo se cariño, Magnus ha sido el primer hombre de tu vida, así que es completamente sano recordarlo siempre con cariño, y si, de vez en vez tu conciencia te hablará usando su figura, tú sólo recuerda escucharla.

- Lo aré Clary, después de todo las palabras vendrán de un ser muy sabio.

- Oh claro que si - dijo Clary y lo abrazó.

- Hermano, tienes nuestro entero apoyo en lo que decidas hacer, cualquier cosa, mientras no sea demasiado ilegal, claro, así que ya sabes dónde buscarnos, sino te molesta debo descansar.

- claro Izzy, y gracias, gracias a ambas, por ser tan comprensivas.

- No tienes que agradecer Alec, te veremos mañana- dijo Clary y salió seguida por Izzy de la habitación. Alec se recostó en su cama, estaba tan cansado. Pronto se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Magnus se despertó muy temprano, se había decidido a comenzar una nueva etapa de vida, había visto a Alec el día anterior y le había afectado mucho, pero también le había servido para ver que el Nephilim, por lo menos, trataba de continuar con su vida, así que se decidió a hacer lo mismo. Comenzó por cambiar la apariencia de su apartamento, remodeló todo, excepto su habitación. Si, la reordeno, sin embargo, no se deshizo de nada, Alec no había ido por sus cosas y tampoco le había devuelto las llaves, una parte de Magnus no deseaba que lo hiciera, pero en el fondo sabía que si no se desprendía de las pertenencias del chico, jamás lo superaría. Junto todas las cosas de Alec en su cajón, se dijo a si mismo que sólo las guardaría un par de días, después cerró el cajón con llave y la guardó en su pequeña caja que tenía las iniciales de Woolsey grabadas. Su remodelación no le había tomado mucho tiempo, así que pronto se sintió vacío y aburrido. Pensó en hacer varias cosas, sin embargo, nada lo atrapaba, no quería ir de compras, o ver televisión, ni leer un libro, ni tampoco asistir una fiesta y mucho menos hacer una, no había nada que quisiera hacer, excepto una cosa, ver a Alec, ¿pero cómo?, hacerlo iría contra sus principios, molestaría a los Nephilim tenerlo rondando cerca de su Instituto y, simplemente, le haría más daño al chico, así que Magnus decidió quedarse recostado en su sofá viendo televisión.

* * *

El día anterior había sido complicado para todos, lo que hubiera sido nada más que un paseo vespertino para comprar algunas cosas, se convirtió en todo un lío. Clary no había puesto al tanto de aquel asunto a Jace, eso era lo que se dirigía a hacer en ese instante. Se encontraba con él en la cocina, sentados juntos bebiendo café, cuando Clary sacó el tema, y no pudo ser menos sutil...

-¿Ya te han puesto al tanto de lo de ayer? Jace el voltio a ver interrogante.

-¿Que ha ocurrido ayer?

- ¿Recuerdas que hemos ido de compras?- el asintió – bien, Alec ha creído ver a Magnus ahí, pero ni Izzy ni yo lo hemos podido ver.

-¿Pero que...?

- Sé que te suena a locura- interrumpió Clary- pero yo creo que Alec ha visto justo lo que ha dicho.

-Pienso lo mismo, el brujo es muy capaz de hacerse aparecer y desaparecer a la medida de su gusto, seguro que era él y ha desaparecido cuando ustedes voltearon.

- Alec nos ha dicho que se sentía como un lunático por haberlo visto, cree que fue un truco de su imaginación, anoche lo he visto muy mal, no le dije que yo creía que Magnus estaba ahí, sólo para no alterarle más.

- Has hecho bien, y gracias por decirme -dijo Jace mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿A dónde te diriges?

- Con Alec. Y después saldré.

- No debes ir con Alec, hace demasiado tiempo no se ven, no puedes simplemente ir y esperar que sea un libro abierto, además, seguro no querrá hablarte del tema.

- No interesa que no quiera, tiene que hacerlo, sino, no tendría fundamentos que aportarle a la clave cuando me juzguen por haber matado al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

- ¿Pero qué diablos dices? ¿Acaso no ves que si lo hicieras destrozarías a Alec, y él te odiaría eternamente?

- Primero, no tenemos la eternidad para eso, y segundo, nadie lástima a alguien que quiero y se sale con la suya. No dejaré que Bane merodee a Alec, no si eso hace sufrir a mi Parabatai.

-Oh Jace entra en razón, no debes meterte en el asunto, yo sólo te lo he dicho para ponerte al tanto de lo que sucede no para que tomaras armas, literalmente, contra Magnus.

- Escucha Clary, las cosas no son tan simples -dicho eso abandonó la cocina, seguro ira con Alec pensó Clary.

* * *

Jace salió bastante enfurecido de la cocina ¿Quién se creía Magnus para andar por ahí atormentando a Alec?, no era tan difícil, si el brujo había abandonado a Alec no tenía razón para ir a vigilarlo. Tan pronto llegó al dormitorio de éste, lo asaltó con preguntas, suerte que el Nephilim estaba despierto.

-¿Que ha pasado exactamente ayer, mientras hacían compras tú y las chicas?

-No ha ocurrido nada.

- Vamos, me lo han dicho ya, pensé que tú querrías decirme tu lado de la historia, pero si no es así, tendré que ir directamente a romperle la cara a ese brujo imbécil.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas Jace?, ¡por el ángel!, ¿piensas ir con Magnus?, no puedes hacerlo, no quiero que lo hagas, lo de ayer... ha sido una estupidez sin importancia, no deberías tomarme tan enserio, sabes que no he estado bien últimamente.

-Si no te has encontrado bien es todo debido a Magnus.

-No Jace, no es así, yo actúe mal, tengo exactamente lo que merezco, nada, traicione su confianza.

-No digas esas cosas, él es un estúpido por haberte dejado ir - Jace lo dijo con cautela fijándose de cómo lo tomaría su amigo- No deberías sufrir por él Alec.

- Siento que ya he tenido esta plática suficientes veces - exclamó Alec con una sonrisa tan fría que le causó un escalofrío a Jace, ¿Que le estaba ocurriendo a su amigo? De pronto notó que Alec no parecía recién levantado, más bien estaba bastante arreglado y justo cuando él había llegado, Alec se estaba enfundando las botas. -¿Piensas salir?

-Sí, o ¿crees que hay algún problema?, si necesitan que me quede en el Instituto, puedo postergar mi salida a otro día.

-No exactamente- dijo Jace confundido -¿a dónde irás?

- Aún tengo una llave que devolver - respondió mientras sacaba una pequeña llave dorada del bolsillo y se la enseñaba a Jace -Si se la doy, bueno, es una de las pocas cosas que conservo de él. No debería hacerlo. Magnus me pidió que se la regresara, y es lo que haré.

- ¿Irás a verlo?

-No, no iré a verlo, voy a regresarle su llave.

- Pero si llegas y lo encuentras en casa tendrás que cruzar un par de palabras con él, los dos sabemos que eso será incómodo.

-No te preocupes por eso, lo tengo todo cubierto, la dejaré en su buzón y así no tendré que verle ni hablarle.

-¡Ya se!- exclamó Jace- dame la llave y yo se la llevare personalmente, así no tendrás que preocuparte de que se extravié ni nada de eso.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, no quiero que le hagas daño Jace, yo puedo solucionar esto sólo, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Claro que debo preocuparme, soy tu Parabatai, ¿recuerdas?, a donde vallas yo iré...

- En esta batalla no te corresponde guardarme la espalda Jace, mantente al margen como las chicas, saben que es mi propio asunto, y si no logró superarlo, sólo tendré que culparme a mí mismo.

-Por favor Alec, por favor, no hagas esto, no quiero que vayas porque no quiero verte sufrir, te lo pido, deja que yo me encargué de la llave, no tocare a Magnus, sólo le daré su llave y me iré, lo juro.

-No lo sé, cuando entraste parecías deseoso de matarlo sin piedad y después arrojar su cadáver al río.

-No seas tonto, no lo arrojaría al río, porque probablemente saltarías tras él.

-Tal vez. ¿Sabes? ya no tengo ganas de ir, pero tampoco quiero que le lleves las llaves tú, se las daré a Clary, ella es más indicada que tú para hacerlo.

-Bien, hazlo si quieres. Voy a salir de todas formas, debo hacer una ronda.

-¿A plena luz del día?, ¿Qué pretendes?

-Nada, tengo unos asuntos con unos hombres lobo y será mejor que los arregle. -No quiero enterarme de que has ido con Magnus.

-No lo harás. -musitó Jace por lo bajó y salió de la habitación. Pero claro que iría con el brujo. Cuándo llegó a Brooklyn ya eran las tres de la tarde, esperaba que Bane se hubiera quedado en casa, no pensaba hacerle daño simplemente pedirle que se alejara de Alec. No se molestó en tocar el timbre de la puerta principal, si lo hacía Magnus probablemente no le abriría y era imposible mantener una conversación seria a través de un intercomunicador, así que uso una runa de apertura, subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta del loft del brujo, no hubo respuesta, tocó de nuevo y está vez escuchó movimiento dentro del apartamento. La puerta se abrió y Bane salió vistiendo una bata de seda negra, Jace esperaba que no fuera lo único.

-Herondale.

-En realidad prefiero Lightwood, pero no importa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –

Nada, solo pasaba por el vecindario y decidí hacerte una visita.

-¿Visita?, si claro, ¿Qué quieres realmente?

-Tienes razón, hay algo muy importante de lo que deseo hablarte.

-Escucha, si es sobre volver con Alexander, no quiero escucharlo.

-No, no se trata de volver con él, quiero que te alejes de mi hermano.

-¿De qué hablas?, hace bastante no veo a Alec, no sé a qué te refieras.

-No finjas, tal vez a Izzy y a Clary no les preocupe que lo espíes pero a mí sí, no deseo que hagas sufrir más a Alec.

-Tal vez no te importe pero él también me dañó.

-Sí, ya sé que lo hizo, te traiciono y por eso le terminaste, está bien, sólo déjalo en paz, olvídate de él, sigue con tu vida, y yo prometo encargarme de que él haga lo mismo.

-Sí, verás, no es tan fácil, en una ruptura siempre hay mucho sufrimiento de por medio, yo sufro y él lo hace también, y ambos lo superaremos a nuestra propia forma. Tal vez no debas entrometerte.

-No me meteré en tus asuntos, sólo escucha Bane, lo que haga o no Alexander ya dejó de ser problema tuyo, no hagas que te tome rencor, mantente alejado de mi hermano y eso será todo, no tendré que actuar y Alec no me odiara por hacerte daño.

* * *

**Pobrecito Brillitos Bane *~* No me odien por esto, lo que pasa es que Jace esta protegiendo a su amigo. Lo del encuentro de los chicos los afectó a los dos, pero también dará paso a su reconciliación.**

**Gracias por leerme, lamento ser tan inestable en cuanto a las veces que actualizo, pero es que esto en verdad me hace feliz :)**

**P:D.: Mañana les subo Cap. sin falta. Los quiero Bye ^-^/**


	6. Cap 6 Rompe las reglas :)

**Hola ~(°-°)~ perdón por tardarme pero hoy temprano tuve que hacer algunas cosas y pues no me dio el tiempo, este Cap está mas corto que los otros (T-T), lo siento pero es que justo lo tuve que cortar ahí, sino hubiera sido muy largo.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia de una pareja Homosexual, si no te gusta, ya sebes ;)**

**Nota: Malec y Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenecen, son de Cassandra Clare, por que si fueran míos hace mucho que se habrían casado {*-*} **

* * *

-¿Es una amenaza?- retó Magnus.

-No, es más bien una petición.

-No estoy seguro de querer cumplirla.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Jace exasperado.

-No sabes lo que siento por él.

-No, no lo sé, pero sé que Alec aún siente algo por ti, tú le pusiste fin a lo que los dos tenían, así que no me digas que tenga consideraciones contigo cuando estás hiriendo tanto a mi hermano.

-No quiero lastimarlo, pero no podía seguir con nuestra relación, yo quería que funcionará, trataba de ignorar sus celos y su inseguridad, pero lo que trató de hacer... No podía fingir que no pasaba nada, pensé que trataría de disculparse, si él lo hubiera hacho, yo lo habría perdonado. Ahora es tarde para eso.

-Lo siento Magnus, sé que no vale nada mi disculpa. Pero háganse un favor y solucionen esto, o tomen cada uno su propio camino.

-¿Cómo pretendes que solucione las cosas con Alexander si me has prohibido acercarme a él?

-Amas romper reglas ¿no?, si deseas solucionarlo adelante, pero si no lo deseas, aléjate. Jace no esperó la respuesta del brujo, se retiró lo más rápido que pudo, no podía decirle nada más, además, él no sabía exactamente qué era eso tan malo que Alec había hacho...ya le preguntaría a Izzy cuando llegara al Instituto

. Magnus se quedó parado en la puerta, sorprendido, ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?, primero Jace llega y lo amenaza para que se aleje de Alec y después le pide que solucione las cosas y se va como si nada. Eso se buscaba por involucrarse con Nephilim. Cerró la puerta y se alejó, aún algo confuso, se disponía a sentarse cuando alguien tocó la puerta, pensó en ignorar el sonido, pero su visitante insistió tanto que Magnus tuvo que abrir.

-¿Qué quieres...?¿Clary?- ¿Qué rayos hacia ELLA ahí?

-Hola Magnus. -

Pasa -dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica -¿Acaso tú también tienes ganas de amenazarme?

- ¿Amenazarte?...y, ¿a qué te refieres con también?

- Oh, sí, ase minutos UNOS Herondale paso aquí es decirme que Alejo Alexander, a menos que, por supuesto, se siente la ira deseará su. ¿En que te has topado a la Salida?

-¿Que dices?, ¿Jace estuvo aquí? No sé por qué ha venido, Alec le ha dejado claro que no deseaba que se te acercara.

=Alec se lo ha dejado claro= Pensó Magnus con enojo, pero no por las causas que se esperaría, sino, por que odiaba la manera en la que Clarissa decía =Alec=

-Bueno, a Jace no le ha importado. De todas formas, ¿A qué has venido? -cuestionó el brujo, irritado -Espero que no a decirme que vuelva con tu amigo -Magnus dijo esa última palabra como algo definitivo, solo podían ser amigos, sólo aceptaría eso.

-No... Sólo he venido, por petición de Alec, a traerte esto -al tiempo sacaba una llave dorada del bolsillo -él piensa que debes tenerla de vuelta, cree que es lo mejor -le tendió la llave a Magnus -también dijo que lo siente, aunque creo que eso debería decírtelo el mismo.

Magnus tomó la llave y la miro fijamente, como si tuviese las respuestas a todas las incógnitas de su vida, soltó un suspiro, eso era todo, ahí Alec ponía fin a lo suyo. Guardó la llave en su bolsillo, esa pequeña llavecilla, que sin saberlo, había sido toda su esperanza, hasta ahora.

- Gracias Clary.

-Por nada. -dijo ella mientras se aproximaba a la salida.

-Dile que no le guardo rencor.

Clary asintió y dijo en un suspiro, sin voltear a ver al brujo ni parar de andar

-eso deberías decírselo tú.

* * *

Y con esas palabras desapareció de la vista de Magnus, quien cerró la puerta y se arrastró hasta el sofá más cercano, sintiendo que la llave que llevaba en el bolsillo pesaba una tonelada.

Alec estaba en la sala de entrenamiento, había descuidado mucho sus deberes como cazador de sombras y ya era tiempo de continuar con su vida. De repente escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, una pisada que no fue suficientemente sigilosa. Se apresuró a tomar su cuchillo Serafín, dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y terminó de cara a Jace apuntándole firmemente con el cuchillo, justo en la yugular.

-¡Oh!, tranquilo -exclamó el rubio, sorprendido -no he venido a pelear -Alec no se movió de su posición, Jace lo miró fijamente -Alexander, baja el cuchillo -el chico no movió ni un músculo, no se perdería la oportunidad de una buena pelea con Jace -Alec, quiero hablar -él no pensaba retirar la presión hasta provocarlo lo suficiente para que luchara -¡Alexander Lightwood! -Jace rápidamente empujó el cuchillo de Alec y sacó uno de su cinturón de armas y le apuntó a Alec con él, sin embargo el chico ya se lo esperaba y se defendió con rapidez. Comenzaron una pelea, Alec necesitaba adrenalina, un poco de acción, usar un cuchillo; los dos chicos eran ágiles, veloces, agraciados, Alec llevaba la delantera, se estaba desahogando con Jace, lo despojo de su arma, pero Jace no se dio por vencido, esquivó los golpes de Alec, pero él terminó aprisionándolo, lo arrojó al suelo, se puso a horcajadas sobre él y clavó su cuchillo, ferozmente, en el suelo a un lado de la cabeza de Jace.

-Te Gane.

-En verdad quiero hablar contigo –dijo Jace, jadeante.

Alec desclavó su cuchillo del suelo y se quitó de encima de Jace, se puso en pié y le tendió una mano, él la tomo y también se puso de pie.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-¿Por qué terminaron tú y Magnus?

- ¿Qué ...? -Pregunta Alec desconcertado.

-Lo que oíste, quiero una razón.

-¿Una razón? -Alec palideció.

-Sí, ¿por qué Bane te terminó?

-¡Jace!... no...No me hagas hablar de eso -trataba de evadirlo, pero Jace no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente.

-¿Por qué yo no sé la razón?, ¿por qué no fui el primero en saberlo?, ¿por qué no quieres hablarme de eso?, Alec, ¿por qué?- cuestiono el chico suplicante

-Jace, el norte ...

- ¿no lo sabes? -Alec negó -yo te lo diré, no confías en mí, piensas que te juzgare, y la verdad es que no es así, no entiendo porque se lo dijiste a Izzy y a Clary pero no deseas decírmelo a mí, ¿Piensas que porque soy un chico me enojara que me hables de otros chicos? -Jace suavizo su tono -No me molestaría que me dijeras.

-Yo... traté de... intenté quitarle... la inmortalidad -Alec lo dijo con mucha dificultad, cada palabra le dolía, le desgarraba, pero no podía dejar a Jace pensar que él no le tenía confianza -Busque a Camille Belcourt y le pedí que me ayudara, no habían muchas opciones, todas involucraban convertirme en vampiro, o hacer algún ritual demoníaco. Camille me ayudaría si yo a cambio mataba a Raphael Santiago, me negué, ella avisó a Magnus de uno de nuestros encuentros... Magnus me descubrió y después terminó conmigo.

-Alec...no sé qué debería decirte.

-Lo sé, tampoco Izzy y Clary saben, así que...

-No, me refiero a que entiendo tu preocupación, pero, lo que hiciste estuvo mal, tal vez Magnus no quiere dejar su inmortalidad.

-Sí, lo sé, ahora me es más fácil verlo, en ese momento actúe como un estúpido, lo reconozco, por eso no he intentado solucionar nada, no me merezco otra oportunidad.

-Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

-Tú lo has dicho, Segunda oportunidad, no tercera.

-¿Tercera?

-Sí, Magnus me dio una oportunidad, por eso salió conmigo, pero luego yo les negué lo nuestro a ustedes, y bueno, Magnus comenzó a negarme también, cuando nos reconciliamos me dio la segunda, ya no merezco una tercera, él debe odiarme, y eso si me lo merezco.

-No te odia, él dijo que si tú te hubieras disculpado te abría perdonado, pero, que ya es tarde para pedir perdón. –

¿Me habría perdonado?... ¿Cómo que él dijo?, ¿fuiste a verlo a pesar de que te dije que no lo hicieras? –Alec estaba entre molesto y preocupado, no tenía claro que era lo que deseaba hacer, salir corriendo a asegurarse de que Magnus estuviera bien, o patear el trasero de Jace hasta cansarse.

-Bueno, yo estaba molesto...

-¿Le has hecho daño?, ¡Por el Ángel!, dime que no lo has lastimado.

-No lo he tocado, lo juro, sólo hablamos, le pedí que se alejara de ti, él dijo que no lo haría, entonces trate de amenazarlo, pero no funcionó, así que él me dijo, que estaba dolido pero si te hubieras disculpado... Las cosas se habrían solucionado.

-¿No quiere alejarse de mí?, pero, ¿ya es tarde para disculparse?, eso no tiene sentido.

-Bueno, es lo que él ha dicho.

-¿Debería discúlpame?, ¿aunque él haya dicho que ya es tarde?

-Si yo fuera tú lo intentaría.

-¿Debería ir ahora?

-Ahora, deberías darte un baño -dijo Jace con un tono serio fingido.

-Tienes razón. -Alec salió corriendo de ahí, se dirigió directamente a su habitación, no había tiempo que perder, mientras más pronto fuera se sentiría mejor.

* * *

Magnus estaba tendido en el sofá de la sala viendo Project Runway por televisión, comenzaba a parecerle tan aburrido que el sueño empezaba a presentarse en su persona. De pronto el timbre de su apartamento sonó, ¿Qué no iban a parar de molestarle ese día?, se levantó del sofá, furioso, abrió rápidamente la puerta y se perdió por completo en el azul de la mirada del cazador de sombras que estaba parado en el umbral.

-Magnus...-el brujo no resistió el impulso, se tiró sobre Alec y lo besó intensamente, necesitaba la cercanía. Rápidamente se aferró al chico por la parte delantera de su chaqueta y lo arrastró hacia el interior de la casa, cerró la puerta con un chasquido de dedos y condujo al Nephilim hasta la barra de la cocina, donde lo aprisionó y lo besó con pasión. El brujo comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta pero Alexander lo frenó.

-Magnus... detente -dijo jadeante.

-no hagas esto... esta mal.

-¿qué? -preguntó Magnus separándose del cazador.

-Yo he venido a disculparme.

- ¿Disculparte? -Estaba confundido.

-Sí, en Merezco yo bese.

-¿No? -muy confundido.

-No, yo no espero que me perdones, pero por lo menos quiero que sepas que me voy a arrepentir de esto el resto de mi vida.

-Alexander, yo ya te he perdonado -Alec trató de sonreír -No te preocupes, yo no te guardaría rencor.

-¿Sabes?, tenía miedo de que no me perdonaras, ahora estaré tranquilo. Le contaré a Clary, que ya podemos salir sin ningún problema -dijo el cazador mientras se apartaba de Magnus.

-¿Tú y Clary?, ¿estáis juntos?

-Sí, todo fue gracias a ti Magnus, me abriste los ojos, Quiero estar con Clary, y ahora que me has perdonado me siento... libre. Gracias Magnus.

-Pero... ella es la novia de tu Parabatai, ¿Cómo pudiste?, lo traicionaste, me traicionaste a mí... y te estás traicionando a ti mismo.

-No, Magnus salir contigo era algo que tenía que hacer para darme cuenta de lo que realmente quería, yo estaba confundido pero tú me abriste los ojos. Si sientes que te e traicionado, lo lamento, pero ya decidí quien quiero ser, y eso no te involucra a ti. -Alec se veía extraño, no era el mismo que había entrado por la puerta hace unos minutos -Lo siento Magnus pero ya no te amo, probablemente nunca te ame...No te amo, no te amo, no te amo... Y entonces Magnus despertó.

* * *

**¡Todo fue un sueño!, ¿lo he asustado? o ¿ya se lo esperaban?, cuéntenme en sus reviews, espero les haya gustado.**

**De nuevo, perdón por hacer sufrir a Magnus (~_~) no se preocupen que en el próximo Cap no sufrirá tanto.**

**Adiós, nos leemos mañana *-*/ **


	7. Cap 7 Rakshasa

**Hola (/*-*)/ Lamento que el Cap de ayer tuviera una parte que no se entiende, lo que pasa es que para hacer que esto llegue a ustedes tiene que pasar por un proceso, (lo escribo en el blog de notas de mi móvil, por lo practico mas que nada, luego lo paso por Bluetooth a mi lap, me manda a una pagina web en donde el texto sale todo corrido, solo tiene espacio entre palabras, no de dialogo ni nada, lo copio, lo pego en Word, hago las separaciones requeridas, lo subo a la página, lo edito de nuevo y se los dejo, Uff), después de todo eso algunos símbolos y palabras se pierden y el texto, en algunos casos, pierde coherencia, (no se la razón :( ), yo habitualmente lo reviso muchas veces, pero ayer no tuve nada de tiempo, llegué del Cole a las 8:30 p.m. y a las 9:00 salí con mi hermana y su esposo a cenar. Entonces no me fije hasta hoy que el texto no tenia coherencia aquí les pongo lo que dice Magnus "****- Oh si, hace unos minutos Herondale se pasó por aquí para decirme que me aleje de Alexander, a menos claro, que deseará sentir su ira. ¿No te lo has topado a la salida?" De nuevo lo siento, este si lo revise bien :)**

**Advertencia: Malec es una pareja homosexual, si no te gusta no lo leas :)**

**Nota: Ni Cazadores de Sombras ni Malec me pertenecen, son de Cassandra Clare, por que si fueran míos ya hace mucho que el garbancito seria inmortal y estaría viviendo con Magnus en Venecia. **

* * *

-Alec -dijo Magnus acercándose al chico, ya era tarde por la noche, ¿Qué hacía Magnus rondando por ahí?, ¿también estaba yendo a verlo?, Alec se ilusionó -Claro que me dirigía al Instituto -Magnus pareció leer los pensamientos de Alec -Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero no iba a verte a ti, sino a ese Parabatai tuyo.

-¿A Jace?, ¿Por qué querrías ir tú con él?

-¿No es obvio?, él se dio cuenta de que todo aquel drama sobre amenazarme para que me aleje de ti, más bien, eran celos. Estaba celoso de ti porque tú podías tenerme y el no, así que por eso fue a decirme que te dejara.

-Eso no es posible, Jace me dijo que viniera a buscarte. Si él te quisiera para él sólo, no me habría dicho que intentara arreglar las cosas contigo.

-Oh, eso... lo hizo porque sabía que a esta hora yo iría a buscarle. Digamos que me dejó el trabajo sucio a mí.

-¿Que trabajo sucio?

-Explicarte.

-¿Explicarme qué?

-Que yo ya no te amo, en realidad, ahora solo quiero... ¡MATARTE!

Magnus se lanzó sobre Alec, este no se lo esperaba pero logró esquivar el golpe del brujo, pero él lo embistió de nuevo haciendo que Alec callera y se golpeara fuerte la cabeza, por un instante vio todo borroso, luchó por no quedar inconsciente. Magnus atacó a Alec, lastimándole una pierna, un brazo y probablemente la espalda, a pesar del dolor Alec salió corriendo, ¿qué más podía hacer?, ¿Atacarlo?, eso ni en pensarlo. El chico sabía que corría más rápido que Magnus, así que sacaría ventaja, sin embargo el brujo le pisaba los talones. No sabía hacía que dirección ir, no podía ir al Instituto porque todos verían que Magnus lo estaba atacando y por tanto rompiendo los Acuerdos, así que le harían daño y eso Alec no lo iba a permitir, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hacía el loft de Bane. No podía esperar que nadie lo salvara, no sin que eso le hiciera daño al subterráneo. Pensó en ir a su loft, no por que creyera que alguno de los mundanos o submundo que vivían por ahí pudieran ayudarle, sino, porque quería morir en un lugar conocido, un lugar lleno de buenos recuerdos, recuerdos llenos de la cara de la persona que lo iba a matar, recuerdos de la persona a la que más amaba. Era bueno morir a manos de Magnus. Era una buena manera de reparar el daño que Alec le había hecho al brujo. Cuando llegó al loft chocó estrepitosamente contra la puerta perdiendo el equilibrio, Magnus, quien corría justo detrás chocando también, sólo que si Alec había hecho ruido, no era nada comparado con el estruendo del impacto del brujo. Alec había caído al piso y el brujo se había abalanzado sobre él.

-Oh Alec, lo siento, lamento mucho todo esto, pero no puedo dejarte seguir con vida, ¿entiendes? -Alec no pudo evitar asentir -te amé mucho, antes de esto, claro. Pero... me he fijado en Herondale... es una lástima que él no tenga esos bellos ojos azules - el chico no pudo evitar sonreír, era estúpido, debería estar celoso o, más bien asustado, Magnus le hablaba de matarlo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y aún a si Alec no intentaba defenderse ni siquiera le importaba que Magnus pareciera tres veces más pesado de lo que recordaba, y por tanto lo estuviera asfixiando bajo su peso -Así te prefiero Alexander, eres muy valiente, no más que Jace, claro, pero hay algunas cosas que sólo pueden ser tuyas, tu sonrisa es una de ellas -la sonrisa de Alec se ensancho aún más por el extraño cumplido. De repente Magnus echo la cabeza hacia atrás y le mostró a Alec los dientes, listo para atacar, entonces algo tumbó al brujo, y éste comenzó a consumirse en fuego, convulsionar y a retorcerse, pronto Alec miró a ver quién había herido a Magnus, y aunque no quería admitirlo, quien lo había salvado, Para su sorpresa, el mismo Magnus Bane estaba parado frente a él, mirando con expresión preocupada, Alec no pudo evitar darle un vistazo al cuerpo que se consumía a su lado, luego vio a Magnus y sólo pudo decir:

-Sabía que no ibas por Jace -antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

El brujo había encontrado a Alec siendo atacado por un demonio Rakshasa, justo bajo su edificio y había salido a su ayuda, el demonio estaba listo para matar al chico. La sola idea de perderlo por siempre le rompía el corazón a Magnus. El brujo había llevado a Alec a su loft, lo había recostado en su cama y había agotado casi toda su energía salvándole la vida; después había llamado a Isabelle Lightwood y le había dicho que su hermano casi moría, pero ahora estaba bien y si ella deseaba ir a recogerlo a casa podía hacerlo, ahora Magnus estaba esperando a que la chica llegara. Después de unos minutos Izzy había tocado la puerta.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó al entrar.

-Inconsciente.

-Oh, ¡Por el Ángel!, eres increíble -dijo ella exasperada por la actitud del brujo -Sólo dime si estará bien.

-Sí, no tienes de que preocuparte, recobrara la conciencia en una hora, quizá un poco menos. Como sea puedes pasar a verlo, está en mi habitación -Izzy levantó una ceja, acusadora, Magnus sonrió -No había otra habitación disponible, esto no es un hotel de paso, es mi casa, y no es un delito no tener preparada una habitación para huéspedes.

-Lo que digas, iré a ver a Alec -el brujo hizo una reverencia indicando que pasara. Ella se fue, Magnus se quedó sólo en la sala, se sentó en el sofá, chasqueo los dedos y una música suave comenzó a surgir del reproductor que se apoyaba cerca del televisor. Cerró los ojos, agotado por haber usado casi toda su energía para salvar a Alec, SU Alec, no el de Clarissa, ella nunca hubiera podido salvarle la vida como Magnus hizo, eso era algo suyo, arriesgarlo todo por él, sólo Magnus Bane se daba ese lujo. Sonrió ante eso, sobre todo porque más que algo beneficioso para él, era casi una estupidez... casi, porque no conciliaba un mundo sin el Nephilim, ya no podía hacerlo. Después de unos minutos Isabelle regreso.

-¿Estás seguro de que estará bien?

-¿Por quién me tomas?, no me gane mi fama de gran brujo por hacer las cosas mal.

-Lo sé, pero se ve... terrible.

-Bueno, el ataque no provocó su falta de condición, ni su desnutrición. No puedo hacer mucho por él en ese aspecto.

-Gracias, por salvar la vida de mi hermano.

-No lo agradezcas, de todos modos no lo iba a dejar morir bajo mi ventana.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente?, ¿Qué hacía Alec aquí?

-No sé mucho más que tú. Estaba en la cama recostado leyendo un libro, escuché el impacto, me levanté y miré por la ventana, ahí estaba él, siendo aplastado por el Rakshasa y sonriendo como idiota, baje rápidamente las escaleras, mate al demonio, entonces Alexander miró confundido al demonio, luego a mí y dijo algo... ¿sabía que no ibas por Jace?... si... fue lo que dijo.

-¿Por Jace?, ¿Por qué el creyó que ibas tras él?, ¿piensas que todo haya sido parte de la alucinación?

-Probablemente. Tal vez estaba haciendo una ronda clandestina, entonces el Rakshasa se le apareció y le hizo pensar que alguien quería matar a Herondale, entonces él quería protegerlo, alejándolo del Instituto.

-¿Ronda clandestina?, no lo creo, Alec es consciente de su descuido en el entrenamiento, no es que no pueda sostener un cuchillo, pero si peleará en una batalla, no vencería.

-Eso está claro.

-Tal vez salió por otra razón. Jace... -musitó por lo bajo -Quizá él sepa el motivo de que Alec saliera. El debió sentir la agonía de Alec, si dices que casi muere. Él debería de tener una mejor perspectiva de esto que nosotros.

-Claro, ve tras Jace, sólo él puede resolver esto -dijo Magnus sarcástico, luego se puso más serio - Mejor será que le informes sobre el asunto, sino lo haces se enojara más cuando se entere.

-Eso haré. Vuelvo en un momento -Isabelle sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y se aproximó a la puerta. Quince minutos después Jonathan y Clarissa entraban a su loft.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó Clary angustiada, Magnus se cruzó de brazos y apuntó la habitación con la barbilla, la chica entró a paso rápido y apuntó de echarse a llorar. Un segundo después Jace e Isabelle se acercaron a Magnus, ambos fruncían el ceño y mantenían una conversación muy bajo.

-No era correcto, lo sé, pero ¿Qué esperabas de mí? -finalizó Herondale -Bane -saludó el muchacho -¿Dónde se ha metido Clary?

-Está con Alexander.

-¿Él está bien?

-Sí, no tienes de que preocuparte. Pasa a verle si lo deseas.

-Claro, en un segundo, antes, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

* * *

Clary se sentía muy mal, Alec había estado a punto de morir ésa noche, ahora estaba con vida gracias a Magnus. La chica se acercó a la cama y le apartó un mechón negro del rostro, sintió como las lágrimas le brotaban de los ojos y se deslizaban por sus mejillas. De pronto Alec comenzó a abrir los ojos, Clary le tocó el hombro y lo llamó en un tono bajo.

-Alec, ¿Estás bien?

-¿Clary?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué ha pasado?... espera... ¿sigo con vida?

-Así es, sigues vivo gracias a Magnus, si él no hubiese llegado el demonio te hubiera matado. Alec miró hacia todas partes y después de nuevo a Clary.

-¿Magnus?, yo no recuerdo... espera, ¿un demonio?, ¿me atacó un demonio?

-Un Rakshasa para ser exactos.

-¿Magnus me ha salvado?... ahora recuerdo... soy un idiota. Clary, tengo que salir de aquí. -Alec trató de incorporarse y la chica lo detuvo -¡Por el Ángel!, no puedo quedarme -él bajo la voz -en la alucinación que el Rakshasa me produjo vi a Magnus, él quería matarme, fue muy extraño ver como Magnus mataba al Magnus de mi alucinación, en verdad pensé que era él. Soy tan estúpido.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ellos no saben qué fue lo que viste y si lo deseas no lo sabrán.

-No se trata solo de eso, NO quiero quedarme, esto empieza a ser incómodo... Clary... -ella ignoró al chico y llamó a los demás.

-¡Alec ha despertado! -dijo alto y luego bajo la voz -lo siento cariño, es por tu bien. Isabelle y Jace entraron primero al dormitorio, Magnus venía justo atrás, pero se quedó parado en la puerta.

-¡Alec!, ¿Te sientes bien? -cuestión Izzy -el demonio casi te mata.

-Estoy bien Isabelle.

-Bueno esto es casi mi culpa -se lamentó Jace -Así que lo siento.

-No es tu culpa, quiero decir, tú no metiste al Rakshasa en mi camino.

-Lo sé, pero tú sabes... ambos sabemos, que no me refería a eso.

-Claro... -Alec se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar sentado, se inclinó ligeramente hacia el frente para poder ver mejor a Magnus y le dijo -Gracias por salvar mi vida, de nuevo.

-Siempre es un honor -el brujo le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y después dirigió su atención a Jace-¿Puedo hablarte un segundo? -salió de la habitación y Jace lo siguió, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada significativa a Alec.

-Eso -exclamó este último un tanto enojado -tiene un cierto parecido a mi alucinación.

Clary lo miró confundida y luego a Izzy, esperando que ella hubiera entendido a que se refería su hermano. Isabelle habló primero.

-¿A qué te refieres?, ¿ellos formaban parte de tu alucinación?

-Si -susurró él -acérquense -ellas obedecieron y se sentaron en la cama una a cada lado del chico -Yo venía a ver Magnus, Jace me aconsejó que arreglara las cosas con él, rápido. Salí del Instituto en un momento de valentía y pensaba venir y hablarle. A la mitad del camino el demonio se me apareció con la forma de Magnus... dijo que ahora estaba enamorado de Jace así que tenía que asesinarme, yo no fui capaz de atacarlo porque realmente pensé que era él. Todo fue muy extraño cuando llegué aquí y el Magnus Real me salvó, sólo pude decirle "sabía que no ibas por Jace", para referirme a que, gracias al Ángel, él no quería nada de eso con Jace.

-¿Con "eso" te refieres a una relación?

-Sí, Izzy me refiero justo a eso.

-Bueno, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Jace no se meterá con el chico de su mejor amigo -Alec sonrió -sé que eso sonó extraño, pero es real, los hermanos y las hermanas no se meten con las chicas y los chicos de sus hermanos y hermanas -la sonrisa de Alec se hizo más grande – sé que sonó peor.

-Supongo que te creo. Gracias Izzy, ahora, ¿podemos irnos?

-¿Puedes ponerte en pie? -cuestionó Clary. Alec se quitó las sábanas de encima, Clary se bajó de la cama e Izzy hizo lo mismo, pronto ambas se pararon cerca de Alec y lo observaron, él se puso en pie, casi sin problema y avanzó hacia las chicas.

-¿Podemos irnos?

* * *

Jace no sabía muy bien que quería Magnus, ojalá y reanudar la conversación que habían comenzado antes de que Clary les avisará que Alec había despertado. Jace le había dicho al brujo que sabía que no podía olvidarse de su hermano, y aunque ese mismo día por la mañana había ido a decirle que se alejara, ahora, le rogaba que volviera con Alec, al menos claro, que quisiera verlo muerto un día de estos. Aunque el chico sabía que exageraba un poco era incapaz de borrar la imagen de su cabeza, una imagen en la que su hermano arriesgaba todo en cada batalla sin importar nada, ya que él pensaba que no tenía a nadie por quien vivir. Jace no quería conocer a ese Alec suicida, y la única forma de evitarlo era consiguiendo que Magnus volviera con él.

-¿Y qué dices?, ¿Arreglarán las cosas?

-No lo sé, escucha, es un buen gesto, considerando que viene de ti, pero no creo poder soportarlo. Ya no es solo lo que pasó con Camille, lo que ha ocurrido hoy me ha hecho ver que le hago mal a tú hermano.

-¿Qué?, tú le salvaste la vida.

-Sí, pero tú has dicho que él venía a verme, si se hubiera quedado en casa no lo hubieran atacado, sino fuera por mí, él nunca hubiera descuidado su entrenamiento, y por tanto habría luchado.

-Si tú volvieras con él todo eso no importaría.

-No quiero herirlo de nuevo, y tampoco quiero salir herido.

-Pero, ¿ya no lo quieres más, Magnus?

-¿Que si lo quiero?, aún lo amo, pero eso no cambia nada.

Jace, insólitamente no supo que decir, se quedó callado y justo cuando consideraba golpear a Magnus para hacerlo recapacitar, Clary, Izzy y Alec salieron de la habitación y se acercaron a ellos.

-Es hora de irnos -dijo Izzy.

-De nuevo Gracias. Si no fuera por ti yo estaría muerto.

-No me lo agradezcas -Magnus pareció triste.

Los chicos salieron del apartamento del brujo y se dirigieron al Instituto, el cual aún seguía sin presencia de adultos, más que Luke pasando por ahí de vez en vez. El camino fue silencioso, usaron un Glamour para subir al metro y después caminaron un poco más hasta llegar al Instituto, Jace abrió la puerta y todos pasaron. Clary tenía que volver a casa antes que Luke, él había salido a resolver un par de asuntos de su manada y llegaría tarde. La chica había recibido el mensaje de Isabelle y no había dudado en salir corriendo hacia Brooklyn para ver a Alec. Ahora le tocaba a Jace acompañarla hasta casa. Salieron del Instituto y Jace le tomó la mano.

-¿Crees que Alec esté bien?

-Sí, no tienes de que preocuparte, Magnus sabe lo que hace...

-No me refiero al ataque, sino a que tal vez este triste por lo corto y extraño de su encuentro con él.

-En ese sentido, tal vez no esté tan bien -Jace se encogió de hombros.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

-Probablemente no... Espera... No es algo que podamos hacer ahora... pero, sí tenemos suerte pasará.

-¿Qué?

-Reunirlos, hacer que vuelvan a estar juntos.

-¿Nosotros?, ¿me estás diciendo que deberíamos entrometernos en sus vidas amorosas?

-Sí, justamente.

* * *

**Hey \*-*/ ¿Qué les pareció?, yo se que esta ves ya no se creyeron lo de Magnus y Jace. Esto es uno de los mas nuevos que e escrito (como una semana), ayer les anduve preparando un Cap... interesante, me parece :)**

**Tengo una duda y me gustaría que me dieran su opinión: en las cartas del Tarot de Cazadores de sombras, hay una que es la del amor, donde salen Clary y Jace, Alec y Magnus, mi duda es: ¿Quién tiene las alas de Ángel ? ¿Magnus o Alec?**

**P.D.: para los que se preguntaban que o como es un Rakshasa: En las religiones occidentales, los demonios suelen tener sólo un poder único para atormentar a las almas pecadoras, pero en el caso del Rakshasa diversos elementos se conjuntan para formar un ser capaz de cambiar de forma, crear alucinaciones y realizar fuertes y poderosos hechizos, y pueden aparecer en diversas formas: totalmente hermosos o terriblemente despreciables. **

**Gracias por leerme.**


	8. Chapter 8 Que se marche e dolor

**Hola *-*/ hoy si me tarde, es que tuve problemas con la PC y hasta hace un rato se compuso :) Bien este es un capitulo cortito, casi complementario, pero ya el de mañana (o mas bien el que subiré en unas horas) estará mas largo, aunque también se corta en una parte estratégica.**

**Advertencia: ¿Tengo que seguir poniendo esto a estas alturas?, como sea, Malec es una pareja homosexual, sino te gusta no lo les.**

**Nota: Ni Cazadores de Sombras ni Malec me pertenecen son de Cassandra Clare, por que si fueran míos ya hubiera publicado "Las crónicas de Malec" :P**

* * *

Después de entrar al Instituto Isabelle insistió a Alec para que ella pudiera acompañarlo hasta su habitación. Cuando llegaron él entró, se quitó las botas y se recostó en su cama, se quedó así, quieto callado, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos bajo la cabeza, Izzy se quedó mirándolo, sin saber qué hacer, al final Alec rompió el silencio.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada toda la noche?, ya te dije que estoy bien.

-Oh, no, ya me iba, es sólo que quería hacerte una pregunta.

-Claro -Alec se sentó en la cama y miró a su hermana -pregunta lo que quieras.

-¿Te ha afectado ver a Magnus hoy?

-Ummm -Alec carraspeo -Su-pon-go -separó la palabra, quizá para darle énfasis -No te preocupes estoy bien, estaré bien. –dijo restándole importancia

-Alec, me asusta pensar que podrías volver a deprimirte.

-No te preocupes tanto, me he dado cuenta de que encerrándome en mi habitación no consigo nada.

-No, pero es lo que hiciste la última vez.

-Verás, el encuentro fue incómodo y corto, apenas y crucé palabras con él, sí, eso me enoja, pero ya tomé una decisión, superaré a Magnus, seguiré con mi vida, ya no puedo estar así.

-Pero Alec, ¿no has dicho que te dirigías a arreglar las cosas con él?

-Sí, entonces el Rakshasa me atacó, tal vez es una señal de que ya no podemos arreglar nada. Una señal de que, tal vez, lejos estamos mejor.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

-No, pero ¿qué más puedo hacer?

-¡Por el Ángel!, juró que si no hubieras estado a punto de morir hoy, te paritaria la cabeza hasta hacerte razonar.

-Deberías hacerlo -dijo Alec sonriendo - Patearme, me refiero.

-Oh -exclamó exasperada -no tienes remedio -después salió de la habitación. Caminó hasta su recamara, deseosa de poder ponerse otra ropa y recostarse en la cama, las últimas horas habían sido terribles para ella, en verdad pensó que Alec podría morir, por suerte Magnus lo había encontrado, sino ése demonio hubiese acabado con él. Se recostó en la cama, después de ponerse un pijama limpio, no tenía ni un poco de sueño, tampoco tenía nada que hacer, sacó de abajo de su cama un par de historietas, de las que le gustaban leer a Máx. Manga, así le había dicho Simon que se llamaban, después le había dado un par y le había hecho jurar por el Ángel que lo leería. En realidad no fue tan difícil convencerla, porque, de cualquier forma, ella iba a hacerlo para sentirse un poco más conectada con su hermano menor fallecido. De pronto, la puerta de su habitación se abrió estrepitosamente, mientras Jace pasaba y la cerraba de un portazo.

-¿Qué es eso? - le preguntó a Isabelle mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Nada -respondió con un suspiro -solo Manga.

-¿Manga?, ¿acaso no son esas historietas que Clary y el diurno leen?

-Sí, justamente.

-Como sea, no he venido a eso... tenga que hablarte sobre un pequeño plan que Clary y yo hemos desarrollado hace un rato.

-De acuerdo, dime.

-Queremos hacer que Alec y Magnus vuelvan a estar juntos.

-¿Qué?, bueno... Yo me apunto. Aunque hace unos momentos he hablado con Alec, ha dicho que espera superar a Magnus, porque piensa que el ataque del Rakshasa fue una señal, o algo parecido.

-¿Él a dicho eso?

-Sí, no tiene sentido, es evidente que no puede vivir sin Magnus. No sé tú, pero yo pondré manos a la obra, si dejamos esto pasar, ambos sabemos que Bane se encontrará a alguien más, y no quiero que Alec salte de un puente.

-Por Magnus no te preocupes, por el momento está lo suficientemente deprimido para no hacerlo, y de cualquier modo, me ha dicho que dejar de amar a Alec no está dentro de sus probabilidades.

-¿En verdad él dijo eso?

-No exactamente, pero si dijo que lo amaba y no quería verlo sufriendo, pero él tampoco deseaba sufrir.

-¡Pero si están separados ambos sufren! ¿Acaso no lo ven?-dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Por eso hay que lograr que se reconcilien.

-De acuerdo, dime qué tengo que hacer -Jace miró a Isabelle con una sonrisa complacida.

-Tú sólo escucha.

* * *

Magnus estaba triste, últimamente era el único estado de ánimo que conocía. Estaba en la cocina, sentado en un taburete frente a la meseta, tenía una taza de café entre las manos, la miraba fijamente mientras con su magia hacia que el líquido marrón cambiara de color. Era una estupidez gastar de ése modo sus poderes, después de todo, luego de salvar a Alec ésa misma noche no le quedaban muchas reservas. Se obligó a sí mismo a dejar en paz al amargo líquido, y recostó su cabeza sobres sus manos que estaban apoyadas en la meseta. Apenas había cruzado palabras con Alec, sin embargo ese -Gracias por salvar mi vida- había sonado más como un -nunca volverá a pasar- y tal vez fuera así, quizá ya nunca podría volver a verlo, no después de la terriblemente dolorosa decisión que había tomado. No estaba muy seguro de cuanto de lo que le había dicho a Jace era lo que sentía, si algo tenía claro era que él, lejos de Alec, definitivamente, NO estaba mejor.

* * *

Jace estaba en su habitación dándole vueltas a su plan, no era perfecto, pero al menos tenía posibilidades de funcionar. El plan era muy simple, Por parte de las chicas, sólo debían de convencer a Alec de salir con ellas, considerando que Alec había dicho que deseaba olvidar a Magnus, le dirían que todo era parte del proceso. Por otro lado, Jace, tendría que conseguir entrar en la vida de Magnus, hacerse su amigo y si lo conseguía, lo siguiente era decirle lo mismo que las chicas le dirían a Alec. Después de haberlos convencido a ambos de hacer lo que les decían, Jace, Isabelle y Clary harían que se encontrarán "accidentalmente" en todas partes, con la esperanza de que de ese modo se dieran cuenta de lo mucho que se necesitaban mutuamente. El plan daría inicio el día siguiente, Jace iría a casa de Magnus y le ofrecería su sincera amistad, mientras las chicas convencían a Alec de salir de casa, el lugar del primer encuentro "casual" no estaba bien establecido, ellos querían que realmente pareciera accidental, ¿Cuál sería el lugar perfecto?

* * *

** Oh, esos dos tan masoquistas ¿no ven que no pueden vivir por separado?, estos son los últimos capítulos de sufrimiento (espero). Díganme ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Dónde creen que ocurrirá el encuentro "casual"?, dejen sus reviews y díganme.**

**Gracias por leerme, los amo, en verdad perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, nos léeme Mañana, o en un rato, mas bien (/*-*)/**


	9. Gracias JaceClray (sientan el sarcasmo)

**Hey *-*/ este cap. se me ocurrió hace un par de días mientras escuchaba Help! de The Beatles versión Glee, entonces tuve un flashazo del episodio 5x01 (Love, love, love), no por la razón que se espera, sino justo por esa parte cuando Blaine les pide ayuda a Sam y a los chicos de New Directions y se me ocurrió que tal vez Alec y Magnus necesitaban ayuda :)... Les dejo la parte exacta de la canción con la que identifico en capitulo:**

**Help me if you can, I'm feeling down **

**And I do appreciate you being round. **

**Help ****me, get my feet back on the ground, **

**Won't you please, please help me.**

**Que es en español: **

**Ayúdame si puedes, me siento deprimido  
Y apreciaría tu compañía  
Ayúdame a poner los pies en el suelo  
Por favor, por favor, ¿no me ayudarás?**

**A si... las partes resaltadas en negritas a lo largo del texto son algo así como las acotaciones, donde dice "simultáneamente con Izzy" significa que la acción paso al mismo tiempo que la acción anterior que realizo Isabelle solo que en un lugar paralelo.**

**Advertencia: Malec es una pareja homosexual, si no te gusta no lo leas.**

**Nota: Ni Cazadores de Sombras ni Malec me pertenecen son Cassandra Clare, por que si fueran míos hace mucho que los Nephilim aceptarían a los homosexuales :,( **

* * *

_¿El supermercado?_

-¡Alec! -gritó Izzy que estaba en la cocina, parada frente a los cajones de la alacena, después abrió el refrigerador, el cual "misteriosamente" estaba vacío y volvió a gritar -¡Alexander Gideon Lightwood!

Alec llegó jadeante.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? -cuestionó apoyándose en la meseta.

-No hay comida, Nada comestible ni en la alacena ni en el refrigerador.

-Está bien... -dijo Alec confuso -¿Qué esperas que haga yo?

-¿No es obvio?, debes ir al supermercado.

-¿Qué?, ¿yo?, ¿por qué yo?, ¿por qué no tú... o Jace?

-Por qué tú eres el mayor, es a ti a quien han dejado a cargo, por tanto, tú debes ir al supermercado.

-Yo no... Oh Izzy, ¿en verdad no puedes ir tú?

-No, pero no te preocupes, aquí está Clary -Izzy le sonrió a Alec y luego gritó -¡Clary! -la otra chica llegó a la cocina y saludo a los hermanos con una sonrisa - Clary, ¿Verdad que acompañaras a Alec al supermercado?

-Si -dijo ella despreocupada -iré con él.

-Pero yo no...

-He dicho, Clary y Alec vallan a hacer las compras, les daré la lista en un momento.

-¿Una lista? -Alec estaba desconcertado.

-Una lista - le explicó Clary -para recordar las cosas que debemos comprar.

-¿No puedes simplemente llamar al supermercado y hacer las compras por teléfono y que ellos la traigan?

-Oh, eres un genio -dijo Isabelle sarcástica -¿Por qué no pensé en eso?, sólo llamaré a la tienda y le diré, "sí, quiero que me entregue la carne congela en la puerta de una ¡Iglesia abandonada! -Izzy rodó los ojos -No se preocupe, le daré una buena propina"

-Esta bien, has la Estúpida lista, iremos al supermercado.

**~Tres horas antes~**

Jace, Izzy y Clary habían concluido que el supermercado era un buen lugar para encontrarse a alguien "por casualidad" así que las chicas convencerían a Alec de que fuera a hacer las compras, por otro lado, para Jace sería muy difícil. Magnus podía hacer aparecer todo lo que quisiera con un simple chasquido ¿Cómo iba a convencerlo de que hiciera un viaje al supermercado?

Llegó al apartamento del brujo y tocó el timbre. Pasó un momento y no hubo respuesta, presionó el botón de nuevo.

-¿QUIÉN MOLESTA AL GRAN BRUJO?... Y A ESTAS HORAS DE LA MAÑANA.

-Jace Lightwood.

-¿tú?, ¿Herondale?, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso no te quedo todo claro ayer?

-No, bueno, si me quedo todo claro, pero no he venido a eso.

-¿No?

-No, de hecho, digamos que he tomado el papel de amigo consolador.

-¿amigo? ¡Ayer me amenazaste de muerte!... no digo que mis amigos no hayan hecho eso, pero ¡Me amenazaste de muerte!

-Okey, lo siento Magnus, en verdad lamento haberte hecho eso, no volverá a pasar –la única razón de que Jace no hubiera usado ya una runa de apertura, era que eso atentaría contra su plan de hacerse amigo del brujo.

-Como sea –dijo Magnus mientras la puerta se abría –pasa, si quieres, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Jace entro y subió las escaleras, la puerta del loft de Magnus estaba abierta así que paso sin preguntar.

Magnus estaba sentado frente a la meseta de la cocina con una taza de café entre las manos, parecía haber dormido ahí mismo, pero Jace se abstuvo de preguntar, por cortesía, más bien.

-Ya di lo que quieres, Nephilim.

-Nada, no quiero nada.

-¿y entonces a que has venido?

-Solo Pasaba por aquí para ver cómo estabas.

-estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, pero si no te molesta, me sentiría mucho mejor estando ¡DORMIDO!

-Oh, ni siquiera es tan temprano –eran las ocho treinta de la mañana –vamos, no seas holgazán.

-¿Holgazán? La gente normal, normalmente, si tiene la oportunidad de levantarse hasta tarde, la aprovecha. No sé qué tienen ustedes los hijos del Ángel contra esa política de dormir ocho horas al día.

-Ya estas despierto ¿no? Aprovecha el extraordinario tiempo de calidad que estás pasando conmigo.

-Apuesto a que a Clary le agradaría más pasar contigo ese tiempo –musito Magnus por lo bajo, a manera de reproche o al menos a eso sonó, por la manera en la que dijo "Clary" parecía sentir algo de rencor hacia ella.

-Sí, quizá a ella le gustaría pasar un tiempo conmigo, por eso deberías sentirte alagado de que te lo conceda a ti.

-Excepto que yo no te lo he pedido.

-Vasta, Magnus he venido a ofrecerte mi más sincera amistad, no seas descortés y acéptalo ya.

Magnus abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, buscando algo ingenioso o insultante que decir.

-No lo sé…

-Todos necesitamos ayuda alguna vez, admite que necesitas mi consuelo y yo procederé a ser tu amigo.

-Bien, escucha con atención porque solo seré capaz de decirlo una vez, Necesito que me ayudes, lo necesito en verdad. No lo divulgues.

-¡Ahora somos amigos! –exclamo Jace sonriente, como un niño que abre sus regalos bajo el árbol la mañana de navidad.

-No, eso es demasiado.

-¿y entonces que soy para ti? –dijo Jace, dramático.

-Lo único que se interpone entre una caída libre y yo.

-Eso es un amigo.

-No

***simultáneamente con Izzy***

Magnus y Jace habían estado viendo televisión en la sala. El brujo no se fiaba de las intenciones del Nephilim, Jace le había ofrecido su amistad, pero el entes que el amigo de Magnus era el Parabatai de Alec. ¿Y si todo eso se trataba de un plan para sacarle información sobre el tema? ¿Y si quería meterse en la mente del brujo y convencerlo de que volviera con Alec?

No estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, Jace no llegaría tan lejos, no dejaría que viera sus sentimiento, solo dejaría que se quede para no sentirse tan solo.

-Magnus –llamó el rubio sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, Jace estaba en la cocina parado frente a la puerta abierta del refrigerado -¿Por qué tienes un refrigerador, sino pones comida en el?

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres comer algo?, puedo ordenar comida o hacer que algo aparezca…

-¡No! –Exclamó el chico –tengo una idea, vallamos al supermercado.

-¿Por qué?, puedo hacer que todo aparezca en un segundo.

-Vamos, será divertido, yo fui una vez con el diurno, fue interesante, unas chicas dijeron que querían tocar mi mango y descubrí que la sopa también viene en latas.

-Esto es increíble… nunca pensé que un Nephilim me pidiera que me mesclara con mundanos en un lugar en el que solo podrían haber mundanos.

-Hay una primera vez para todo.

-¿Y si alguna de esas chicas locas intenta secuestrarte? O peor… secuestrarme a mí, ¿Qué haré? Mejor olvidemos esa idea.

-No, escucha, si quieres superar a Alec, debes salir de tu faceta depresiva. Vamos, ponte algo decente y hagamos algunas compras.

Alec no quería ir al supermercado, ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no Izzy?, aunque de igual forma quería salir de casa, mezclarse con mundanos no era algo de lo que estuviera deseos. Por un momento se preguntó ¿cómo era que su madre hacías las compras? ¿Acaso ella iba personalmente a hacerlo? ¿Tomaba un carrito y lo arrastraba por todos los departamentos? ¿Después iba con la cajera y le sonreía cuando pagaba? Lo más seguro es que nada de eso pasara, Maryse debía de tener un modo de conseguir los suministros y esa forma, de seguro, no involucraba ir al supermercado personalmente. Pero ahora ya era tarde para arrepentirse el y Clary estaba frente las puertas eléctricas, la chica había tomado un carrito del montón y lo empujaba distraídamente hacia la entrada.

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo primero en la lista? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Galletas de avena, ¿quién come galletas de avena?

-Isabelle. Vamos, Alec -Clary pasó por las puertas y se encaminó hasta el pasillo en el que estaban las galletas de avena de Isabelle -¿hay pan de caja en la lista?, debemos tomar pan de caja –Alec extendió la mano tomo el pan y lo puso en el carrito.

-Esto es aburrido, ¿hay alguna forma de hacerlo más rápido?

-Sí, separémonos, tú tomaras las frutas y los vegetales y yo iré por lo demás, toma tú el carrito, te veo en el área de productos de limpieza en 15 minutos.

-Okey –Alec tomó el carrito y lo empujo perezosamente por los pasillos, buscando el de Productos naturales.

-**Simultáneamente con Alec-**

Jace y Magnus llegaron al supermercado, el chico parecía alegre, mientras que Magnus estaba irritado, tomaron un carrito y el rubio lo empujo por la entrada.

-Okey ¿Qué es lo que quieres Magnus?

-No lo sé… toma lo que sea, da lo mismo.

-Vamos, alégrate.

-Solo acabemos rápido con esto.

-Bien, separémonos, tú ve al área de productos naturales y yo buscare lo demás.

-Como digas, tu eres el experto.

-Toma el carrito, te veo en el área de lácteos en 15 minutos.

-Okey –dijo Magnus y arrastro el carrito hasta donde estaban las frutas y verduras.

**-Alec/Magnus-**

Ambos iban al mismo lugar, por caminos separados, empujando sus carritos con la mente perdida, de pronto ambos recibieron un mensaje, en el mismo momento, justo cuando pasaban la esquina de una estantería, de lados opuestos, por supuesto, esto quiere decir que no se habían visto aun. Los dos tomaron sus teléfonos y revisaron el mensaje.

**Alec, de Clary:**

_Hay una rebaja en ojos de calamar, si compras cuatro de sus tentáculos te regalan una docena de ojos. ¿Cuántos tentáculos quieres?_

**Magnus, de Jace:**

_Hay frascos de jalea de hadas, ¡hechos de hadas reales!, están al dos por uno, ¿Cuántos frascos quieres?_

Los chicos miraban desconcertado sus teléfonos, estaban tan ocupados leyendo y releyendo el mensaje sin sentido, que no se dieron cuenta de que había alguien enfrente hasta que chocaron con él.

-Lo siento –soltó Alec distraído, cuando alzo la vista quedo helado -¿Magnus?

-¿Alec? –Preguntó el brujo desconcertado –Yo… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo iba a preguntar lo mismo.

-Compras, hago compras.

-Lo mismo, bien… tengo que ir por ahí… -dijo Alec evasivo apuntando hacia atrás.

-Claro, yo iré hacia el otro lado Magnus apunto a algún sitio atrás de él, jaló su carro hacia atrás y sacudió la mano en dirección a Alec, este se despidió también y salió corriendo hacia los productos de limpieza.

**-Clary/Jace-**

Después de decirles a los chicos que se separaran Clary y Jace habían salido corriendo hacia el área de productos naturales, donde habían mandado al Magnus y Alec, y se habían escondido para poder ver lo que pasaba, no sin antes mandar un ridículo mensaje a cada uno, en el momento justo para que se distrajeran y chocaran, claro eso pudo no haber pasado como querían, y que ambos hubieran chocado con personas diferentes y desconocidas, pero al parecer las circunstancias estaban a su favor pues los chicos empujaban los carritos directo al otro.

-Ahí viene –exclamó Clary emocionada.

-Bien, justo como lo planeado -dijo Jace complacido.

Los chicos chocaron y se voltearon a ver asombrados y confundidos, se saludaron y después ambos tiraron una excusa y salieron huyendo, Clary y Jace, al mismo tiempo, chocaron la palma de su mano en su frente, luego se voltearon a ver riendo, Jace le planto a Clary un beso rápido, y luego los dos salieron corriendo a encontrarse con sus respectivos amigos.

**-Clary/Alec-**

Cuando Clary llegó, Alec no estaba ahí, tal vez se había perdido entre los pasillos, así que ella se tomó un segundo para recuperar el aliento y tomar cualquier cosa de unos de los estantes. Alec llego justo cuando ella se reponía.

-Es hora de irnos –anunció él, quitándole los productos que ella tenía en las manos y poniéndolas en el carrito.

-Pero… no has tomado nada de la lista, el carrito está vacío.

-Olvídalo –Alec lo empujo a un lado –Vamos a otro supermercado.

-Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunto inocente -¿Por qué te quieres ir tan precipitadamente?

-Me topé con Magnus, y esta vez no fue mi imaginación, choque el carrito de las compras contra el suyo, hable con él.

-¿Magnus? ¿Haciendo las compras?, eso es algo que me gustaría ver.

-Pues a mí no, Vamos.

Alec arrastro a Clary fuera del establecimiento, mientras le preguntaba por qué le había mandado ese mensaje tan extraño, como es de esperarse, ella no supo que responder, al fin de cuentas fueron a otro supermercado que estaba a algunas cuadras del anterior y le llevaron a Izzy sus galletas de avena.

**-Magnus/Jace-**

Cuando Magnus llegó al lugar de encuentro acordado, Jace no estaba ahí, el brujo lo espero unos minutos hasta que el chico apareció, se veía sonriente y calmado, llevaba un par de latas en un mano y un Mango en la otra, las hecho dentro del carrito y le sonrió a Magnus.

-Hey, llegaste antes.

-Sí, me encontré a tu hermano.

-¿Alec?, ¿haciendo las compras? –Jace se rio con ganas –Eso es algo que me gustaría ver.

-Pues a mí no… bueno… ¡No!, ya vámonos de aquí.

-Espera hay que pagar esto –Jace apuntó el carrito.

-Vamos, pero juro que no volveré a pisar ningún supermercado en el resto de mi eternidad.

Los chicos fueron a la caja, la chica que atendía les coqueteo a ambos ¡que descarada!, luego apunto su número atrás de la nota de compra y dijo:

-Llámenme, cualquiera de los dos, o los dos, si quieren.

Los chicos salieron y Magnus exclamó divertido.

-Te dije que las chicas mundanas estaban locas.

* * *

**¿Se** **esperaban que el supermercado fuera el lugar?, díganme en sus reviews.**

**Ah si, los siguientes Caps. serán así, describirán un encuentro "accidental" entre los chicos y habitualmente los relacione con una canción que creo que los describe, ¿Dónde creen que ocurra el próximo encuentro?**

**Adiós, los amo, y estoy feliz de que casi llegamos a las 1000 visitas /o\ si les soy sincera no esperaba tantas, en verdad gracias ;) **


	10. Cap 10 Fiesta

**Ayer no actualice /-\ lo lamento se trato principalmente de un problema de inspiración, no tuve que asistir al cole por lo que tenia tiempo, pero la inspiración no me llegaba. Como sea, aquí está el cap. ¿recuerdan que en el capitulo anterior puse un fragmento de una canción?, bueno aquí no les pongo un fragmento porque toda la canción me recuerda, principalmente, a Alec :3 La canción es Hopelessly Devoted to you de Olivia Newton John en el musical de Grease, sin embargo creo que seria mas apropiado decir que me refería a la versión de Blaine en el episodio 4x05 (The role you were born to play) de Glee.**

**Advertencia: Malec es una pareja homosexual, sino te gusta no lo leas :)**

**Nota: Ni Cazadores de Sombras ni Malec me pertenecen, son de Cassandra Clare, por que si fueran míos no los mataría en CoFH (T_T) **

* * *

Si alguien le preguntaba a Isabelle, Clary y Jace eran los peores del mundo haciendo planes, habían conseguido causarle a Alec un trauma y una aversión severa con los supermercados y ¿con los ojos de calamar? ¿Qué diábolos había hecho ese par? Cuando Clary y Alec llegaron del supermercado y Jace de casa de Magnus, todos fueron a la cocina, prepararon café y comenzaron a charlar.

-¿Qué tal su visita al supermercado? –preguntó Jace. Alec se atragantó con su café.

-¡Horrible! –contestó una vez recuperado.

-No pudo haber sido tan malo –lo animó Izzy.

-¿No?, me topé con Magnus ahí.

-¿Magnus? ¿Haciendo las compras? –Comento Isabelle divertida, ya sabía cuál era el plan, pero era gracioso imaginarse al brujo empujando un carrito de supermercado – Eso es algo que me gustaría ver.

-¿Por qué dicen eso?, ¡tú y Clary parecen divertidas con la idea, pero en realidad nunca tendrán que enfrentarse a eso, yo tuve que hacerlo, entiéndanme!

-Si te consuela, a mí también me encantaría ver a Magnus haciendo las compras -dijo Jace y estalló en risas.

-¿Por qué eso tendría que consolarme? Te has puesto de su parte –dijo Alec divertido apuntando con la barbilla a las chicas.

-Eso no es verdad, tú eres mi Parabatai preferido.

-¡Soy el único que tienes idiota! –Todos estaban riendo, incluso Alec parecía feliz aunque las bromas fueran a su costa – Digan lo que quieran, yo no volveré a pisar un supermercado. Y a partir de ahora odio los ojos de calamar.

-¿Qué? ¿Ojos de calamar? –Izzy no comprendió lo que pasaba.

-Sí, ella –dijo Alec golpeando cariñosamente a Clary en el hombro.

-Ya te dije que lo siento –respondió con una sonrisa- te hice una pequeña broma para romper la tensión, no pensé que pasara lo que pasó.

- Vamos Alec, admite que fue divertido –dijo Jace revolviéndole el cabello.

-Fue vergonzoso –respondió indignado.

-Ya olvídalo –Izzy estaba encantada, estaba feliz de que su hermano estuviera llevando bien la situación - No se oye como algo terriblemente malo.

-Excepto que tú no lo has viso, solo admitiré esto una vez, y no quiero que lo comenten después, pero ¡Magnus estaba tan Guapo!

-Ya lo creo –respondió Isabelle –apuesto que él también pensó lo mismo cuando te vio, de seguro pensó ¿Por qué diablos lo deje ir?, yo lo hubiera pensado, jamás lo habría admitido, pero es lo que habría pensado.

-No lo sé, de seguro ya se encontró a alguien más, que es más atractivo y menos celoso.

-Oh, eso no es verdad, y escucha eso de los celos, bueno, lo deberías controlar si quieres tener otro novio, yo conozco a la chica perfecta para darte consejos sobre eso, nadie guarda la compostura mejor que ella, ¿cierto Izzy?

-Claro, Jace que halagador.

-Espera, no hablaba de ti –después de que Jace recibiera un puñetazo en la cara todos comenzaron a reír –Bueno, claro que hablaba de ti, ¿de quién más podría ser?, Izzy no aguantas una broma.

-Okey, Alec escucha, será simple, mañana pasaras la mejor noche de tú vida, y yo personalmente te guiare por el camino perfecto para ser un rompecorazones, porque mañana, cuando lleguemos aquí –Isabelle saco la invitación de una fiesta-Karaoke que se celebraría a la noche siguiente en un bar de subterráneos –nadie podrá quitarte los ojos de encima.

Después de esa entretenida charla Alec y Jace habían ido a entrenar y Clary, quien aún no sabía del plan de Isabelle, se acercó a ella para preguntarle.

-¿Cuál es el plan Izzy? –dijo Clary sonriente.

-Simple, Jace le dijo a la organizadora de la fiesta que debía de invitar al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, sino su fiesta no sería nada entretenida, la chica le dijo que no lo había considerado pues él había rechazado las otras invitaciones que ella le había hecho, así que Jace le dijo que él mismo lo convencería, ella solo debía enviar la invitación mañana después del mediodía y Jace se encargaría de que él asistiera.

-¿Esperas que se encuentren ahí?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y si alguno de los dos sale huyendo como en el supermercado?

-Yo me encargare de que eso no pase.

* * *

De todo eso ya había pasado un día, eran las doce treinta de la mañana cuando Jace llegó a casa de Magnus, alegando que quería charlar un poco.

-Está bien Jace, ¿A qué has venido?

-Ya te lo dije mil veces, ¡quiero ser tu amigo!

-¡Oh!, ¡eres insufrible!

-No, escucha… -Jace fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre.

-¿Quién molesta al Gran Brujo? –cuestiono Magnus irritado.

-Es una invitación, señor, si me dejara pasar… -la puerta del primer piso se abrió y unos segundos después el chico lobo estaba parado en la puerta de Magnus –Es una fiesta, la anfitriona me ha pedido que le entregue esto personalmente y que confirme su asistencia, así que… ¿Qué dice?

-Yo…

-Él asistirá –dijo Jace cortando al brujo y guiñándole un ojo al chico. Acto seguido el rubio tomó la invitación, se despidió del lobo con un movimiento de mano y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué crees que haces Herondale? Puedo tomar por mí mismo mis decisiones.

-Pero te habrías negado.

-Exacto.

-Por eso lo he hecho, no permitiré que Magnus Bane se pierda una fiesta.

-Magnus Bane no está de humor para ninguna fiesta.

-Tonterías, te mueres por ir.

-Claro, a escuchar a un puñado de subterráneos ebrios cantando torpes canciones mundanas, lo ves – Magnus apunto la invitación –es una fiesta- Karaoke, algo casual, no encaja conmigo.

-Por algo se empieza, no te pongas reacio, ve a la fiesta.

-No quiero –Magnus se cruzó de brazos como un niño haciendo una pataleta –No puedes obligarme Jace.

-Magnus, creí que querías superar a Alexander.

-Quiero superarlo.

-¡Pues vuelve a tu vida normal!

-Tú no entiendes nada. ¡Ayer me has arrastrado al supermercado, me has abandonado y tu mensaje ha sido el culpable de que chocara con tu hermano!

-No me digas que te deprimirás por eso. Sí, es cierto, Alec fue al supermercado y se encontró contigo, pero no lo veo languidecer.

-¡Yo no estoy languideciendo!

-¡Si lo haces!

-¡No!

-Entonces demuéstramelo. Ve a esa fiesta.

-No tengo que probarte nada.

-¡Lo sabía!, languideces.

-¡Ya deja de repetirlo!

-Ve a la fiesta.

-No.

-Si no vas por tu propio pie vendré a buscarte y yo mismo te llevaré y me quedare contigo.

-Por lo que más quieras no lo hagas, no podría pasar toda una noche a tu lado – Magnus llevo una de sus manos a su frente, dramatizando –Eso sería suicidio mental.

-Eso no existe.

-¿A quién le importa?

-¿Iras a la maldita fiesta?

-Iré a esa maldita fiesta. Solo.

-Bien, me duele que rechaces mi compañía, pero me alegra que salgas y te despejes, ¿Ves? Eso hacen los amigos.

-¡No somos amigos!

* * *

Era hora de la fiesta. Una hora atrás Isabelle había ido a la habitación de Alec a escoger el atuendo que llevaría.

-Bien, lo primero que debes saber es que siempre debes lucir espectacular, ya sabes, buscar una mezcla perfecta, un equilibrio, algo que diga "Mírenme" pero a la vez diga "no estas a la altura, así que voltea"

-Eso parece descortés.

-Bueno, no tienes que decírselo a nadie, en realidad.

-¡Ah! ¿Sabes? lo que has escogido no va conmigo, es muy… ¿elegante? –Alec observaba con cautela el esmoquin color azul que estaba en la cama.

-No te preocupes, no usaras corbata y lo dejaras abierto, eso le dará un tono más casual.

-Isabelle, es una Fiesta-Karaoke, no puede ser más casual ¿En verdad debería llevar un traje de etiqueta?

-Sí, nadie se vestirá casual, ya lo veras. Te sorprenderá lo elegantes que se pueden ver algunas personas cantando sobre un escenario vestidos con un esmoquin. Eso cambiara el estilo de la fiesta por completo.

-Pero Iz.

-No Alec. Clary y yo también iremos elegantes, Simon y Jace llevaran esmoquin, al igual que tú. Por favor has esto por mí, hazlo por tú hermanita que te ama –Izzy hizo un puchero y Alec sonrió.

-Bien, lo hare.

Ahora Isabelle volvía a la habitación de su hermano para ver qué tal estaba. Al entrar quedo impactada, jamás había visto a Alec lucir tan guapo, el color del traje contrastaba a la perfección con él, que era todo ébano, zafiro y piel pálida. Izzy llevo ambas manos a la boca e hizo una exclamación de asombro.

-¿Tan mal me veo? –pregunto Alec sonriendo.

-Por el Ángel que eres bello.

-Oh, yo no esperaba eso. Tú también te ves hermosa – ella llevaba un vestido corto hasta la rodilla, color rojo carmesí, con un escote de muerte en la espalda, el cabello recogido en un lazo y su collar detector de demonios descansando en la clavícula.

-Pero tú, ¡oh Alec!

-Vasta de algos, vamos –él le ofreció el brazo e Izzy lo tomó encantada.

Se dirigieron fuera del instituto, donde los demás los esperaban parados junto a la camioneta de Luke, quien se la había prestado a los chicos ya que no debía salir esa noche. Simon era el conductor. Él llevaba un esmoquin rojo como el vino, debajo una camisa blanca, no usaba corbata. Clary llevaba un vestido verde, de un color esmeralda que resaltaba sus ojos y Jace llevaba un pantalón ceñido color negro, una camisa negra y un saco también negro, no era exactamente un traje de gala pero él se veía muy bien.

-Alec, te ves tan guapo –dijo Clary cuando lo vio.

-Lo sé –exclamo Isabelle orgullosa –hicimos un buen trabajo cuando fuimos de compras hace unos días.

-Se hace tarde señoritas –Simon le abrió la puerta de copiloto a Isabelle quien subió al auto y le sonrió a su no tan novio. Los demás subieron atrás y ya que el vampiro estaba adentro se pusieron en marcha.

Cuando llegaron al salón Isabelle sonrió con satisfacción, todos los presentes vestían con elegancia y estilo, ella no se había equivocado. Una vez pasaron la puerta todos los miraban, porque lucían espectaculares, o bien, porque eran Nephilim. El lugar tenía un buen aspecto, había pequeños asientos y mesas esparcidos a los lados de la pista y en el medio de esta había una especie de escenario en el que ahora unas Vampiras cantaban muy entonadas una canción desconocida para Isabelle. Los cazadores tomaron asiento en un lugar cercano a la barra de bebidas, en el que se tenía una buena vista del escenario. Pronto un mesero hada con lindos ojos violeta se les acerco para preguntarles si querían beber algo, todos aceptaron, en el submundo no importaba mucho tu edad si podías soportarlo ellos podían servírtelo. Alec no puso oposición por que los chicos, a excepción de Simon, tomaran bebidas alcohólicas, de hecho él pidió un Martini.

**Alec 2:30 a.m.-**

Alec y los chicos habían llegado a las 11:00 a la fiesta, desde ese momento él se la había pasado de maravilla. Había bebido, (quizá un poco de más), había bailado con algunos desconocidos, había coqueteado con chicos y un par de chicas también, había tomado un tequila de un solo trago, por lo que había ganado una clase de conducción impartida por Simon, solo le faltaba cantar. Ya algo ebrio subió al escenario, apoyado por Izzy, Clary, Jace y Simon, quienes lo animaban desde su lugar.

-Bien –dijo sonriente –soy un cazador, por lo que les sorprenderá que conozca alguna canción mundana, todo se lo debo a esa chica de ahí –Alec apunto a Clary, quien fue apuntada por un reflector y todos estallaron en aplausos –ella me enseño un poco de su música, es muy buena. Clary, eres genial. Sin embargo esta canción no es para ella, sino para un brujo del que estoy ¡locamente enamorado! –Gritó Alec y todo empezaron a aplaudir entonces Hopelessly devoted to you de Grease comenzó a sonar y él empezó a cantar.

Guess mine is not the first heart broken, ( Ya sé que el mío no es el primer corazón roto,)

My eyes are not the first to cry. (Ni mis ojos son los primeros en llorar)

I'm not the first to know (Sé que no soy el primero,)

There's just no getting over you. (pero no te podré olvidar)

I know I'm just a fool who's willing (Sé que sólo soy un tonto que está dispuesto)

To sit around and wait for you. (a sentarse y esperarte,)

But, baby can't you see ( Pero cariño ¿no te das cuenta)

There's nothing else for me to do? (de que no puedo hacer otra cosa?)

I'm hopelessly devoted to you. (Estoy locamente enamorado de ti)

But now, (Pero ahora)

There's no where to hide (no tengo ningún lugar donde esconderme)

Since you pushed my love aside. (desde que rechazaste mi amor,)

I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you, (estoy perdiendo la cabeza, locamente enamorado de ti,)

Hopelessly devoted to you, (locamente enamorado de ti,)

Hopelessly devoted to you. (locamente enamorado de ti)

My head is saying "Fool! Forget him" (Mi cabeza me dice: "tonto, olvídalo")

My heart is saying, "Don't let go, (mi corazón me dice: "no lo dejes ir,)

Hold on to the end", (aguanta hasta el final")

That's what I intend to do. (eso es lo que pienso hacer,)

I'm hopelessly devoted to you. (locamente enamorado de ti,)

But now, (Pero ahora)

There's no where to hide (no tengo ningún lugar donde esconderme)

Since you pushed my love aside. (desde que rechazaste mi amor,)

I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you, (estoy perdiendo la cabeza, locamente enamorado de ti,)

Hopelessly devoted to you, (locamente enamorado de ti,)

Hopelessly devoted to you. (Locamente enamorado de ti)

**-Magnus 2:30 a.m.-**

La fiesta iniciaba a las 11:00, sin embargo Magnus aún se debatía internamente entre ir o no ir. A la 1:45 a.m. había decidido que asistir era la mejor decisión, había comenzado a arreglarse, llevaba un esmoquin completo de color morado con la corbata y el chaleco negros, eso le había tomado al menos media hora y los otros 15 minutos los había ocupado en llegar. Tarde pero ahí estaba, entrando a la fiesta, saludando a gente que ni sabía que conocía. De repente una voz muy familiar sonó por todas partes. Magnus aún estaba parado cerca de la entrada, se voltio hacia el interior del salón donde diviso a Alec, más guapo que nunca, parado sobre el escenario.

-Bien –dijo Alec sonriente –soy un cazador, por lo que les sorprenderá que conozca alguna canción mundana, todo se lo debo a esa chica de ahí –Alec apunto a Clary, quien fue apuntada por un reflector y todos estallaron en aplausos –ella me enseño un poco de su música, es muy buena. Clary, eres genial. –Magnus sintió una punzada de rabia -Sin embargo esta canción no es para ella –el submundo se relajó -sino para un brujo del que estoy ¡locamente enamorado! –Gritó Alec y todo empezaron a aplaudir entonces Hopelessly devoted to you de Grease comenzó a sonar y él empezó a cantar.

Magnus estaba congelado en su lugar, viendo la actuación de Alec, quien cantaba muy bien, y ciertamente se veía espectacular parado sobre el escenario, mientras se movía, hacia algunos ademanes y sonreía de vez en cuando, el brujo sabía que él no se había percatado de su presencia, también había notado que el Nephilim estaba ebrio y que sus amigos probablemente también lo estuvieran. Cuando Alec terminó todos le aplaudieron, Magnus, por su parte, sonreía como idiota embelesado. El Nephilim camino hasta donde estaban sus amigos, quienes sonreían y, al parecer, lo alagaban.

El brujo salió, más que nada para no arruinar el momento, no se iba a quedar en la fiesta, pero definitivamente no había cometido un error al asistir.

Una vez fuera del lugar, y lo suficientemente alejado de la música, saco su móvil y le envió un mensaje a Jace.

_-Lo sé todo-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Tú plan, he llegado a la fiesta y ni te imaginas a quien oí cantar-_

_-¿A Alec?-_

_-Sí, no te preocupes. Solo hazme un favor y no dejes que se vaya a casa con nadie-_

_-Entendido-_

Magnus había sospechado de las "buenas intenciones" de Jace desde un principio, le había parecido extraño que su mensaje sin sentido llegara justo en el momento apropiado para hacerlo chocar contra Alec_,_ sin mencionar que le había parecido aún más extraño que el Nephilim estuviera haciendo compras en aquel supermercado Mundano, por "coincidencia" al mismo que Jace lo había llevado. Y luego la insistencia del muchacho por hacerlo asistir a la fiesta, ¡seguramente ellos ya tenían todo planeado! Y él y Alec solo había caído en su trampa.

Aunque Magnus aún estaba algo dolido, el hecho de haber escuchado a Alec admitir ante un público tan grande que lo amaba, había sido tan perfecto como cuando lo había besado en el salón de los acuerdos, repleto de Nephilim y subterráneos. El brujo lo acababa de perdonar por completo y no solo eso, ahora estaba dispuesto a recuperar su amor, y esperaba contar con la ayuda de su nuevo casi "amigo" Jace.

**-Jace 4:30 a.m.-**

Alec llevaba una hora sentado en el bar, platicando con la mujer lobo que lo atendía. Era una chica bonita, de cálidos ojos color esmeralda y cabello cobrizo. En ese preciso instante ella le estaba enseñando a Alec a preparar un Cosmopolita - Vodka, Cointreau*, zumo de arándanos y zumo de lima- ella lo sacudió en la coctelera le sirvió uno a Alec y se sirvió a sí misma, el moreno la miro sonriente y entonces ella le dio su número en una pequeña tarjeta dorada, entonces alguien la llamó, ella se disculpó con Alec y después se alejó.

Jace se acercó a su ebrio hermano y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Es hora de irnos? –preguntó Alec triste.

-Me temo que sí.

-¿No nos podemos quedar un poco más?

-El lugar está casi vacío.

-Está bien, vamos a casa –Alec se acabó su coctel de un solo trago y se levantó de la barra.

Entonces la chica loba le grito desde el bar.

-Nephilim, ¡espera!, no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Alec, Alec Lightwood – él le sonrió y ella le respondió con otra sonrisa.

Jace le paso una mano por el hombro a su hermano y este se apoyó en él y le susurro.

-Ella es bonita.

-Y tú eres Gay.

-Cierto -dijo Alec como si lo acabara de recordar -Ella es bonita, pero no más que Magnus –Jace le sonrió y lo ayudo a meterse dentro del auto.

-¿Qué tal la Noche? -pregunto Izzy.

-Espectacular –susurró Alec antes de quedarse dormido en el hombro de Jace.

* * *

***Licor francés, elaborado a** **base de cáscaras de naranjas.**

**Bien, ¿Qué les pareció? En realidad yo no tenia planeado que esto pasara tan rápido (que Magnus quisiera recuperar a Alec) pero estoy yendo un poco acorde con los confusos Spoilers de Cassie (no se preocupen que yo no matare a nadie ^-^) Hablando de eso... ¿Ya saben que en julio saldrá CoFH en español?, yo me entré ayer y casi me da un colapso nervioso ~(*-*)~ por la emoción. Cassie dijo que hay un personaje (no especifico genero) que siempre estuvo destinado a morir y que hay otro (un él) al que no esperaba matar pero al final lo tuvo que hacer, ¿Quiénes creen que sean? díganme en sus reviews. **

**P.D.: si mañana no actualizo, discúlpenme, lo que ocurre es que hoy iniciamos los bimestrales en Secundaria y pues ya saben... (aquí alguien que se niega a bajar su promedio de 9.9) deberé estudiar, y los maestros no se apiadan y aun así dejan tareas, ¡Por el Ángel!, espero que la preparatoria sea menos complicada.**

**Besos, abrazos, los amo, que el Ángel los proteja *-*/ **


	11. Somewhere only we know

**Me tarde demasiado /-\ maldita inspiración que no me llegaba y el tiempo que no me daba. ¡Me fui por 5 días! la verdad es que ya no tengo ningún capitulo hecho, entonces los tengo que hacer en el momento y después subirlo, creí que con estos días festivos tendría tiempo, pero la verdad es que soy una ermitaña la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que mi madre técnicamente me saco a patadas de casa para que valla a "disfrutar" de la fiesta. Como sea, ahora los horarios se reajustan y si no tengo tarea les subo los lunes, miércoles, viernes y sábado, de todos modos si me retraso juro por el Ángel que se los compensaré. **

**Oh, se me olvidaba algo (como siempre). El cap, en mi cabeza, va con la canción Somewhere only we know de Kaena, pero como es típico en mi, no me refería a esa versión, bueno si y no. Escribí el capitulo escuchando una y otra vez la canción en versión Glee, cantada por Blaine y The Warbles en el episodio 2x18 (Born this way) cuando ellos van a despedirse de Kurt, ame el momento en el que él le dice a Blaine "jamás voy a decirte adiós a ti" no les miento llore, bueno al final les explico mejor porque les decía lo de las dos versiones de la canción y eso... **

**Advertencia: Malec es una pareja homosexual, sino te gusta no lo leas.**

**Nota: Ni Cazadores de Sombras ni Malec me pertenecen son propiedad de Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Clary, Alec e Isabelle estaban en la habitación de esta última, Clary estaba recostada en el piso con su cuaderno de dibujo, al parecer practicando sus runas, Alec estaba recostado en la cama con una almohada sobre la cabeza e Izzy estaba sentada en el pequeño sofá de la esquina leyendo una revista de moda. De pronto Jace entro a la recamara y azotó la puerta intencionalmente.

-Shhhhhh –siseó Alec, oprimiendo más la almohada contra su cara.

-Oh, lo siento –dijo Jace burlón.

-Habla más bajo –susurró Alec, o más bien se oyó como un susurro pues la almohada amortiguaba el sonido.

-¿Te duele la cabeza Alec?

-¡Sí!

-Ahora lo pensaras dos veces antes de ir a una fiesta y embriagarte.

-Ustedes también bebieron, ¿Por qué no tienen resaca?

-Por qué no bebimos ni la mitad de lo que tú –contestó Izzy apartando su revista.

-¿Quieres una taza de café? –preguntó Jace.

-Si, por favor –respondió Alec haciendo a un lado la almohada.

-Voy por ella –Jace se fue de la habitación y volvió a cerrar la puerta de un golpe, lo que hizo que Alec se encogiera y se llevara las manos a las orejas.

-¡No puedo creer que me hayan dejado hacer esto!

-Tú eres el mayor, nosotros debíamos dejarte hacer lo que tú querías.

-¿Y si lo que quería era huir del país con un hombre lobo?

-Bueno, en ese caso lo hubiera pensado dos veces.

-¡Pero ni siquiera dudaron al permitir que me subiera a un escenario a cantarle una canción a Magnus!

-Nadie sabía que era para él –objeto Clary.

-Sí, tú dijiste que era una canción para un brujo del que estabas locamente enamorado, no especificaste para que brujo.

-Además, si alguien te conocía no te reconoció, no te preocupes.

-Espero que tengan razón –entonces Jace volvió con el café de Alec. Se acercó a él extendió la taza y este la tomo y le dio un sorbo.

-Sabes Alec, me encantaría que nos explicas la razón que te impulso a cantarle a Magnus ayer –dijo Jace sentándose en la cama a un lado de él.

-Bueno… ¿no lo he dicho antes de comenzar? Porque si te soy sincero, no lo recuerdo.

-Dijiste que era porque estabas enamorado de él. Si aún lo amas ¿Por qué no intentas arreglar las cosas?

-No lo sé, al principio pensaba que era porque todo estaba perdido, pero ahora, simplemente no quiero salir herido y mucho menos lastimarlo a él.

-Pero Alec –chilló Izzy –No puedo soportar que estén separados, y yo sé que tú tampoco.

-Oh, vamos Isabelle, no es para tanto, además, esta vida empieza a gustarme, si dejamos a un lado la resaca, creo que podría acostumbrarme.

-¿Hablas enserio? –Preguntó Jace- si eso es verdad, entonces tal vez tengas ganas de asistir a otra fiesta hoy.

-Bueno… sí, estoy deseoso –dijo Alec fingiendo alegría.

-Perfecto –exclamó Isabelle –Es una fiesta de etiqueta, ofrecida por una bruja. Será en una especie de bodega que han decorado y reordenado, está a las afueras de la ciudad y empieza a las 10, son las 4:00 de la tarde lo que nos deja con seis horas, pero necesitaremos toda una hora para llegar… No, podemos llegar a las once, a nadie le importara, voy a llamarle a Simon… Clary, ¿Luke podría prestarnos otra vez su auto?

-Le llamare en un segundo –ella tomó su móvil, se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, Isabelle hizo lo mismo, solo que ella hablaría con Simon.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

-No, Jace hace días que estoy perdido y no tengo idea de lo que hago, y créeme que agradezco que me ayuden, y si ellas opinan que estaré mejor así, pienso que debería hacer lo que me piden.

-Aún hay tiempo, escúchame –rogo Jace –has esto por ti, habla con Magnus, ¡Por el Ángel!, habla con él.

-Jace… estoy aterrado –dijo con los ojos cristalinos y la voz temblorosa – ¡Ya no sé qué hacer! ¿Piensas que quiero ir a esa fiesta? ¿O que quería ir a la de ayer? No puedo con esto, lo único que quiero es volver el tiempo, al momento en el que caí en el juego de Camille y matarla, aunque tal vez ya este muerte, pero querría haberla visto, implorando por su vida y arrepintiéndose de todo lo que había hecho.

-Alec –susurro su Parabatai –Oh Alec, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Ayúdame, por favor ayúdame a salir de esto y olvidar, te pediría que me devuelvas el amor de Magnus pero sé que es un imposible, así que te lo imploro no me cuestiones, porque estoy perdido y no encuentro el camino a casa.

-Yo lo encontraré por ti, hermano, lo buscare incansablemente y trazare una línea para que la veas y la sigas. Yo te esperare del otro lado, no me moveré hasta que puedas verme y cuando lo logres, celebrare contigo.

-Jace… te quiero.

-Y yo a ti –entonces se dieron un abrazo, Alec dejó caer un par de lágrimas pero luego se repuso, se apartó y le dedico una sonrisa a Jace quien se la devolvió.

Las chicas volvieron a acercarse.

-Todo listo –dijo Izzy –Simon pasará por nosotros a las 9:30 p.m.

-Y Luke nos ha dejado ir en su auto.

-Genial –dijo Alec con las cejas levantadas y una sonrisa falsa –No veo la hora.

* * *

Alec se había quedado dormido en la habitación de Isabelle por lo que Jace había llamado a las chicas a la cocina para poder hablar.

-¡Lo estamos destrozando! –Había gritado Jace cuando las chicas dijeron que lo veían mejor así –Este plan no nos ayuda, Alec quiere volver con Magnus y Magnus quiere volver con él, me lo ha dicho ayer… bueno algo así. El punto es que de esta manera les estamos enviando mensajes erróneos. Alec cree que nosotros pensamos que lo mejor para él es vivir la vida loca y sin arrepentirse, por eso sigue el juego, Pero no es lo quiere, tenemos que hacer algo rápido.

-Tenemos que conseguir que hablen sobre esto –dijo Clary.

-Lo más pronto posible –la apoyo Isabelle –Tú, Jace, debes ir ahora y hablar con Magnus ¿Hará algo para recuperar a Alec?, tenemos que saberlo.

-Clary, tú y yo hablaremos con Alec, haremos que admita algo que nos sirva, un indicio de lo que quiere, algo con lo que podamos contraatacar cunado nos diga que quiere olvidar a Magnus.

-Izzy, ¿debo decirle a Magnus que vaya a buscar a Alec hoy?

-Pero por supuesto que sí –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

Isabelle y Clary fueron a buscar a Alec, faltaban dos horas para que fueran las 10 y él seguía dormido. Llegaron a la habitación y cuando cerraron la puerta Alec abrió los ojos. Se incorporó en la cama, y respiro profundo, parecía mareado, advirtió Clary, tal vez aun le doliera la cabeza.

-Hey Alec –saludo la pelirroja -¿Te sientes mejor?

-Tal vez un poco.

-¿Listo para la fiesta de hoy? –Preguntó Isabelle sonriente – faltan un par de horas tan solo.

-Lo sé, supongo que estoy preparado.

-¿Seguro? No pareces muy convencido, dinos ¿Qué ocurre? –cuestionó Clary mientras tomaba asiento en la cama junto a Alec.

-Les diré, ayer a estado bien, pero no puedo vivir de fiesta en fiesta y ustedes no pueden permitirme que beba como loco, ¡no recuerdo ni la mitad de lo que ha pasado ayer!

-¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa?

-Vamos Alec, ¿no hay nada más? –lo animo Isabelle.

-Tampoco creo que sea una buena forma de olvidarme de Magnus, no si me dejan subir a escenarios a cantarle canciones de amor.

-Era lo que tú querías hacer, no nos dejaste detenerte.

-¡Tal vez no quieres olvidarlo! –Exclamo Clary -¡Tal vez lo sabes pero no quieres admitirlo! Y tal vez lo que te detiene es el miedo a tus propios sentimientos.

-Clary, por supuesto que le temo a lo que siento, no sé cuántas veces más tendré que repetírselos, ¡No quiero lastimar a Magnus y tampoco deseo ser lastimado!, yo quiero arreglar las cosas, pero ¿Qué pasa si él no?

-No sabrás lo que él quiere a menos que le preguntes –Izzy suspiro –Eres demasiado testarudo Alec, deberías intentar buscarlo y arreglar las cosas.

-Lo sé, quiero hacerlo, pero no encuentro la manera, ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Qué llegue a su casa y le diga "intente matarte, pero quiero que hablemos para saber si hay algo que pueda hacer para repáralo"?

-No, Alec, Magnus te perdonó, seguro eso ya lo tiene olvidado –lo motivo Clary – tú solo ve con él y hablen de lo que sienten.

-Mejor voy a mi habitación a prepararme para la fiesta –dijo Alec mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta.

Cuando ya se hubo alejado lo suficiente Izzy tiro un cepillo para el cabello de madera directo a la puerta, el cepillo golpeo tan fuerte que la madera de la puerta se abollo ligeramente.

-Juro que si no entra en razón lo matare.

-Calma Isabelle –intentó tranquilizarla Clary

- No Clary, él está siendo un estúpido, si no nos escucha se quedara solo toda su vida.

-Eso no es cierto nos tendrá a nosotros, ¿acaso no somos su familia?

-Pero tú sabes que no es igual, él podría tener una vida a lado del hombre al que ama, sin embargo es tan imbécil, testarudo y cerrado que no puede admitirlo y mucho menos hacer algo para arreglar nada.

-Supongo que eso significa que todo queda a manos de Magnus, ¿no?

-Exactamente, espero que Jace tenga razón, él solo le envió un mensaje diciéndole que ya sabía del plan, que no estaba enojado y le pidió a Jace que no dejara que Alec se fuera a casa con nadie, en vedad deseo que lo que quiera sea arreglar las cosas, sino ellos están perdidos.

* * *

Magnus estaba más alegre que los días anteriores, esa mañana había aceptado hacer un par de trabajos y para las ocho de la noche ya había concluido y recibido su paga, en ese preciso momento acababa de terminar de darse un baño, alguien había tocado a la puerta y ahora se dirigía a abrirla.

-¡Jace! –Dijo cuando vio al muchacho –Hola, pasa, vamos hombre, no te quedes ahí.

-Claro -Jace entro al loft –Te ves más alegre.

-Lo has notado, así es, me siento mucho mejor desde anoche.

-Eso es fantástico, me da tanto gusto saber que estas bien.

-Es gracias a ti, supongo.

-Realmente aún no he hecho nada.

-¿Aún?

-Magnus, ¿Quieres salir de nuevo con Alec?

-Bueno ¡Sí!, pensé que quedo claro.

-En casa tenemos un problema con él, esta aterrado por lo que siente, quiere volver contigo pero no lo admite, no quiere venir a buscarte o hablarte, no sé qué sea lo que le preocupa tanto, tal vez teme que no lo perdones.

-Nunca hubo nada que perdonar, no soy un hombre rencoroso y aunque tu hermano hizo algo… incorrecto, yo no le podía guardar rencor. Siempre han sido más fuertes los buenos momentos que las malas decisiones.

-¿Puedes decírselo?, ¿Puedes hacerlo entrar en razón?

-Nada me gustaría más.

* * *

Jace le había dicho a Magnus que fuera a la fiesta para encontrarse con Alec ahí y así poder hablar con él, el brujo había aceptado. Ahora Jace se dirigía al Instituto para decirles a las chicas.

Cuando llegó no las encontró ni en el recibidor ni en la cocina, entonces supuso que estarían en la habitación de Isabelle, abrió la puerta sin tocar, al primero que vio fue a Alec sentado en la cama usando un esmoquin completamente negro, luego vio a Clary sentada en el sofá de alado con un vestido azul eléctrico, descalza y con una toalla en la cabeza, lo tercero fue a Isabelle saliendo del cuarto de baño envuelta solo en toalla, esta última le lanzo a Jace un cojín directo a la cara que él no pudo esquivar.

-¡Sal de aquí Jace! –Dijo ella, acercándose a él, tomando el cojín, que había caído en las manos de Jace, y empujando la puerta -¿Acaso no vez que no me he vestido aun?

-¿Por qué Alec si puede estar dentro? –pregunto con la cara pegada a la puerta cerrada.

-Porque sí –grito Isabelle del otro lado para Jace pudiera escucharla.

-Eso es injusto, él es un chico también.

-Está bien –dijo Alec –saldré Isabelle.

Ella dijo algo que Jace no entendió y un segundo después Alec estaba fuera de la habitación parado a su lado.

-¿No piensas arreglarte?, falta una hora para irnos.

-Oh, claro, solo quería hablar con ellas, pero veo que por el momento será algo difícil.

-Ya lo creo –dijo Alec asintiendo –Iré a mi habitación, te veo después –Alec se fue caminando por el pasillo, Jace lo observo y después se puso en marcha a su habitación por el lado opuesto.

Jace se puso un esmoquin negro parecido al de Alec, cuando estuvo listo salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de su hermana, esta vez sí toco la puerta, giro la perilla, se puso una mano sobre los ojos y entro lentamente.

-Puedes abrir los ojos Jace –dijo Clary, él se descubrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor las chicas estaban casi listas, bueno más bien Clary estaba lista y a Izzy aún le faltaba maquillarse.

-¿Esta Alec aquí?

-No, solo nosotras –respondió Isabelle.

-Bien, fui a ver Magnus, le pedí que fuera a la fiesta a hablar con Alec y ha aceptado, lo único que tiene que hacer nuestro hermano es escuchar y aceptar lo que Bane le diga.

-Pero, ¿Magnus quiere volver con Alec? –cuestionó Clary acercándose a Jace.

-Sí, es complicado, al parecer lo que Alec hizo la otra noche lo obligo a pensar un poco y descubrir que quería volver con él, o algo parecido es lo que a dicho Magnus.

-Eso es perfecto, esperemos que nuestro lindo hermano no lo arruine.

* * *

Cuando todos estuvieron listos salieron a esperar a Simon quien llego un par de minutos después, Isabelle subió al asiento del copiloto y los demás se instalaron atrás, el auto se puso en marcha.

-Hey Alec, aun te debo esa lección de manejo –dijo Simon.

-¿Lección de manejo?

-Oh, si te la has ganado anoche por tomarte un trago de tequila seco de un solo sorbo.

-¿Yo hice eso?, ¿lo ves Isabelle?, no estoy hecho para esta vida.

-Bueno, te has divertido anoche ¿no? Lo demás no importa demasiado.

Alec puso cara de pocos amigos y no respondió, en realidad, no volvió a decir nada en todo el trayecto hasta la bodega, ya fuera porque aún estaba molesto o simplemente porque la conversación giraba en torno a la fiesta de la noche anterior y el tan solo no deseaba participar.

Cuando llegaron la anfitriona los recibió y los hizo pasar a una mesa, al parecer en una parte más exclusiva, la bruja mencionó que lo hacía por Alec ya que lo había conocido en la fiesta del día anterior y le había agradado bastante, y por esa razón ellos habían sido invitados a la fiesta. Después de pedir unos tragos, Clary y Jace fuero a la pista a bailar, dejando a Simon, Alec e Isabelle solos en la mesa, la chica estaba deseosa de salir a la pista con el vampiro, pero no quería dejar a Alec, al menos no ahora que parecía tan enojado. Después de unos minutos de una charla monótona entre los tres, Alec lanzo una excusa y se fue a la barra. Izzy lo observo pensativa.

-¿Qué ocurre Isabelle?

-Nada, solo lo miraba. Extraño a mí hermano Simon, al Alec protector, tímido y malhumorado. El chico que se va no es él, es un hombre triste y trastornado. Solo lo quiero de vuelta.

* * *

Alec salió huyendo de la mesa, se sentía mal por arruinarles el momento a su hermana y Simon. No quería hacerlo pero pidió un trago, solo uno, se dijo a sí mismo, no haría lo mismo que la noche anterior.

-Hola –lo saludo el mesero Hada de cabellos verdes y ojos cafés -¿Qué deseas?

-Un Whisky en las rocas.

-Ya lo traigo –el chico se apartó y unos minutos después regreso con su bebida, Alec le agradeció, el chico le sonrió y fue a atender a los demás invitados que rodeaban la barra.

Alec se quedó solo en su asiento, sintiéndose miserable. De repente una voz que le pareció ligeramente familiar le hablo, sin embargo él no voltio.

-¿Está reservado este lugar?

-No –dijo él, con la vista clavada en su baso.

-Alexander Lightwood –dijo la voz, mientras su portador se sentaba en la silla contigua a la de Alec, tornándose aún más familiar –nunca hubiera pensado encontrarte en un lugar como este.

-¿Qué? –Alec se volteó rápidamente y se encontró con los ojos de Magnus mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

-Hola –dijo él.

-¿Magnus? –Alec se sintió confundido.

-Alexander –respondió el brujo.

-Hola –el Nephilim quedo helado por un momento.

-Hola –respondió Magnus -¿Qué tal la fiesta?

-No sé, supongo que bien, no me gustan las fiestas.

-Qué extraño, la mitad de los que están aquí hoy, fueron a una fiesta anoche, dijeron que había un Nephilim que había animado mucho la reunión.

-Sí, fui a una fiesta anoche y tal vez tome unas copas de más.

-Todos dicen que subiste al escenario a cantarle a un brujo del que te habías enamorado.

-Eso es lo que dicen, yo también lo he oído, aunque no recuerdo que es lo que dije exactamente –Alec le dio un trago a su bebida.

-Yo lo recuerdo, yo estaba ahí… Alec ¿Aun me amas?

-Yo –Alec estaba buscando las fuerzas para mentir y decirle que no, pero lo considero y pensó que eso podría herir a Magnus, cosa que no deseaba hacer –Si, Magnus aun te amo, nunca deje de amarte, pero tú mismo lo has dicho, eso no cambia nada, no cambia el hecho de que te haya lastimado, no cambia el hecho de que yo he sido un estúpido que ha tirado a la basura lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida y si Magnus Bane aun te amo.

-Oh Alec –Magnus suavizo su mirada –Yo tampoco he podido sacarte de mi mente, lo he intentado pero ha sido inútil, no estoy listo para dejarte ir, jamás lo estaré –el brujo se acercó y a Alec se le acelero el corazón.

-Soy un estúpido Magnus –susurro –Lo lamento, lo siento tanto, no tenía derecho…

-Olvídalo –lo corto el brujo mientras pegaba su frente a la del Nephilim –No tengo nada que perdonarte, todo está olvidado.

-No –Alec suspiro –No puedo hacerte esto, es incorrecto, está mal. Yo intente acortarte la vida, no puedes perdonarme tan fácilmente, no lo merezco.

-Créeme, no ha sido lo más sencillo del mundo y por supuesto que te lo mereces, mereces ser feliz, y yo también. Tú eres mi felicidad Nephilim estúpido –Alec sonrió y se acercó un poco más Magnus. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para besarlo, sin embargo Alec no lo hizo, se controló porque aún no se creía que Magnus lo hubiese perdonado tan fácilmente y todavía debía preguntarle un par de cosas.

Tal vez Alec no besara a Magnus, pero si llevó su mano hasta el rostro del bujo y acuno su mejilla, el cerró los ojos y suspiro profundamente.

-¿Volverás conmigo Alec?

-Sí, pero no ahora, no hoy, estoy aprueba ¿de acuerdo?

-No, te quiero ahora –dijo él sin abrir los ojos.

-Es lo mejor, tienes que probarme, tengo que hacer cosas buenas por ti, muy buenas, todo lo que quieras, tienes que comprobar si aún deseas esto.

-Lo deseo, más que a nada en el mundo, y no quiero ponerte a prueba.

-Por favor, eso haría que no me sintiera tan mal, además no creo que sea correcto que me aceptes de nuevo tan fácilmente.

-No importa que sea incorrecto, lo que importa es que entres de nuevo a mi vida.

-No me iré, tú solo piensa que es como era al principio.

-¿Escondiéndonos siempre?

-No, conociéndonos, probando lo mejor del otro, sin derechos a reclamos, sin ninguna seriedad, solo dos chicos que salen para conocerse.

-Pero yo te conozco.

-Podríamos omitir esa parte y simplemente salir, antes de que me dejes quedar en casa, antes que me des una copia de la llave o un cajón para mis partencias o un lugar en el baño para el cepillo dental.

-¿No cambiaras de idea?

-Por ahora no.

-Pero, ¿saldrás conmigo?, ¿para probarnos? –Alec sonrió -¿Eso es un sí?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Está bien, Alec Lightwood ¿Quieres bailar? –Magnus se levantó de su asiento y le tendió una mano a Alec, él sonrió y sin dudarlo mucho la tomó. En ese momento la canción Somewhere only we know comenzó a sonar. Magnus arrastro a Alec hasta la pista y comenzaron a bailar, Alec rodeando con las manos el cuello del brujo y él abrazado a la cintura del Nephilim. Alec recostó su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Magnus y este último se acercó un poco más a él para susurrarle al oído.

-Prométeme que no te iras.

-Lo juro, por el Ángel, por ti, por que te amo.

* * *

**Ohhhh, ternurita** **(*/o\*), ellos se aman, necesitaba hacer esto. **

**Ahora les explico lo de la canción. Yo escribí el cap escuchándola en versión Glee pero la versión que Alec y Magnus bailan es la de Kaena, no sé, es que la versión de Blaine es por una despedida, pero la del video de Kaena es un encuentro (por lo que yo entiendo). Así que es como si Magnus se la dedicar a Alec, no sé, es así como me lo imagino, nuestro brujito esperando tanto tiempo al amor de su vida y todo eso (TT_TT) y al final, ahí esta Alec, esperándolo en ese lugar que solo ellos conocen, no exactamente ubicación geográfica, es mas sentimental, pero creo que se entiende :) **

**Espero les guste y lo del pequeño momento Jalec de mas arriba, fue porque, no sé, algunas veces pienso en los Heronstairs y lo hermosa que era su relación Parabatai y quise darles su momento a Jace y Alec. **

**-ACLARO. En el Fic Malec no ha regresado oficialmente /o\, Alec quiere ganarse de nuevo la confianza de Magnus y por eso quiere que lo ponga a prueba, lo que significa que les escribiré sobre un par de citas que tendrán, bueno eso es lo que tengo planeado, ya veremos que sale.**

**P.D.: Soy un tempano de hielo, osea nada romántica, así que no se como me saldrán las escenitas de amor XD **

**Besos, espero que nos leamos pronto, que el Ángel los proteja .-.\**


	12. Cap 12, We have tonight

**Hola (*^*)/ me atrase un poquitín y tal vez e su país ya sea jueves, así que lo lamento, pero aquí en México (en mi parte del país) aun no son las 12. Este cap me salió un poquitín mas corto que el anterior, hice mi mayor esfuerzo de escenas románticas e incluso les puse un poco de lime ,(aunque si no les gusta lo pueden saltar, comienza donde lo marque con un asterisco y termina donde empiezan los diálogos), pero no se que tal salió, la verdad es que soy bastante mala, jamás he intentado escribir un Lemon (aunque si he leído algunos) y no creo que sea mucho mejor en el lime XD **

**Advertencia: Malec es una pareja homosexual y este capitulo contiene lime (mensajes sexuales no explícitos) así que si no te gusta no lo leas :) **

**Nota: Magnus no es mío, Alec no es mío, Malec no es mío, Cazadores de Sombras no es mío, todo es propiedad de Cassandra Clare *-***

* * *

Alec había ido a casa con sus hermanos, con la única diferencia de que esta vez se sentía feliz. Cuando llegaron al Instituto Isabelle se bajó del asiento de copiloto y Clary ocupo su lugar ya que Simon la llevaría a su casa y le devolvería su auto a Luke. Alec les sonrió a Isabelle y Jace, después entro a casa a paso apresurado. Se dirigió a su habitación para pensar sobre lo que había pasado y a rogarle al Ángel que no se lo hubiera imaginado.

Podía tener esperanza, Magnus lo había perdonado, iba a volver con él, ahora Alec solo debía ser mejor, demostrarle su amor al brujo constantemente para que él viera que no había tomado una mala decisión. Después de cambiarse la ropa se recostó en su cama y un segundo después se quedó dormido.

Cuando Alec despertó a la mañana siguiente, se puso su traje de combate para entrenar y después se dirigió a la cocina por una taza de café. Cuando llego se encontró con Clary y Jace sentados a la mesa y a Isabelle inclinada cerca del horno sacando una bandeja del interior de este.

-Hola –saludo Alec.

-¡Alec! –exclamo Isabelle jalando rápidamente la bandeja y sacándola del horno – ¿quieres una galleta? –Alec miro desconfiado a los pequeños círculos de masa demasiado obscura.

-¿Esas son galletas?

-Sí, de avena.

-¿Por qué tienen ese color?

-No lo sé, ¿la avena?

-La avena no es de ese color.

-No interesa, come una.

-Primero come una tú -Isabelle rodo los ojos y tomo una de las "galletas" y se la llevo a la boca -¿Qué tal?

-Está bien, no sabe tan mal, ¿tomaras una?

-¿Qué? No, no quiero morir aun.

-Y ustedes –dijo mirando a Jace y Clary -¿Quieren probar mis galletas?

-Ehh… no tengo hambre Izzy –murmuro Clary.

-Yo tampoco quiero morir –respondió Jace.

-Como quieran –dijo ella lanzando la bandeja a un lado y haciendo saltar las galletas en su sitio.

-¿Quién quiere ir a entrena? –Preguntó Alec, cambiando el tema.

-Yo –dijeron Clary y Jace al unísono.

-¿Vienes Izzy?

-Sí, iré aunque ustedes sean tan malvados conmigo.

-Izzy no somos malvados, solo apreciamos nuestra vida –respondió Jace con una sonrisa y después de que Jace recibiera un buen golpe en la cara los tres fueron a la sala de entrenamiento.

Primero practicaron combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Jace contra Alec, Isabelle contra Clary, estaban en la mejor parte de la pelea cuando el teléfono de Alec comenzó a sonar, él corrió rápidamente hasta donde lo había dejado, abandonado la pelea y confundiendo un poco a Jace.

-¿Me perdí de algo? –Preguntó Jace a las chicas, quienes se encogieron de hombres.

Alec contesto la llamada, como se lo imagino era Magnus.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ven a casa –dijo el brujo del otro lado de la línea.

-Llego enseguida –dijo Alec rápidamente con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro y luego colgó.

-¿A dónde vas? –cuestionó Jace.

-Por ahí, vuelvo más tarde –respondió él tomando su teléfono y saliendo a paso veloz de la sala de entrenamiento.

No recordó que aun llevaba el traje de combate hasta que ya estaba a dos cuadras del loft de Magnus, no le dio mucha importancia y siguió su camino, cuando llegó a la puerta principal del edificio casi involuntariamente llevo la mano a su bolsillo para sacar la llave, entonces recordó que ya no la tenía y toco el timbre, un segundo después la puerta se abrió y Alec entro, subió apresuradamente.

*****La puerta del loft de Magnus estaba abierta, Alec pasó y fue golpeado por algo que después lo aprisionó contra la pared, estaba tan sorprendido que no opuso resistencia, escucho como la puerta del apartamento se cerraba con un estruendo y después sintió los cálidos labios de Magnus sobre los suyos. Correspondió al beso, que se sentía tan desesperado, necesitado y sobre todo apasionado, enrollo sus piernas en la cintura del brujo, quien dejo su boca y se ocupó a bajar por su cuello, después regreso a los labios. Alec le quito la camiseta a Magnus y la tiro a un lado, el brujo trato de hacer lo mismo pero le fue difícil ya que el traje de combate era complejo de quitar debido a la obscena manera en la que se pegaba la los cuerpos de los Nephilim. Magnus gruño enojado y Alec lo ayudo, quitándose de encima la molesta parte superior de su traje y lanzándola lejos, después bajó los pies al suelo y empujo al brujo hasta la habitación, tirándolo a la cama y colocándose sobre él, comenzó a besarlo y a proporcionarle caricias por todo el cuerpo, beso su cuello y continuo bajando por su pecho. Magnus lo observo con los ojos brillantes, pidiendo más, Alec llevo sus manos hasta el pantalón de Magnus y se lo quito, después el brujo cambio la posición tirando a Alec sobre la cama y colocándose sobre él, besándolo llenándolo de caricias, trato de quitarle los pantalones pero también eran difíciles de retirar, Alec sonrió ante la mueca de enojo de Magnus y lo volvió a besar, el brujo correspondió y comenzó a besar su cuello otra vez.

-Espera Magnus ¿solo me has llamado porque querías sexo?

-No -el bujo paro de besarlo, y se incorporó sentándose a horcajadas sobre Alec, él se incorporó también pegando su espalda al respaldo de la cama y mirando fijamente a Magnus –Quería darte de nuevo tu copia de la llave, sé que dijiste que antes tenía que ponerte aprueba, pero hoy has venido en el momento en que te llame, no dudaste en dejar lo que estabas haciendo por venir a verme, eso, mi amado Nephilim, es suficiente para mí –Magnus volvió a besar a Alec quien correspondió, aunque luego se separó otra vez –¿Ahora que ocurre?

-Nada, es solo que no me merezco esto.

-Para Alec, basta de culparte por todo y decir que no me mereces, eso no es verdad, ambos nos merecemos y tú no has tenido la culpa de todo, así que por favor deja de decirme que no te mereces esto.

-Lo siento, es solo que…no lo puedo creer aun, no creo que quieras volver conmigo, y no quiero herirte, no más.

-Si me sigues rechazando me lastimaras.

-No es rechazo, solo dame un poco más de tiempo, para perdonarme a mí mismo.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que terminemos de nuevo?

-No, claro que no, es solo que no estoy listo para llevar una llave del loft y mucho menos para tener sexo, ¿Estaría tan mal si te pido que vallamos lento?

-No –Magnus sonrió y beso su frente –te esperare todo el tiempo que necesites.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, como nunca imagine amar a alguien.

* * *

Magnus se retiró de su posición sobre las piernas de Alec y se sentó a su lado en la cama con su hombro junto al del chico, con las piernas entrelazadas, le tomo una mano y Alec posó su cabeza en el hombro del brujo.

Alec no se quedó en el loft de Magnus mucho después de su encuentro, por lo menos tenían una cita esa noche, era lo único que mantenía con ánimos a Magnus.

No entendía muy bien el porqué de que Alec se sintiera tan culpable, y lo que más quería era retirar de él ese sentimiento, Magnus consideraba que él mismo tenia parte de la responsabilidad por su ruptura. Anteriormente Alec le había reprochado sobre lo poco que hablaba sobre su pasado, tal vez si el Nephilim hubiera sabido lo que había pasado con Camille no la abría buscado.

Continuo pensando en la cita que tendrían, probablemente no sería perfecta, pero un paseo por Bryant Park era lo mejor mientras estuviera con Alec.

El Nephilim llegaría a las siete a casa de Magnus, tomarían un taxi e irían a caminar por los pasillos arbolados del parque.

En esos momentos faltaba solo una hora para su encuentro por lo que Magnus comenzaba a impacientarse. Para calmar sus ansias decidió tomar un largo baño. Una vez término con eso comenzó a buscar un atuendo para usar. Se decidió por unos ajustados pantalones con estampado de leopardo, y considerando que ya casi era invierno y había algo de frio afuera, una camiseta a manga larga negra y encima un largo abrigo estilo gabardina de color dorado.

Cuando ya estuvo listo no tuvo que esperar mucho pues Alec, quien se había negado a llevarse su copia de la llave, toco el timbre. Magnus bajo rápidamente. Se sorprendió al ver que Alec no iba por completo de negro, llevaba unos pantalones negros y botas también negras, pero en el torso usaba una sudadera roja, y eso era demasiado color considerando que se trataba de Alec Lightwood.

Magnus sonrió juguetonamente.

-Te ves bien.

-No tan bien como tú –respondió Alec con una sonrisa -¿Nos vamos? –Magnus asintió y se acercó más al Nephilim quien le ofreció su brazo, el brujo se colgó de él y ambos comenzaron a andar buscando un taxi libre.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Cuando llegaron al parque comenzaron a andar por el camino de piedra hasta llegar a una banca que dejaba ver la enorme explanada en la que habían algunas parejas haciendo un picnic nocturno.

-¿Sabes? –Comentó Magnus –Extrañaba esto, te extrañaba a ti.

-Yo también te extrañe, no te imaginas cuánto –Magnus apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Alec y él le tomo una mano y la entrelazo con la suya.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?, si hubieras llegado a casa ese mismo día yo no habría dudado en perdonarte.

-Lo lamento, me deje llevar por el dolor, y pensé que me odiabas.

-Yo nunca podría odiarte –Alec se inclinó y beso a Magnus en la boca, fue un beso corto lleno de amor, que después fue rematado con una sonrisa.

-Te amo –le susurro al Nephilim –Y ahora que he sentido lo que es estar sin ti, créeme no quiero volver a experimentarlo.

-Yo también te amo torpe, nunca te dejare partir otra vez –Ahora fue Magnus quien besó a Alec, quien no dudo en corresponderle.

Se quedaron en el parque sentados en la banca hablando, hasta que notaron que eran los únicos que quedaban ahí, entonces decidieron volver a casa.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento ya era la media noche, Magnus abrió la puerta principal y subió las escaleras hasta la puerta de su apartamento, Alec lo había seguido hasta ese punto pero dudo en el umbral.

-¿Te quedaras esta noche? –Pregunto el brujo parado cerca de Alec mirándole lleno de ruego.

-Yo… -él dudo.

-No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras, si lo deseas dormiré en el sofá, pero quédate, quédate esta noche por favor.

-Me quedare –Y Alec dio un paso dentro del apartamento cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

* * *

**¿Y que les pareció?, ¿es romántico? ¿Qué piensan? ¿Soy pésima escribiendo lime?**

**En la parte cuando van al parque a su cita me inspire un poco en el calendario de TMI que hizo Cassandra Jean específicamente en el mes de septiembre /-\ y a partir del momento en el que comienza su cita en mi cabeza empezó a sonar la canción we have tonight (no se de quien sea originalmente pero hay una versión Glee xD)**

**Okey, por ultimo... para celebrar que las y los chicos de U.S.A ya casi tendrán CoFH ¿Por que no me comparten sus teorías?, me siento masoquista ^~****^ y si ustedes quieren en la nota del próximo cap les cuento la mía.**

**Besos, abrazos, los amo, que el Ángel los proteja (n.n)/ **


	13. Cap 13 Sentirse querido :)

**¡Hey! Aquí estoy otra vez yo (^-^) Este cap salió cortito, lo siento, ya no se ni como empatar mis ideas y en realidad no me dio tiempo de seguirlo, creo que es un poco mas fresco, e incluso divertido, para los que querían una escenita de celos de parte de Magnus hacia Clary, aquí les dejo algo así (Clary no esta implicada físicamente) como sea, lo siento por lo corto del cap y me disculpo anticipadamente por que no podre actualizarles Mañana y el Lunes tampoco, me salieron unos extracurriculares y pues hay que cumplir XD**

**Advertencia: Malec es una pareja Homosexual así que si no te gusta, no lo leas ;)**

**Nota: Ya lo saben ,Malec y Cazadores de Sombras pertenecen a Cassandra Clare :D**

* * *

Alec despertó con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Magnus, ambos recostados en la cama del brujo. Cuando él le había pedido a Alec que se quedara, el Nephilim no había podido resistirse, así que había pasado la noche ahí, sin embargo no habían hecho Nada.

Alec se levantó de la cama, Magnus aún no había despertado. El Nephilim llevaba unos pantalones de pijama a cuadros negros y grises que había dejado en casa de Magnus antes de su ruptura, y tenía el torso descubierto. Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de café para él y para Magnus. Cuando la bebida estuvo lista la sirvió en dos tazas, se disponía a llevarle una a Magnus cuando lo escucho llamarle desde la recamara.

-¿Alec? –pregunto el brujo.

Alec se acercó hasta la puerta de la habitación, se apoyó en el umbral y observo a Magnus sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Alec le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

-Oh, ven aquí, acércate, ¿Dónde te has metido?, pensé que me he imaginado que te has quedado –el Nephilim obedeció al brujo y se paró a un lado de la cama, Magnus alzo la vista hasta él para después llevar sus manos a las caderas de Alec y después hacerlo sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, el Nephilim esperaba que lo besara pero en lugar de hacer eso, el brujo lo rodeo con los brazos atrapándolo en un dulce abrazo protector, Alec no dudo en corresponder al abrazo de Magnus, se quedaron así durante unos minutos, abrazados sin decir nada, Alec con la cabeza pegada al pecho de Magnus y él con el rosto enterrado en la cabeza del cazador –Te amo, Alec. Siento que nunca seré capaz de decirte cuanto te amo.

-Magnus, también te amo, y jamás podría expresar con palabras lo mucho que le agradezco al Ángel por haberte encontrado –mientras decía esto Alec deshacía el abrazo para posicionar sus manos en las mejillas del brujo y después besarlo dulcemente.

Después el Nephilim se retiró de su posición quedando de nuevo con los pies descalzos en la alfombra.

-He preparado café –dijo sonriéndole a Magnus -¿Quieres que te lo traiga a la cama?

-No –Magnus negó con la cabeza –iré contigo a la cocina –se puso de pie, tomo la mano de Alec y se pusieron en marcha hacia la cocina; cuando llegaron se sentaron uno a un lado del otro frente a la meseta de la cocina con las manos entrelazadas por sobre esta y con la mano que les quedaba libre tomaban sus respectivas tazas.

-¿Qué tal las cosas en casa? –preguntó Magnus para comenzar una conversación trivial.

-Bien, supongo, en los últimos días me he acercado más a mis hermanos e incluso me he amigado con Clary.

-Con que Clary ¿He? –Magnus alzó una ceja inquisitivo.

-Sí, resulta ser bastante persuasiva, además es agradable.

-Sé que es agradable, la pregunta es ¿No la odiabas?

-No exactamente, me refiero, cuando pensaba que estaba enamorado de Jace ¡Por supuesto que la aborrecía!, pero después, con el tiempo y gracias a ti, me di cuenta de que no había razón para hacerlo.

-¿Y ahora son los mejores amigos? –pregunto Magnus sonriendo y usando un tono algo agudo en la voz.

-Yo no diría mejores, pero si, somos amigos.

-¿Sabes? Yo conozco a Clarissa desde que usaba pañales, incluso le guardo algo de aprecio, pero cuando el Rakshasa te atacó y yo te rescaté y curé, ella llego aquí un tanto después que tu hermana, estaba hecha una bolita pelirroja de desesperación, en ese momento no pude evitar odiarla un poquitín -concluyo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo, como diciendo _¿Qué se le va hacer?_

-¿Odiarla? ¿Estabas celoso de Clary?

-¿Celoso? NO, solo disgustado por que ella podía correr a tus brazos y consolarte y entonces tú le dirías "Gracias por estar aquí" cuando en realidad el que había matado un demonio y agotado sus poderes por ti esa noche, no hubiera sido ella.

-Eso suena a que estabas celoso –insistió Alec divertido.

-¡Bueno! Quizá si lo estaba un poco, pero eso es agua pasada, ahora te tengo para mí solo –dijo Magnus con una sonrisa seductora y juguetona.

-Ni tanto –exclamó el Nephilim –debo ir al Instituto, ayer deje a medias el entrenamiento, además soy el que está a cargo y desde ayer por la tarde no pongo un pie dentro.

-¿Seguro que es muy necesario?, tus hermanos ya están bastante creciditos como para necesitar de un niñero.

-Probablemente, y sin embargo no paran de buscar problemas hasta bajo las piedras, así que debo ir, lo siento.

-Está bien, mientras prometas que vendrás más tarde.

-Eso puedo hacerlo –dijo levantándose de su asiento, dándole un rápido beso a Magnus y caminando de vuelta al dormitorio del brujo para cambiarse la ropa.

Cuando estuvo listo abandono el loft y se dirigió al instituto, y una vez ahí fue a buscar a sus hermanos a la cocina.

-Hey pero ahí está Alec –exclamo Jace con una enorme sonrisa.

-Pero si se pasó toda la noche fuera, ¡míralo! Trae la misma ropa con la que se ha ido ayer –respondió Isabelle siguiéndole el juego a Jace.

-Me pregunto ¿dónde ha estado TODA la noche?

-¿Y con quién?

-Muy graciosos chicos –dijo Alec con una sonrisa de medio lado –Pero la verdad es que son muy listos, apuesto a que ya se hacen a una idea.

-¡La loba! –Grito Isabelle- aquella que le dio su número.

-¡No! El chico hada que lo acorralo en el baño.

-¡No espera!, el vampiro con el que bailo pegado la otra noche.

-¡Basta!, son tan inmaduros.

-Vamos Alec, cuenta detalles, ¿Qué tal la noche con Magnus?

-Bien.

-¿Solo bien?

-Yo que me pensaba que apenas pisaras su loft te comería vivo, no te esperábamos en los próximos tres días…

-¡Isabelle! –chillo Alec.

-Déjalo, debió de estar muy mal y por eso no quiere comentar nada.

-Cierto… tal vez Magnus no llego ni al primer round.

-¡Por el Ángel!, no ha pasado nada y aunque hubiera ocurrido algo no sería de su incumbencia, ahora si no les molesta, voy a entrenar.

-Ha hablado el jefe, vamos Izzy –dijo Jace –No vendría mal un entrenamiento, considerando que ayer nos dejó colgados por salir corriendo por Magnus.

-¡Raziel!, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

-¿Qué? ¿Un par de hermanos tan maravillosos? –pregunto Isabelle sonriente.

-¿Un par de hermanos tan increíblemente sexys? –dijo Jace haciendo una pose rara.

-No, un par de hermanos tan inmaduros que no son capaces de pensar en otra cosa que interferir en la vida de los demás, ¿Sera acaso porque sus vidas son muy aburridas?

-Vamos Alec, tú sabes que nuestras vidas son de todo menos aburridas.

-Claro, imposible no divertirse con un Vampiro, con el que tal vez estas saliendo, amante de los video juegos y los comics y con una novia de mal genio que apuesto que te cambiaría por una dotación de lápices de color y blocs de dibujo, ¡Ha sí! y también por los comics.

-No hay necesidad de ser tan hostil Alec –Dijo Izzy herida.

-No aguantas una broma, no tenías que reaccionar así.

-Eres tan inmaduro Alec.

¿Yo soy el inmaduro?, Que el Ángel los proteja par de tontos, porque ahora les juro que los mato –dijo y salió a toda prisa tras ellos, que ya habían salido como bolidos a la sala de entrenamiento.

* * *

**Y... Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, Ese Alec es tan insensible con sus preocupados y amorosas hermanos XD **

**Les preguntare ¿Les gustaría que escribiera unos One-Shots de mis teorías para cada personaje? ¿cuéntenme les gustaría que lo hiciera? y también díganme que les pareció el cap. **

**Gracias por leerme, los amo, los extrañare estos días, nos leemos el martes :D Que el Ángel los proteja (*-*)/**


	14. Cap 14 Confesiones

**Hola *-*/ igual y me tarde tantito XD lo que ocurre es que pasaron algunas cosas, me enoje, no quería escribir y luego decidí que ustedes no se tenían la culpa así que les dejo el capitulo, aunque ya es algo tarde. Para los que querían escenita Clalec aquí la tienen, espero les guste y me disculpen por atrasarme tanto con los caps.**

**Advertencia: Malec es una pareja Homosexual, si no te gusta no lo leas.**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la brillante mente de Cassandra Clare**

* * *

Después de apalear y sermonear a sus hermanos Alec había terminado de entrenar, estaba bastante animado, pues en un par de días podría volver a sus labores normales como cazador de sombras. Había tomado una ducha rápida y estaba en su habitación alistándose para volver al loft con Magnus. De pronto alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Estas vestido? –pregunto Clary del otro lado.

-Sí, puedes pasar –respondió él terminando de enfundarse las botas.

-Alec –saludo ella al pasar.

-Hola Clary.

-Me preguntaba ¿Qué tal te lo habías pasado ayer con Magnus?

-¿También tú? –pregunto él sonriente.

-Bueno, pensé que tal vez querrías hablar con alguien, y yo sé que algunas veces es difícil comentar estas cosas con tus hermanos, así que decidí venir y preguntar.

-Tienes razón, no es algo que me guste comentar con mis hermanos, pero tampoco es algo que me encante comentar con alguien más.

-Vamos, dime lo que paso, yo sé que quieres hacerlo –Alec dudó –Creí que ya éramos amigos.

-Está bien, la noche estuvo bien, salimos a dar un paseo, luego volvimos al apartamento y me pidió que me quedara y yo lo hice –Clary rio por lo bajo –No ha pasado nada, en absoluto, solo dormimos en la misma cama –Alec se sonrojo ligeramente mientras decía todo eso y Clary lo miro alzando una ceja y sonriendo –Aun no estoy listo para eso Clary, no me mires así, es la verdad –Clary ensancho su sonrisa.

-Te creo, pero ¿Por qué no?

-¡Por el Ángel! No sé, tal vez porque llevo semanas sin verlo, porque era nuestra primera cita.

-Pero no sería la primera vez que tú y él… bueno ya sabes.

-No Clary, claro que no sería la primera vez –Alec dijo eso sonrojándose violentamente.

-¡Y entonces ¿Qué te detiene?! –pregunto ella prácticamente saltando sobre la cama, donde se había subido un segundo antes –tú llegaras a su apartamento y lo veras, tan sexy como siempre, él te besara y te tomara por los brazos –dijo Clary tomando a Alec por los brazos y obligándolo a pararse junto a ella –Y te arrastrara hasta la cama, entonces te empujara para que te recuestes sobre ella –dijo haciendo a Alec recostarse.

-¿Y todo esto lo sabes por experiencia? –Clary lo ignoró, siguió con su explicación.

-Y te mirara desde arriba lleno de amor, después saltara sobre ti –ella, de hecho, lo hizo se sentó a horcajadas sobre Alec y se acercó mucho a su rostro, Alec no se pudo siquiera mover, solo contuvo la respiración impactado por un momento –y te besara de nuevo –dijo ella pegando su frente a la del muchacho –con todo él amor que podrías imaginar y lo único que tendrías que hacer es dejarte amar –dijo en un susurro. Ambos se quedaron petrificados, conteniendo la respiración, hasta que Clary lo hizo, fue casi imperceptible, un segundo, solo un pequeño roce, Alec ni siquiera pudo corresponder al beso, en un rápido movimiento Clary se retiró de su posición sobre Alec y se tumbó sobre la cama a su lado –Lo siento Alec, me dije llevar.

-Ya lo creo –dijo él soltando el aire que había estado reteniendo –No hay que comentarlo.

-De ninguna manera –concordó ella –Entonces ¿lo intentaras con Magnus? –cambio el tema.

-Sí, tal vez ya esté listo.

La puerta de la habitación de Alec se abrió de un golpe.

-¡Hey! aquí están –exclamó Isabelle metiéndose a la recamara y cerrando la puerta taras ella –Los he estado buscando chicos, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-Solo charlando –aseguro Clary.

-¡Espera! A Clary si le has contado lo que paso con Magnus ¿Cierto?

-¿Qué? Iz ya te lo dije, ¡NO HA PASADO NADA! Dormí en su departamento, pero solo eso, ¿Comprendes? No hay nada que contar, es eso lo que le he dicho a Clary –dijo Alec sentándose en la cama algo molesto y sonrojado.

-Okey, no te pongas furico Alexander, solo era una pregunta con que dijeras que no, bastaba.

-Lo hice y tú no me creíste ¡Por el Ángel! ¿Hoy es el día de "todos a volver loco a Alec"?

-Lo que pasa es… -Isabelle fue interrumpida por el sonido del móvil de su hermano, quien miro la pantalla y después alzo un dedo indicándole a Isabelle que le diera un momento. Alec contesto la llamada.

-¿Quién llama? –el número era desconocido, Alec lo pus en alta voz.

_-Madison._

-¿Quién? –preguntó él, confundido volteo a ver a las chicas en busca de una respuesta pero ellas tampoco sabían de quien se trataba.

_-¿Eres Alec Lightwood?_

-Sí, ¿pero quién eres tú? y ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

_-Soy Madison Stewart, la chica con la que charlaste en aquella fiesta en el bar-Karaoke hace un par de días, te di mi número y esperaba a que llamaras, pero como no lo has hecho me las he arreglado para conseguir el tuyo._

-¿Qué? Yo no…

_-No me digas que no lo recuerdas, hablamos por horas, ¿Cómo lo olvidaste? Creí que te gustaba, aunque para ser sinceros, tú actuabas como si todo el mundo te gustara, no sé porque espere que fueras diferente, Nephilim._

-¿Diferente a qué?

_-A los otros chicos, tú me escuchaste parlotear por horas y aun así no mostraste señal de querer largarte, pensé que eras dulce, tierno y sobre todo diferente._

-Claro que soy diferente –obviamente la frase tenía doble sentido, pero la chica no lo capto.

–_Entonces demuéstramelo y sal conmigo hoy, comamos en Taki's para ver qué pasa, me gustaría conocerte más, Alec Lightwood, no aceptare un no por respuesta._

-Yo… no creo que pueda…

_-Dije que no aceptaría un no, te veo ahí a las cuatro_ –y después ella colgó.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Clary.

-¿Alec? ¿Tienes una cita hoy? ¿Con esa tal Madison?

-Creo que si… pero no la conozco, ni siquiera recuerdo haber hablado con ella.

-Espera –musitó Clary -Dijo que te conoció en la fiesta a la que fuimos hace un par de días, al bar-Karaoke, la única chica con la que, realmente, mantuviste una conversación esa noche fue la bartender, una chica loba, ella te dio su número según me ha dicho Jace, tú le dijiste que ella era bonita.

-¿En verdad dije eso? –Alec se sintió muy confundido.

-Sí, lo has dicho.

-¡Por el Ángel! Debí estar realmente ebrio- exclamó él, horrorizado.

-De hecho lo estabas –Afirmo Isabelle –Pero no interesa, lo importante aquí es que no puedes ir a esa cita, estas saliendo con Magnus, no puedes tener citas con chicas lobo mientras sales con alguien más.

-Sí, Alec ¿Cómo pudiste decir que si?

-Por si no se dieron cuenta, ella no me dejo rechazarla, Yo lo intente.

-Pudiste decirle que estabas saliendo con alguien más –apunto su hermana.

-Estaba confundido. No quiero ir a la cita.

-No interesa que no quieras, iras –cuando Alec intento protestar, Izzy, levanto un dedo para hacerlo callar –Pero no iras solo, Clary y yo iremos contigo, le explicaras a la chica que sales con alguien más y que todo fue un mal entendido, después nos marcharemos del lugar.

-¿Harían eso por mí?

-Sí –dijeron al unísono las chicas.

Cuando dieron las cuatro de la tarde Clary, Isabelle y Alec se pusieron en camino hacia Taki's, una vez ahí, no fue tan difícil encontrar a Madison pues tanto Clary como Izzy la reconocieron; estaba sentada en un apartado cerca de una ventana y cuando vio a Alec se levantó e hizo señas para que se acercara a ella, estaba sonriente, hasta que se percató de las otras dos chicas que venían tras de él.

-¿Tus guarda espaldas? –preguntó Madison.

-Mi hermana Isabelle y nuestra amiga Clary –las presentó cordialmente Alec.

-Ok, que extraño concepto tienes de una cita, normalmente no traes compañía.

-Escucha, ¿Madison? –Ella asintió –esto no puede ser una cita real –la loba puso mala cara.

-¿No? ¿Por qué no Nephilim, no sales con los que no son de tu clase?

-¿Qué? No, no soy así.

-¿Entonces de que se trata? –ella suavizo ligeramente su tono.

-Yo… En primer lugar, bueno, no… me gustan las chicas –lo dijo rápido muy rápido, no era algo que le encantara comentar –y estoy saliendo con alguien… un brujo… Magnus Bane.

-¿Con el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn? ¿Hablas enserio? –Madison se veía realmente conmocionada –Ahora entiendo por qué no querías salir conmigo, digo, teniendo al Gran Magnus Bane.

-Espera, ¿Cómo es que no sabías que Alec tenía… otras preferencias? Si él le dedico una canción a un BRUJO –remarco Isabelle.

-Bueno, llegue tarde a mi turno, que empezaba a las 2:00 a.m. tu hermano ya había comenzado a cantar, no escuche la dedicatoria –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces –dijo Alec –ya que todo está aclarado supongo que esto ya no es una cita.

-No, no lo es, en verdad lo siento Nephilim, por la confusión, me refiero, pero no me arrepiento de haber arriesgado, eres muy agradable, podríamos ser amigos.

-Por supuesto –respondió él sonriente –no tengo ningún problema en ser tu amigo.

-Genial, tengo tu número, te llamare.

-Claro –dicho esto ella se levantó de su asiento y salió del lugar.

-Eso fue fácil –dijo Clary.

-Claro, tú no tuviste que confesar nada frente a una extraña –repuso Alec un poco enojado.

-Cierto, pero me refería a que esperaba que ella tratara de matarte cuando le dijeras.

-¿Por qué ella habría intentado matar a Alec?

-Algunas chicas hacen eso, se sienten engañadas, o eso es lo que dicen.

-En ese caso te ha ido bien, hermano, ella incluso quiere ser tu amiga.

-¿Saben? Tengo que irme ya –Alec cambio el tema.

-Como quieras, ¿Clary quieres quedarte y comer algo conmigo?

-Claro Isabelle, dejemos que Alec se valla ya con Magnus.

-Adiós chicas –él salió apresuradamente de Taki's dejándolas ahí.

No quería quedarse en el restaurante, le había dicho a Magnus que iría a verlo y eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo, literalmente, correr hacia su loft.

De pronto, cuando ya llevaba al menos la mitad del camino recorrido, recordó lo que había pasado con Clary, no quería decirle a Magnus, pero Alec temía que de alguna manera se fuera a enterar, y de todos modos no quería mentirle ni guardarle secretos. Siguió con su camino hasta que llegó a la puerta de calle del edificio del brujo, estaba abierta así que Alec pasó, subió las escaleras hasta el departamento de Magnus y toco la puerta, el brujo abrió enseguida.

-Alec, cariño, pasa, te he estado esperando.

-Hola Magnus –respondió Alec, después se acercó al brujo y lo beso –Lamento la tardanza, pero ni te imaginas lo que ha pasado.

-¿No? Cuéntame –él lo arrastró hasta el sofá y lo hizo sentarse.

-Cuando estaba en el instituto una chica llamó a mi teléfono, yo no tenía idea de quien era, me dijo que se llamaba Madison, que nos conocimos en una fiesta hace unos días, que me dio su número y ya que yo no llamé ella se las arregló para conseguir el mío, me invito a una cita y cuando la rechace ella dijo que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-¿Así que fuiste? –el brujo parecía un tanto molesto.

-Sí, pero lleve compañía, no te preocupes, le dije mis razones para no salir con ella y al final dijo que quería ser mi amiga.

-Está bien… ¿te viste con una extraña y le dijiste que eras gay? –Alec asintió ligeramente –interesante, ¿le dijiste que estabas saliendo conmigo?, espero que sí.

-Lo hice, ella quedo impactada, luego dijo que estaba bien y eso fue todo.

-¿Fue todo? No parece algo tan terrible, ¿al menos ella tiene suficiente potencial como para ser tu amiga?

-¿Qué? ¿Potencial?, no comprendo a que te refieres.

-No importa, olvídalo –Magnus comenzó a besar a Alec pero él lo frenó.

-Espera, aún tengo algo decirte.

- No necesito que me des detalles de tu NO cita con la chica.

-No es eso, es algo más –Magnus asintió para que Alec prosiguiera –Antes de decirte, tienes que saber que yo no soy el culpable en esto, fue un accidente –el brujo alzo una ceja en señal de que no comprendía lo que Alec quería decirle –Clary me beso.

-¿Qué? –Magnus se levantó de un brinco del sofá -¿Qué? –Repitió –Alec, sabía que esto pasaría algún día –dijo llevándose una mano a los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que pasaría un día?

-Que Clarissa se enamoraría de ti, ¡Lo sabía! ¿Por qué eres tan irresistible, tonto?

-¡No!, ella no está enamorada de mí, solo fue un roce en los labios, ni siquiera fue un beso real.

-¿Ella lo inicio?

-Sí.

-¿Tú le correspondiste?

-No.

-¿Cuánto tiempo duró?

-No lo sé, ni un segundo.

-¿Dónde paso?

-En mi habitación.

-¿En qué parte exacta de tu habitación?

-¡Esto es demasiado! –Magnus lo miro furibundo, esperando su respuesta –En mi cama.

-¿Sentados o recostados?

-Recostados –Magnus puso una cara horrorizada.

-¿Quién estaba arriba?

-¡Magnus! ¿Qué te hace creer que…?

-Responde Alexander –lo cortó el brujo.

-Ella –susurro él.

-¿Qué es lo que sentiste?

-Nada, confusión tal vez, no me interesa Clary en ese sentido, fue una estupidez, ella me preguntó si habíamos tenido sexo ayer –Magnus levantó ambas cejas en una señal de disgusto –yo le dije que no, entonces comenzó a decirme que me dejara llevar, de un modo u otro ella termino sobre mí en mi cama y me besó.

-Alexander ¿Cómo pudieron?

-No fue mi culpa, lo lamento.

-Estúpido, eres un estúpido ¡Odio a Clarissa!

-Pero Magnus no fue mi culpa.

-Lo sé, fue ella -respondió Magnus sin una gota de sarcasmos, pero claro que culpaba a Clary –La odio, te ínsita a hacer cosas que no quieres, ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

-Calma, no es para tanto, Clary no es una mala persona.

-Eso es lo que dices –le recriminó –no sabes cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Si quieres le pueda preguntar…

-No, no quiero que se te acerque, podría volver a besarte –Magnus pareció relajarse, se acercó un poco a Alec, aunque no se sentó a su lado, se quedó de pie.

-No importa lo que "Clary intenta" –enfatizó Alec –Lo importante es que solo te quiero a ti –Magnus sonrió.

Alec tomó las cinturillas del pantalón del brujo y lo obligó a sentarse en su regazo, Magnus lo hizo pero cruzo los brazos y volteo la cara en dirección opuesta a la del Nephilim. Se estaba haciendo del rogar. Eso Alec no le importaba, si Magnus quería él rogaría por su perdón, lo amaba lo suficiente como para hacerlo.

-Escucha Alec, estoy molesto muy molesto, pero te perdonaré solo porque no me lo ocultaste.

-Lo siento, en verdad, jamás volverá a pasar lo juro por el Ángel. Gracias Magnus –Magnus sonrió seductoramente.

-Pero tienes que recompensármelo –dicho eso se lanzó a besar apasionadamente a Alec.

* * *

***Inserte escena Lemon* (que yo aun no aprendo a escribirlas) lo dejo a su pervertida imaginación (si es que la tienen)**

* * *

**¿Vieron la imagen que publicó Cassandra Jean en su Twitter hace unos días cuando ella terminó de leer CoFH? ¿Por el Ángel! casi muero, ¿Quiénes creen que sean? Yo le ruego al Ángel que no sea Malec (T_T)**

**P.D.: Soy curiosa XD, tengo una preguntita ¿Perdonan fácilmente las mentiras? Me intriga saber si soy la única loca que lo hace :)**

**Los amos, Gracias por leer, intento actualizar antes del viernes, que el Ángel los proteja, Adiós .-.**


	15. Cap 15 Vermont

**Me tardé demasiado en actualizar, la verdad es que he tenido algunos problemas personales y no tan personales, en los últimos días, por lo que no había encontrado momento ni inspiración para escribir el capitulo. Deben saber que se sale por completo del contexto que tenia planeado en un principio, este cap es importante por que a pesar de lo que ocurre, todo se trata de vivir y correr riesgos por las personas a las que amas, de ser valiente. No me mal interpreten, mis problemas no tienen mucho que ver con lo que pasa en el cap, es solo que me he tomado un espacio para celebrar la vida :) La situación durara un par de capítulos más, espero les guste, luego regresarnos a nuestros dulces momentos de celos y amor XD**

**Advertencia: Malec es una pareja homosexual, si no te gusta no lo leas.**

**Nota: Ni Cazadores de sombras ni Malec me pertenecen, son de la sensacional Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde el funeral.

Todo había sido difícil de llevar desde que habían vuelto de Vermont hacia dos días, los ánimos en el instituto estaban apagados, los Nephilim apenas cruzaban palabras entre ellos, no querían herirse mutuamente. Ahora que habían probado un poco de lo que se trataba sufrir por amor, todos habían pasado mucho tiempo junto a sus parejas.

Clary y Jace habían salido a muchas citas, a pesar del corto tiempo que había transcurrido desde el suceso, no habían perdido oportunidad de estar juntos y recordarse cuanto se amaban. Isabelle aún no era oficialmente la novia de Simon, pero había decidido quedarse en el departamento del vampiro en esos días, más bien para poder llevar el dolor de la muerte con alguien a quien amaba de la manera en la que aquella persona, ausente ahora, había amado a alguien. Por otra parte, Alec, él no se había pasado esos días en el loft de Magnus, sino que se había quedado en el instituto, sentado en la cama, pensando, leyendo una y otra vez esa nota de suicidio, firmada por un joven Nephilim al cual no conocía en lo absoluto, esa carta que estaba dedicada a él, pero que al mismo tiempo era una nota de amor para un submundo, al que tampoco conocía, el cual ahora estaba sufriendo, como Alec nunca podría imaginarse.

"_Tal vez te parezca extraño, Alec Lightwood, que un completo desconocido te dedique una carta y más aun considerando sus razones, no tienes que preocuparte, esto no es de ningún modo tu culpa._

_Mi nombre es Darren Blackwell, tal vez ya te lo hayan dicho, pero me gusta presentarme._

_Descubrí que era homosexual cuando tú besaste a Magnus Bane en el salón de los Acuerdos en Idris, el día de la batalla contra Jonathan Morgenstern… En realidad creo que ya lo sabía, lo que realmente provocaste en mí ese día, fue una chispa de valor. _

_Necesité mucho valor para aceptarlo, pero solo pude hacerlo ante mi mismo, creo que tú mejor que nadie comprendes mi situación, somos cazadores de sombras, nuestras reglas son anticuadas, pero tú, tú vas en contra de ellas. Quería ser como tú._

_Después de pelear aquella batalla por Alacante, volví a casa, no dije a nada a mi familia, comencé a salir con un hombre lobo, es un buen hombre, no se merece lo que le estoy haciendo, pero la verdad es que a pesar de que traté de convencerme a mí mismo de que soy valiente, nunca lo logré. _

_Solo puedo admitirlo ahora, en esta carta, ahora, que no estoy vivo. Lamento mis acciones por el sufrimiento que les estoy causando a las personas a las que más amo._

_Quisiera pedirte que le dijeras a Charlie, (el chico del que te escribí más arriba), que lo amo y que lo lamento, que soy un cobarde, pídele que no se sienta responsable por esto, todo lo que me ha ocurrido ha sido solo mi culpa…"_

* * *

Eran las 3:43 a.m. Alec había despertado por el sonido de su móvil. Esa noche se había quedado en casa de Magnus. Se incorporó tratando de no despertar al brujo que dormía a su lado, miro la pantalla de su móvil, la que llamaba era Isabelle.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Alec sabía que algo andaba mal, su hermana no acostumbraba llamarlo cuando sabía que estaría en casa de Magnus, a menos que fuera algo muy importante.

-_Alec, la clave quiere que vallamos a Vermont esta misma noche._

-¿Vermont? ¿Por qué debemos ir ahí?

_-En su instituto a ocurrido una tragedia. Un chico de unos 19 años se ha suicidado esta noche._

-Qué pena, no es por sonar insensible pero ¿Eso cómo nos involucra a nosotros?

-_Más que a nosotros te involucra a ti, Alec, él dejo una nota, era para Alec Lightwood del instituto de Nueva York._

-¿Para mí? –Alec estaba confundido, comenzaba a alterarse, quizá alzó un poco la voz pues despertó a Magnus.

-¿Qué es para ti cariño? –Preguntó el brujo somnoliento.

-Isabelle, llegare en una hora –Alec colgó el teléfono y le dio la cara a Magnus –una carta, una carta suicida, para ser exactos.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién se ha suicidado? ¿Y por qué te dejo una carta?

-No lo sé, Isabelle no me ha dicho el nombre de chico, solo dijo que debíamos partir hacia Vermont esta noche.

-Necesitarán un portal –Alec abrió la boca para decirle que no se preocupara, pero Magnus lo mandó callar –Ni se te ocurra decir que Clary puede hacerlo.

-Está bien –dijo el Nephilim en un suspiro –será mejor que nos pongamos un poco más de ropa –Ambos estaban en ropa interior.

* * *

Magnus se había ofrecido a acompañar a Alec al instituto por tres razones principales.

La primera: No pensaba dejarlo ni un segundo a solas con Clary.

La segunda: si no se ofrecía a hacer el portal se quedaría en casa, por lo que no podría ir a Vermont con Alec.

La tercera: No pensaba dejar a Alec solo en esos momentos.

Aun nadie sabía porque la nota estaba dirigida hacia Alec. Los Nephilim que llevaban el caso no habían tocado la carta.

En esos momentos Magnus estaba terminando el portal, mientras que Jace, Isabelle, Clary y Alec se acercaban con sus maletas, se quedarían una semana en Vermont.

-¿Están listos? –Todos asintieron –vamos caras largas, entren al portal.

Clary y Jace entraron primero tomados de la mano, la segunda fue Isabelle.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Preguntó Magnus a Alec.

-Eso creo, solo… no lo entiendo.

-Está bien, todo está bien, no te preocupes, vamos –Magnus lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente, se separó del Nephilim y le tendió una mano, Alec la tomó y ambos entraron al portal.

El portal los dejó justo en la entrada del Instituto de Vermont, las puertas de este estaba abiertas y los cazadores transitaban por ellas, se podían ver a más de ellos dentro de la casa, todos vestidos con sus ajustados trajes de combate. Pronto una chica Nephilim los hizo pasar.

-Por favor, la familia quiere hablar con todos ustedes, diríjanse a la biblioteca, esta al fondo de este pasillo –todos asintieron y se dirigieron a donde la chica les había indicado.

Cuando entraron pudieron ver a una mujer rubia, probablemente la medre, estaba sentada en una silla con los codos en las rodillas y el rostro apoyado en las palmas abiertas de sus manos, lloraba desconsoladamente. A su lado había un hombre alto y delgado, se le veía la madurez en el rostro pálido, era guapo incluso con sus ojos color avellana entristecidos, tenía una mano en el hombro de la que debía ser su esposa. Por ultimo había una chica de unos 16 años que aferraba ferozmente a un pequeño niño de unos 6 años que lloraba en sus brazos.

El primero en percatarse de su presencia fue el padre, quien le susurró algo a su esposa y se acercó a los chicos.

-Mi nombre es Donovan Blackwell, lamento haberlos hecho viajar hasta aquí, pero significa mucho para mí y mi familia que lo hayan hecho.

-No nos agradezca, Nosotros somos Isabelle, Alexander y Jace Lightwood –los presento este último –Ellos son Clarissa Morgenstern y Magnus Bane.

-Hemos recibido su mensaje y estamos dispuesto a hacer lo que ustedes necesiten que hagamos –dijo Isabelle dulcemente.

-Lamentamos mucho la pérdida de su hijo –Alec lo miro a los ojos y el hombre sostuvo su mirada y asintió.

-¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Darren –contesto la madre del chico, aun no dejaba de llorar pero ahora se había posicionado junto a su esposo quien le pasó un brazo por los hombros –Su nombre era Darren. En verdad, Gracias por haber venido.

-¿Qué le ocurrió exactamente a Darren? –preguntó Jace.

-Recibimos un llamado por actividad demoniaca en el centro de la ciudad, mi esposa Bríd se encargó de avisarle a nuestra hija Alana que debía quedarse con su hermano Connor y yo fui a la habitación de Darren para pedirle que nos acompañara a la misión. Cuando entré lo encontré en la cama, vestido con el traje de combate, tenía un frasco un una mano y una carta en la otra. Aún no sabemos qué fue lo que bebió, pero lo mató al instante, tampoco hemos abierto la carta, está va dirigida a Alec Lightwood, por eso los hemos llamado –Donovan le hizo una seña con la mano a otro Nephilim para que se acercara, el chico le entregó el sobre a Donovan quien se lo pasó a Alec –Esta carta es tuya, no tienes que abrirla ahora, sin embargo les agradeceríamos que se quedaran una semana aquí, mientras se hacen las investigaciones requeridas antes del funeral de Darren.

-Así lo haremos –respondió Alec.

-Les mostraré sus habitaciones –dijo Bríd.

Todos siguieron a la mujer, quien le mostro primero su alcoba a las chicas, después a Jace y por ultimo les pregunto a Alec y Magnus si querrían una juntos, cosa que sorprendió al brujo, sin embrago ambos aceptaron y la mujer se las designo, después se marchó y los dejo solos.

-¿Alec? Sé que esto es difícil cariño, y quiero que sepas que aquí estaré cuando decidas abrir esa carta –Magnus le puso una mano en el hombro y Alec posó la suya sobre ella.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, abriré la carta ahora –él se sentó en el borde de la cama y Magnus se puso a su lado. El Nephilim inspiro hondo y después comenzó a romper es sello –Esta bien, veamos que dice esto para mí...

"_Sé que es estúpido que no le hubiera dedicado la carta a él o a mi familia, pero la verdad es que te elegí a ti porque eres para mí algo parecido a un héroe. _

_Lamento hacerte realizar este viaje, pero en verdad me parece importante que seas tú el primero en conocer mi verdadera historia…_

_Yo amo a Charlie y sé que él me ama a mí, el problema son mis padres, nunca lo intenté, pero temía que si les decía ellos me rechazarían, son grandes personas, no me mal intérpretes, pero no soy capaz de pasar por esto, por el rechazo y el dolor, ahora en estos últimos momentos de mi vida, me siento orgulloso de mi y de lo que soy, te agradezco por haber hecho lo que hiciste aquel día y estoy feliz porque sé que ayudaras a muchos chicos a encontrar su verdadero ser. Pero para mí ya es tarde, he hecho esto porque la última vez que he salido con Charlie, (eso fue hoy por la noche), unos chicos Nephilim nos han visto, dijeron que le dirían a mis padres, que avisarían a la Clave, me acobarde, no defendí al chico al que amo y eso estuvo mal, sin embargo no puedo soportar el hecho de que mis padres lo sepan…"_

Los ojos de Alec se habían llenado de lágrimas, Magnus lo estrechó contra su pecho y el muchacho comenzó a sollozar, la carta parecía haberle afectado mucho.

-Calma, todo estará bien, vas a estar bien, saldremos de esta, no te pongas así, todo irá bien, no te preocupes.

-Él se quitó la vida porque otros Nephilim lo vieron con su pareja y lo amenazaron con decírselo a su familia, decirles que él era homosexual… solo imagina lo que sintió, solo imagina todo lo que habrá pensado, al menos yo pensé la mitad de todas esas estupideces también, solo imagina que fuera yo –Alec lo dijo en un susurro, Magnus lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Escucha, tú nunca habrías hecho esto, tú eres una de las personas más valientes que he conocido, Alec, tú eres fuerte. Me besaste enfrente de todo los Nephilim en el salón de los acuerdo y ni siquiera te importó lo que ellos dirían de ti, no te importó lo que tus padres harían. Eres valiente porque te aceptas como eres y jamás harías algo tan cobarde como quitarte la vida. Yo lo sé.

-¿Tú en verdad crees que soy tan valiente?

-No solo lo creo, yo lo sé, eres una gran persona. No sabes lo afortunado que soy por tenerte. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

* * *

Por la mañana cuando Alec despertó Magnus aún dormía, el Nephilim vio la hora, era muy temprano, pero necesitaba salir a caminar y sentir el aire fresco. Se deslizo de los brazos del brujo y salió de la cama, se puso sus vaqueros y una camiseta de mangas largas ajustada de color blanco, se enfundó las botas y tomó la carta de la mesilla de al lado de la cama, pues no la había terminado de leer, se dirigió a la puerta y salió a toda prisa.

El instituto estaba ubicado en un buen lugar aunque un poco apartado. Tenía un enorme campo con un lago, los arboles eran una mezcla de Rojo, verde, naranja y un poco de amarillo, era un hermoso paisaje, en otras circunstancias ha Alec le habría gustado salir y dar un paseo con Magnus, pero ahora lo único que deseaba era la soledad, para aclarar sus ideas, más bien.

Se sentó en lo alto de una pequeña colonia, era un lugar hermoso, se podía ver todo desde esa punto, no era muy alta pero si lo suficiente como para poder ver el otro lado del lago sin problemas. Era un paisaje excepcional.

-Este era su lugar preferido –dijo una vocecilla femenina a espaldas de Alec, él voltio y miro a la chica, la hermana menor de Darren, ella quizá tenía 16 años, era una chica muy bonita de ojos almendrados y tez pálida, con el cabello largo y cobrizo atado en un moño hasta arriba en la cabeza, llevaba unos jeans y una sudadera blanca –soy Alana ¿Puedo hacerte compañía?

-Alec –se presentó él –por supuesto, sería un placer.

-¿Es esa la carta que mi hermano te ha dejado? –Alec asintió –Se ha quitado la vida porque alguien ha descubierto su relación con Charlie ¿cierto?

-¿Tú sabias sobre eso?

-Sí, me di cuenta con el tiempo, llevaban unos cuantos meses juntos, hacían una gran pareja. Charlie es un gran chico, mi hermano tenia suerte, desaprovecho una vida completamente feliz, por su miedo, por no arriesgarse. Él me dijo que te admiraba por tu valentía, por eso no me ha sorprendido que la carta fuera para ti

-Quizá me subestima un poco, yo no soy tan valiente como él creía, desperdicie mucho tiempo negando mi relación con Magnus Bane, besarlo en el salón de los acuerdos fue un acto desesperado, e incluso para algunos irracional, por recuperar su cariño, porque me tomara enserio y me perdonara.

-Mi hermano te admiraba, porque tú fuiste en contra de las reglas y te arriesgaste, creo que es algo que el habría querido hacer, pero se acobardo.

-¿Quieres leer el final de la carta conmigo? –ella asintió y se acercó un poco más a Alec.

"_Mi hermana Alana es una gran chica, la amo con todo mi ser, sé que ella lo sabe, pero me gustaría que se lo dijeras. Ella es una de las pocas personas que me conoce realmente como soy, me duele decepcionarla, pero ella nunca entenderá lo que se siente pasar por esto._

_Remarco que mi ejemplo no debe ser seguido, no quiero un gran escándalo, no quiero vergüenza para mis padres, me gustaría que se los dijeras todo en privado, para que nadie pudiera comentarlo fuera de la familia. _

_La vida es tan hermosa, vivir es lo mejor, no quiero que mis hermanos desaprovechen su vida mintiendo y escondiéndose, quiero que sean valientes y nada me gustaría más que tú fueras el que les mostrara como._

_-Darren Blackwell-_

* * *

**Hey *-*/ hice que la familia se apellidara Blackwell solo por que no se me ocurrió buscar o inventar otro :) Lamento que el tema sea un poquitín deprimente, quiero que sepan que estoy en contra de este acto tan cobarde, el suicidio, pero esta idea se me presento y como les dije es mas bien para celebrar la vida. Los chicos se quedaran en Vermont por un par de capítulos mas. Espero que la carta no se les haya complicado un poco. Cuando Alec la lee el la habitación con Magnus en realidad el brujo no la lee y Alec no empieza por esa parte, la carta comienza en el principio del capitulo. **

**Pregunta curiosa... ¿Consideran a Alec un cobarde? yo no, pero en el libro de Cazadores de Sombras y Subterráneos una de las autoras lo describe así, como un chico cobarde que no es capaza de afrontas lo que siente, yo digo que es uno de los personajes mas valientes y uno de los que mas admiro por ser tan humano y real :´) ¿Qué dicen ustedes?**

**Besos, los quiero, gracias por leerme, disculpen la tardanza, que el Ángel los proteja, adiós ^-^/**


	16. Cap 16 Secreto

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, la verdad no había tenido tantas ganas de escribir, toda la semana el entrenamiento fue fatal y me termine realizando una herida todos los días, regresaba a casa agotada y con ganas de nada mas que dormir. A ****partir del próximo capitulo las cosas se tornaran mas alegres :) y bueno, yo estoy feliz por haber leído la ultima crónica de Bane "The Course of True Love (and First Dates)" que es simplemente encantadora, ¿Ya la leyeron? si no lo han hecho la pagina de traductores "Ministry of lost souls" ya se a encargado de proporcionárnosla en español (si no lo sabían *-*) quisiera pedirles que la leyeran antes de leer el próximo cap, pues en el, Alec y Magnus podrían hablar sobre dicha cita y no quiero hacerles spoiler. **

**¿Se han pasado por el Twitter**** o Tumblr de Cassie? ¿ya vieron su espectacular nota de esperanza? Es algo como... no se preocupen Todos los que mueren, mueren por una razón importante, es una guerra ¿Qué esperaban?, pero no importa ¡Tengan esperanza!´¬_¬´y después espera que una foto de su esposo y su gato arregle nuestros corazones rotos (T-T)**

**Advertencia: Bueno, dudo que a estas alturas no lo sepan pero, ¿Qué mas da? Malec es una pareja homosexual, si no te gusta no lo leas.**

**Nota: Ni Cazadores de Sombras ni Malec me pertenecen, son de la genial y No nihilista, Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

Alana se había apoyado en el hombro de Alec y había comenzado a llorar desconsolada, su hermano la amaba, lo sabía, pero verlo escrito en la carta, de esa manera, le partió el corazón, y también hizo que notara que Darren ya no estaba más y que nunca lo podría volver a ver. Se aferró al Nephilim que tenía a un lado y lloró como nunca lo había hecho.

-Todo estará bien… por favor, para de llorar.

-No, nada estará bien, yo… ¿cómo viviré sin él? ¿Cómo le diré a Charlie que lo perdimos?

-Escucha, esto no es algo que puedas superar jamás, mi hermano menor murió, cargaré toda mi vida con esa perdida. Nunca lo superas, solo aprendes a vivir con ello, aprendes a seguir adelante, por las personas que amas y que te necesitan, tus padres te necesitan, tu hermano menor te necesita, Charlie necesita que estés con él, ¿junto a quien pasará esta pena si no es contigo?

-Nadie se lo ha dicho, pero… seguro ya ha escuchado algo –ella alzó el rostro y miro a Alec tristemente.

-Tú deberías decirle.

-No podré hacerlo sola –Alec le tomó una mano – ¿Me acompañarías?

-Lo haré, iré contigo.

-Gracias, te lo agradezco, en verdad.

Alec Lightwood acompañó a Alana a casa de Charlie, era un departamento cerca del instituto, el lobo estaba en una manada pero prefería vivir por su cuenta.

Charlie era un gran chico, había nacido mundano, un hombre lobo lo había atacado y convertido, llevaba cuatro años de vida como licántropo, tenía 20 años pero era muy infantil y sentimental. A Alana le agradaba mucho y él había dicho que pensaba lo mismo de ella.

Darren había salido casi por cuatro meses con Charlie, no era mucho, pero era suficiente para haber desarrollado un gran amor el uno por el otro.

Alana lo había descubierto casi de inmediato, desde siempre se esperó que su hermano fuera gay, lo suponía, cuando Darren se lo confesó, ella no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, cosa que en ese momento alivio mucho a su hermano.

Desde que había descubierto su relación con Charlie, se había encargado de cubrirlo con sus padres y de acompañarlo a algunas de sus citas, por las noches ella se escabullía a la habitación de su hermano y pasaban horas hablando, eso sería lo que más extrañaría, los buenos momento, esos que solo podría atesorar, pues ya nunca podría tener nuevos.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento Alana tocó la puerta, Charlie salió enseguida.

-Alie –susurro él –dime que no es cierto lo que se dice de tu hermano –los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas – ¿Alana?

-Lo siento Charlie –él la abrazó y los dos comenzaron a llorar.

-No puede ser cierto, él no puede estar muerto, ayer estaba bien… no entiendo.

-Se quitó la vida –dijo Alana apartándose ligeramente del licántropo – ¿Podemos pasar? Para que podamos contarte –Charlie asintió y los dejó pasar.

Cuando entraron al departamento, los tres se sentaron en la sala, nadie hablo por un momento, Alana rompió el silencio.

-¿Estás listo para escucharlo? –El licántropo asintió –Ayer unos Nephilim los amenazaron ¿cierto? –Ella no esperó una respuesta, continuó con su relato –no sabemos exactamente cuando pasó, estoy casi segura de que fue cuando estuvo seguro que todos en el instituto dormíamos. Bebió una pasión que lo mató al instante, tenía miedo de que esos Nephilim les contaran a nuestros padres.

-Es tan… egoísta ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿No pensó en mí? ¿En el daño que me está causando? No lo entiendo.

-Yo tampoco entiendo el por qué. A mí también me duele su partida, pero tenemos que ser fuertes –Alana le tomó una mano y él la estrecho fuerte, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y su mirada estaba perdida en la inmensidad.

-Él escribió una carta –dijo Alec por fin –La dirigió a mí, pero creo que mereces leerla –Alec se la tendió y Charlie la tomó.

-Alec Lightwood, Darren te admira… admiraba, no sé por qué no siguió tu ejemplo. Eres un Nephilim muy valiente, ojalá él lo hubiera intentado también, por nosotros, al menos –Charlie abrió la carta y comenzó a leer, cuando termino las lágrimas corrían sin parar por su rostro, parecía un poco molesto, respiraba entrecortadamente.

Cuando se calmó, rompió en llanto, temblaba furiosamente y sollozaba. Alana se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro, pero Charlie no paraba de temblar, parecía haber entrado en una especie de Shock. Alec también se acercó a él y le miro el rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula tensa, ambas manos a los lados con los puños apretados tan fuertemente que los nudillos se le habían tornado blancos.

-Charlie –lo llamó Alana pero no hubo respuesta –Respira, trata de calmarte.

-Recuéstalo en el sofá –sugirió Alec –empuja su torso, yo te ayudare con las piernas –Alana lo jaló hacia el sofá y Alec levantó sus piernas. Al final lograron recostarlo.

Alana coloco una de sus manos en la frente del licántropo y comenzó a quitarle los cabellos dorados del rostro.

- Piensa en cosas buenas ¿Puedes recordar la sonrisa de Darren? Grábala en tu mente –ella sonrió tristemente –Siempre llevaras una parte suya en ti. Nunca te abandonará –Charlie se calmó y abrió los ojos –Calma, todo estará bien, tú y yo podemos salir de esto, juntos.

El hombre lobo se sentó en el sofá y tomo la mano de Alana.

-Es hora de ir a casa, prometo que vendré mañana –él asintió, la chica le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la puerta –Vamos Alec –él puso una mano en el hombro del licántropo en señal de despedida.

Los Nephilim salieron del apartamento y se encaminaron de nuevo hacia el Instituto.

Cuando estuvieron de nuevo en el Instituto, Alec pudo ver que se habían retrasado bastante en casa de Charlie, ya era más del medio día, algunos Nephilim caminaban de aquí a allá por el salón.

En el centro de la habitación había una mesa en la que estaban sentados el señor y la señora Blackwell junto a Isabelle, Jace, Clary y Magnus. Este último estaba analizando un pequeño frasco de cristal mientras los Nephilim discutían algún tema relacionado con Darren, supuso Alec.

Él y Alana se acercaron a la mesa, y se sentaron en las sillas restantes.

-¿Dónde te metiste toda la mañana? –preguntó Izzy en voz baja a Alec.

-Alana y yo resolvimos un par de asuntos –su hermana asintió y volvió a poner su atención en la conversación de los demás.

-No es fácil determinar las substancias de las que estuvo compuesto el veneno, no parece el trabajo de un brujo experto, tal vez lo hizo el mismo o lo compro en el mercado negro. Solo puedo afirmarles que fue rápido e indoloro –concluyo Magnus.

-Se lo agradecemos señor Bane –dijo Bríd con una sonrisa cansada y entristecida –Si nos disculpan… Debemos comenzar a preparar el cuerpo Darren, la ceremonia de despedida se realizara mañana.

-Les agradeceremos que se queden –concluyó Donovan, todos asintieron.

Las horas siguientes transcurrieron lento. Poco antes de la cena Alec pidió hablar con Bríd y Donovan.

En el salón se juntaron, toda la familia Blackwell, Magnus, Izzy, Clary y Jace. Por ultimo Alec pasó y tomó la palabra.

-Ustedes saben que Darren dejó una carta, la cual estaba dedicada a mí. En ella, él me pidió que les contara su secreto, tal vez no sea fácil de aceptar, pero les pido que lo intenten por la memoria de su hijo. No se cómo decir esto… Darren era homosexual –soltó Alec rápidamente –Él salía con un chico, un licántropo. Otros Nephilim se los encontraron en una cita ayer y lo amenazaron con contarles esto a ustedes, él tuvo miedo del rechazo y… se quitó la vida –Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Alec, Bríd lloraba en el hombro de su esposo, Alana era consolada por Connor, Izzy y Clary eran consoladas por Jace y Magnus miraba a Alec con una expresión preocupada.

-Él… no… nosotros no somos así, es verdad que por ser Cazadores de Sombras es de esperarse que tuviéramos este perjuicio, sin embargo yo, nosotros habríamos aceptado a nuestro hijo, su orientación sexual no cambia en nada su persona, él no deja de ser nuestro hijo solo porque le gusten los chicos… si hubiera confiado en nosotros, si se hubiera acercado y preguntado… Necesito un momento –dijo Bríd y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-Gracias Alexander –susurró Donovan antes de salir corriendo tras su esposa.

Los chicos fueron cada quien a su habitación. Alec y Magnus caminaron en silencio por los pasillos hasta la suya, cuando estuvieron dentro, el Nephilim se sentó en un pequeño sofá cerca de la cama, el brujo lo observo callado.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Alec y él tenía la mirada perdida.

-Esto no está bien. Iras a de nuevo a casa, abriré un portal o te enviare en un vuelo, como tú lo quieras. Mañana después del funeral estaré ahí contigo…

-No, Magnus, no importa, no puedo irme.

-Claro que puedes, no tienes que estar aquí si no lo quieres, y claramente la situación te está afectando, no pienso dejar que sigas sufriendo.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí –le sonrió de lado al brujo.

-Alec, Cariño no quiero que esto te ponga mal o te deprima, en verdad, puedes volver a casa, tus hermanos se quedarán aquí si la familia lo requiere, no se negaran si es por tu bien.

-Quiero quedarme, no quiero dejar sola a Alana, ella está sufriendo al igual que Charlie, quiero ayudarlos.

-Odio que seas tan considerado. La pregunta no es ¿en qué les afecta a ellos?, es ¿en qué te afecta a ti? ¿Puedes con esto Alec?

-Lo soportaré, solo si te quedas conmigo –Alec se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta Magnus, el brujo lo envolvió con sus brazos –Puedo hacer cualquier cosa, si tú te quedas a mi lado –Magnus levanto el rostro de Alec para poder verlo a los ojos -¿Me ayudaras en esto?

-¿Acaso lo dudas?

* * *

**¿Qué tal? un poco corto pero espero poder compensárselos - me lo he estado pensando y creo que les subiré un capitulo por semana, si tengo inspiración y tiempo, dos. El gran día será los Lunes y el otro será indistintamente cualquier otro día de la semana (solo si puedo escribirlo), desde ahora les cuento que en las vacaciones de la Semana Santa no podré actualizar por que salgo de viaje :/ pero apenas este de vuelta les montaré cap XD**

**¿Alguien más nerviosa/o por que solo faltan dos meses para que CoHF salga a la venta? ya se que solo en U.S.A pero quizá alguien lo lea en Ingles o yo que se XD ¿Verán los Spoilers antes de leer el libro? me refiero, ¿verán los spoiler que publiquen los que ya lo hayan leído o esperaran a que llegue a su país? Yo tal vez no pueda resistir hasta julio para saber quien muere O_o ¿Y ustedes? **

**Besos, abrazos, que el Ángel los proteja, nos leemos el Lunes o TAL VEZ antes, los amo, Adiós ^-^/ **


	17. Cap 17 Es hora de partir

**Me tardé mucho esta vez, espero me disculpen, no había tenido mucha inspiración, además el tema de Vermont, el funeral y todo eso, comenzó a deprimirme un poco así que este es el ultimo cap en Vermont :)**

**Esta vez no les hago muy larga la intro por que mis ojos se cierran (son las 2:35 a.m. en donde vivo)**

**Nota: Malec es perteneciente a Cassandra Clare al igual que Cazadores de Sombras :)**

* * *

El día del funeral llegó, trayendo consigo a una horda de Nephilim vestidos de blanco, sentados en unas sillas, acomodadas en filas en la extensión de la pradera, en el lugar que Alana había calificado como el favorito de Darren.

Alec estaba en la habitación que compartía con Magnus, mirando por la ventana la escena que se desarrollaba en aquel hermoso prado.

Alec iba vestido de blanco, como era debido, con un saco bordado de runas doradas. El acontecimiento le recordaba terriblemente al funeral de Max.

-¿Todo bien? –Preguntó Magnus –Aun podemos escapar –le susurró a Alec abrazándolo por la espalda.

Alec se relajó ante el gesto y se volvió, quedando de frente a Magnus, le sonrió y después lo beso dulcemente.

-Si nos fuéramos, y no digo que lo haremos –dijo, cortando a Magnus quien ya iba a comenzar a hablar -¿A dónde iríamos?

-A donde sea, ¿no te gustaría repetir lo de hace un tiempo? ¿Recuerdas? ¿Francia, Madrid…?

-Lo recuerdo –dijo Alec sonriendo –O, podríamos volver a casa.

-Sí, podríamos volver a casa, pero, no sería tan divertido.

-Quiero volver a casa –dijo Alec haciendo un puchero, Magnus sonrió ante el gesto.

-En ese caso, supongo que vamos a Nueva York. Podemos escabullirnos en un segundo, no lo notaran, cuando se percaten de esto ya estaremos a medio vuelo de vuelta a casa y…

-Excepto que no nos escabulliremos ahora, será después del funeral. Nos quedaremos a esto, lo prometimos.

- ¡Oh Vamos, Alec! no me encantan estas cosas.

-¿Te parece que yo me divierto? Una promesa es una promesa.

-Ni siquiera lo prometimos, Donovan dijo que nos agradecería que nos quedáramos una semana.

-Y yo dije que así lo haríamos.

-No dijiste que lo prometías.

-¡Está implícito! –exclamó Alec encogiéndose de hombros.

-Está bien, está bien, haremos lo que digas, como sea, démonos prisa, seguro está por comenzar.

Los chicos caminaron en silencio hasta el recibidor. Alec pudo ver desde lejos como Charlie entraba por la puerta principal del instituto, con Alana colgada al hombro, ambos vestidos de blanco, como todos los demás.

Alana los saludó con una sonrisa de lado y un movimiento de mano, Alec y Magnus se acercaron.

-Alec Lightwood y Magnus Bane –saludó Charlie –Un placer, aunque… –dijo barriendo con la mirada el lugar –lamentables circunstancias.

-No lo habría dicho mejor, es duro ver como una joven luz de vida se apaga.

-Y que lo digas, es lo peor –se lamentó el licántropo.

-¿No te parece demasiado difícil?, quiero decir, el estar aquí y ver todo este proceso.

-Me lo parece, sin embargo, los señores Blackwell me han pedido que viniera, no pude negarme, también me pidieron que dijera algo a modo de despedida hacia Darren, el problema es… que no estoy listo para decirle adiós –Alana lo abrazó y él pareció esforzarse para contener las lágrimas –Pero está bien, algún día nos encontraremos.

-…Bienvenidos sean al Instituto de Vermont –dijo una voz proveniente del prado –agradecemos su asistencia y aceptamos sus condolencias.

-Es hora –susurró Alana –Vallamos –todos caminaron hacia el exterior del instituto.

-Esta ceremonia es para honrar al Nephilim Darren Blackwell. Llevaremos a cabo una pequeña despedida por parte de la familia y aquel que desee acercarse, continuaremos con las palabras para Darren y por último, como con todo Cazador caído, comenzara el proceso, para que este joven contribuya con sus cenizas a la protección de la ciudad de hueso.

La familia de Darren se acercó al ataúd, los Nephilim se tomaban un momento para susurrarle "Ave Atque Vale". Jace, Clary, Izzy, Magnus y Alec también lo hicieron; cuando ese proceso hubo acabado, se le dio la palabra a Charlie.

-No podemos decidir por los demás, las decisiones que Darren tomo no fueron las mejores, sin embargo no debemos recordarlo por las cosas que hizo mal. Yo no podría recordarlo así, yo recordare al chico sonriente y aliviado que conocí un día, a unas cuantas calles de aquí, mientras el hacia una ronda. Iba solo, y yo también, me vio a lo lejos y me gritó "¡Eh, Amigo! ¿Has visto un rapiñador por el camino?" Ese día, sin duda, una llama se encendió y sé que no podré apagarla y no quiero apagarla, y no quiero amar a nadie más, no deseo dejarlo ir, no deseo aceptar que ya no lo veré nunca más. No quiero decirle adiós. Nos encontramos demasiado tarde, tal vez nuestros destino no era estar juntos, solo sé que aunque haya sido muy poco tiempo, él se convirtió en el amor de mi vida, no podré olvidarle y le amaré hasta el día en que yo muera…

Alec salió huyendo de ahí, volvió a entrar al Instituto y se obligó a tranquilizarse y parar de llorar.

De pronto sintió una necesidad imperiosa de haber aceptado irse con Magnus antes de que el funeral comenzara. Su mente estaba repleta de cosas sin sentido, de pensamientos extraños que no lo dejaban concentrarse, también había algunas imágenes que le atravesaban la mente como flechas, eran recuerdos, pero no eran sus recuerdos, eran los de alguien más. Sin saber cómo exactamente había llegado ahí, se encontró en la habitación de Darren, en los tres días que llevaban Vermont, él no se había atrevido a acercarse a ese lugar.

Solo poner un pie en el umbral y un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo, sentía algo, diferente, era como si no estuviera solo en la habitación. Miro hacia todos lados alarmado pero no encontró a nadie. Estaba solo. Se armó de valor y se adentró más en la habitación.

-Te has demorado un poco –susurro una voz desconocida.

-¿Qué? –Alec estaba desconcertado, y si, un poco aterrado. Volteó a ver a todos lados, pero estaba solo.

-¡Pero qué desconsiderado soy!, Lo lamento aun no me acostumbro a mi… ¿condición? –entonces un chico comenzó a materializarse al frente de Alec, y este último dio un pequeño saltito debido al susto.

-¿Darren Blackwell?

-Soy yo… o lo que queda de mí, más bien.

-Pero si tú… Estas… Este es tu funeral… ¿Cómo?

-Seré breve, ¿Has oído hablar sobre esas estupideces de los asuntos pendientes? –Alec asintió una vez – ¡Pues no son estupideces! Ahora soy un condenado ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Fui tan estúpido como para renunciar a mi vida… Si hubiera sabido que no podría descansar hasta que Alana y Charlie sean felices, o mueran, por defecto…

-Espera… ¿Por qué puedo verte?

-No lo sé, mi amigo, todo el que se ha pasado por aquí ha logrado pasarme por alto. Intente hablar con Alana pero ella tampoco me ve. Quise probar suerte con Charlie, pero en realidad, no pude salir mucho más allá del límite del Instituto.

-¿Tú me has hecho venir? ¿Me has hecho alguna especie de juego mental para obligarme a venir aquí?

-Yo no diría juego mental, pero, Sí, e influido en tu decisión, pero tengo una buena razón. Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Cómo puedo yo ayudarte?

-Llevándoles un pequeño mensaje a mi hermana Alana y mi Charlie.

-Supongo que puedo hacer eso…

-Oh Gracias, en verdad.

-¿Puedes salir de esta habitación? –cuestionó Alec acercándose a la puerta.

-Sí, puedo hacerlo.

Alec caminó de vuelta al prado, buscó a Alana y Charlie, que estaban sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, al parecer un poco apartados de lo que ocurría a unos metros de ellos y claramente dándole la espalda a la hoguera.

-Wow, Ese soy yo… Que mal –Darren puso mala cara –Mejor vallamos con ellos.

Alec obedeció, y se acercó a los chicos, tratando de pensar en cómo les diría que estaba viendo un fantasma sin parecer un completo lunático, sin embargo, no le fue necesaria ninguna explicación, ya que cuando estuvo bastante cerca, Charlie soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa y se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¿Charlie? ¿Charlie, puedes verme? –preguntó alarmado Darren.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando? Darren estás muerto… ¿Por qué puedo verte?

Charlie abrió la boca para responder, pero fue súbitamente interrumpido por Alana.

-¡Por Raziel! ¿De qué hablas? Ahí solo está Alec.

-No Alana ¿No lo ves? Está parado junto él –Charlie se había levantado del césped y tenía una mirada desorbitada, confundida, alterada, Las lágrimas caían inevitablemente por sus mejillas –Es Darren –dijo casi en un susurro.

-Soy yo, mi amado Charlie, ¿puedes verme?

-Pero claro tonto, si no pudiera ¿crees que me habría alarmado tanto? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Asuntos pendientes Cariño… -Comenzó a explicarle Darren.

-No eso imbécil –Charlie estaba molesto –No me interesa porque estas, sino, ¿Por qué no estás?

-Charlie, lo lamento, no espero que me entiendas, he cometido la mayor estupidez de mi vida, te he lastimado, he lastimado a mi familia.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Estúpido! ¡Desconsiderado! ¿Cómo has podido?

Alana tenia cara de auténtico terror, creería que el funeral había hacho que Charlie enloqueciera.

-¿Alec? ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto acercándose a él.

-Sé que si te lo digo creerás que yo también en enloquecido, pero… Charlie está hablando con Darren, bueno con su espíritu.

-¿Qué? Esto… es imposible.

-Lo sé, pero así es.

-En ese caso ¿Por qué yo no puedo verlo?

-No sé Alana, no todos pueden.

-¡Por el Ángel! –Susurró –Yo… no… -Alana se desplomó he los brazos de Alec.

Debió ser la impresión o el miedo, Alec la cogió en brazos y se abrió paso a través del gentío. Los que vieron la escena, comenzaron a caminar tras Alec, para ver que estaba pasando. Alec metió a Alana en cualquier habitación y espero a que llegaran sus padres a su lado.

El Nephilim se quedó ahí hasta que Alana despertó.

El día pasó lentamente, pero cuando llego la noche, Magnus no se pudo sentir más agradecido. Después de que cremaran al chico el caos se desató. El chico lobo que había dado el discurso, Magnus supuso que debía de ser el novio de Darren, se había puesto como loco a gritarle a la nada, bueno, eso había pesado el brujo, hasta que miro de nuevo y pudo ver al fantasma del chico muerto. Después la hermana se desmalla y Alec la mete a la casa y todos entran en pánico, cuando despertó, tuvo una conversación con Alec y aparentemente lo afecto un poco, pues al entrar en la habitación, el Nephilim se había metido al baño y llevaba media hora ahí. Magnus no tenía idea de si estaba bien o no, cuando había tocado a la puerta Alec le había pedido que lo dejara solo. Ahora el brujo estaba recostado en la cama mirando hacia el techo, aun llevaba el traje blanco puesto.

-Tenemos que irnos ahora –dijo Alec nada más salir del cuarto de baño, no parecía que hubiera llorado… bueno, no tanto. Magnus prefirió dejar las preguntas para más tarde y se levantó de cama –No soportaré quedarme más… solo quiero… irme y olvidar que todo esto pasó.

-Así será, Alec, si así lo quieres.

-Lamento haber enloquecido –se acercó a Magnus y lo besó rápidamente –Solo vámonos de una buena vez, por favor, no soportare ni un minuto más aquí.

-Vamos, deja que tome mis cosas –con un chasquido Magnus hizo sus Maletas, la suya y la del Nephilim –Es hora de volver a casa.

-Lamento haberme decidido tarde. Nunca debimos de quedarnos.

-Todo pasa por una razón cariño.

* * *

**Bueno, algo raro y apresurado, no le continúe a la conversación de Charlie y Darren y a la de Alec y Alana, por que no se me ocurrió nada realmente bueno XD no importa, los chicos ya vuelven a casa, eso es lo que importa realmente ;) Se acabo el sufrimiento, porque luego me pone de malas XD **

**De nuevo me disculpo por atrasarme, espero que les haya gustado :) **

**¡Feliz TMI Tuesday! ¡Que el Ángel los proteja! nos leemos pronto ^-^/**


End file.
